Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Cerridwen fait sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, mais celle-ci sera bien différente de la précédente, car l'Héritier de Slytherin fait soudainement parler de lui. Sauf qu'il ne le fait que pour une raison; purifier le collège sorcier des Mudbloods...
1. Lettres en rafale

**Titre :** Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire, purisme, angoisse.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen fait sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, mais celle-ci sera bien différente de la précédente, car l'Héritier de Slytherin fait soudainement parler de lui. Sauf qu'il ne le fait que pour une raison; purifier le collège sorcier des Mudbloods...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape. Mention de Glenda Chittok || Gilderoy Lockhart || Miranda Goshawk || Draco Malfoy || Harry Potter || Les Dursley || Les Weasley || Hermione Granger.  
 **M/A :** Bonsoir ou, pour les natifs d'Europe, bonjour! Désolé du retard, j'avais pas vu l'heure!  
Et voici le second tome de la saga _Cerridwen Snape_! Ç'a pris du temps, mais il est enfin là! Notre petite héroïne entre en deuxième année, n'est-ce pas merveilleux? Et notre histoire commence de façon très familiale. Après tout, cette fic est classée Family pour une raison. J'adore imaginer la vie de mes Snape; 'faut dire que j'ai laaaaargement de terrain, vu qu'on sait quasiment rien sur eux.  
D'ailleurs, question: est-ce que je suis la seule à aimer la maison de Spinner's End comme on la voit, dans le sixième film? Parce que sérieusement, moi, je l'adores! C'est petit, mais charmant. Si vous voyez pas de quoi je parles, allez sur YouTube (plus rapide), écrivez "the unbreakable vow" dans le moteur de recherche et cliquer sur la vidéo de DeadlyKarouli. Allez ensuite à 1m32. Vous aurez un bel entraperçu de la cuisine en question, dans ce chapitre. Elle me rappelles celle de ma maison d'enfance -surtout à cause des stores vénitiens. On n'avait que ça, chez nous, même dans les chambres!  
... D'accord, je me la fermes et je vous retrouves en bas. Je rajoutes que parce qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau tome, je remets les traductions. Et je remercies également sebferga, vifotslytherin, Karozthor the Necromangus, Zeugma412, Patricus, Soricina, Caroline1385, BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore, althais, Audrna, La Plume de Sucre, shalimare, larien18, animagie, MissAerin et Mana-mallow pour avoir mis en suivi/mis en favori/commenté le dernier volume.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponse à sebferga (car je ne penses pas t'avoir répondu) :** Ça va bien, merci! Contente de savoir que ça continues de te plaire! Et je penses aussi, mais entre le nombre de pages et la longueur du texte sur Internet... c'est différent. Tu comprends...?  
 **Réponse à Audrna (Guest) :** Contente qu'elle te plaises! J'espères que cette suite te plaira tout autant!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Snape = Rogue.**  
 **Slytherin = Serpentard.**  
 **Spinner's End = Impasse du Tisseur.**  
 **Hogwarts = Poudlard.**  
 **Miranda Goshawk = Miranda Fauconnette.**  
 **Death Eater = Mangemort.**  
 **Draco Malfoy = Drago Malefoy.**  
 **Le Burrow = Le Terrier.**  
 **Diagon Alley = Chemin de Traverse.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin**  
 **Chapitre un : Lettres en rafale**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _12 août 1992_ [1]

« Cerridwen! À table! »

À peine l'appel lancé, que Severus entends une suite de pas vifs, en provenance du premier étage. Il n'y prête cependant aucune attention, autant car il y est habitué que parce qu'il doit surveiller la vieille bouilloire en train de chauffer sur la tout aussi âgée cuisinière à gaz, et ce tout en remplissant les assiettes du petit-déjeuner. Comme bien souvent le matin chez les Snape, les stores vénitiens sont remontés, laissant entrer la lumière du soleil estival; une radio des années soixante est allumée et posée un peu plus loin sur le comptoir, diffusant " _Salut les Sorciers!_ ", l'émission radiophonique préférée des sorciers britanniques.

La scène se déroulant dans la petite voir minuscule cuisine du 70 Spinner's End aurait de quoi surprendre n'importe qui connaissant l'homme. Aucun de ses élèves ou de ses collègues ne pourrait imaginer Severus Snape, l'acariâtre Maître des potions, dans une situation aussi ordinaire, vêtu d'un tee-shirt gris et d'un pantalon-pyjama gris-bleu plutôt que de ses sempiternelles robes noires. Sauf que c'est justement son but; pas de risque d'être importuné si on le croit sans vie sociale.

Différencier la vie publique de celle privée; un art qu'il maîtrise à la perfection et qu'il a soigneusement enseigné à sa nièce.

Celle-ci entre d'ailleurs dans la cuisine, Elwë sur les talons. Tout comme son oncle, elle se laisse bien aller, durant les vacances d'été; ses cheveux, habituellement coiffés, sont relâchés, retombant sur tout son dos et ses épaules, et elle aussi est encore en pyjama. Cerridwen le salue rapidement, prends l'une des assiettes et va s'asseoir à l'une des extrémités de l'étroite table de cuisine, sur lequel grimpe également le chat gris.

« Arrête de lui donner du lard, il est déjà assez gros comme ça, ordonne-t-il sans conviction, alors que la jeune sorcière tends justement une des tranches de bacon au petit familier, qui la dévore avec plaisir.

-Je ne vais pas l'empêcher de manger ce qu'il aime, se défends-t-elle sur un ton léger, en grattant le cou du félin. Il lève les yeux au ciel, avant de la rejoindre. Aucun d'eux ne parle, se contentant d'écouter les nouvelles débitées par Glenda Chittok. Lorsque l'émission prends fin, Severus s'empresses d'éteindre la radio, sachant qu'il y aura ensuite un de ces radios-romans qu'ils détestent tant. Au même moment, une chouette hulotte s'engouffre par la fenêtre entrouverte, attirant leur attention. Elle se pose sur le rebord de l'évier, une lettre dans le bec. Le directeur des Vert et Argent se lève et, sans ménagement, l'a saisit, récoltant au passage un huhulement outré de la part de l'oiseau, qui repart aussitôt.

-Voilà pourquoi il n'y a que Níniel pour te supporter, déclare sa nièce, sans le regarder.

-Cette chouette est déjà à moitié folle, réplique-t-il, tout en lisant le nom sur l'enveloppe. C'est ta lettre d'Hogwarts. », ajoute-t-il, en la lui tendant. À son tour, elle se lève et la prends, afin de la décacheter. Elle lit soigneusement la liste des articles à acheter, mais son attention se focalise sur les manuels à se procurer.

" _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2)_ , par Miranda Goshawk.  
 _Flâneries avec le Spectre de la Mort_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart.  
 _Vadrouilles avec les goules_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart.  
 _Vacances avec les harpies_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart.  
 _Randonnées avec les trolls_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart.  
 _Voyages avec les vampires_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart.  
 _Promenades avec les loup-garous_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart.  
 _Une année avec le Yéti_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart. "

« Oncle Sev'?

-Oui?

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi on doit acheter toute la collection de Lockhart? On donne des cours de lecture, maintenant, à Hogwarts? , demande Cerridwen, largement perplexe. Elle n'est pas la plus grande fan de ce romancier, mais elle mentirait en disant qu'elle n'a pas lu ses livres. La littérature sorcière est plutôt pauvre, vu que pour les sorciers, la connaissance prime sur l'amusement. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des rares points positifs qu'elle accorde aux Moldus; leur faculté d'écrire de bons romans. Même Severus est d'accord avec elle, bien qu'il préfère les thrillers policiers à la fantasy.

-Si seulement..., soupire ce dernier, en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Me dit pas que c'est Lockhart le nouveau prof? , blêmit la jeune Slytherin.

-J'ai le malheur de te dire que oui. », confirme le Maître des potions, moins sèchement qu'il le voudrait. En même temps, on peut en comprendre la raison; onze ans qu'il demande à se charger des cours de DCFM et qu'on le lui refuse, sans raison apparente! Ou plutôt, la raison qu'on lui donne est qu'en temps d'ex-Death Eater, on ne peut pas lui confier des cours portant sur les Arts Sombres. _La belle blague_ , songe-t-il sarcastiquement. Et en jetant un coup d'oeil vers sa nièce, Severus s'aperçoit qu'elle-même n'est pas plus ravie que lui de la nouvelle.

Au même moment, un hibou, cette fois un Grand-Duc que les Snape reconnaissent comme celui de Draco, rentre par la fenêtre, se posant sur le rebord. Sachant que l'oiseau a un caractère assez mauvais, Cerridwen s'empresses d'aller récupérer la lettre, qu'elle lit rapidement, alors que le potionniste gratte Elwë derrière les oreilles, qui se laisse faire de bon coeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? , demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Rien de bien spécial, réponds Cerridwen. Il nous propose d'aller acheter nos fournitures mercredi prochain tous ensembles.

-Si tu veux.

-Ça serait de toute façon impoli de refuser. »

Une minute plus tard, le Grand-Duc repart avec une réponse positive.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Couchée à plat ventre sur son lit, son familier en travers du dos ronflant comme un sonneur de cloches, Cerridwen lit plus ou moins attentivement un de ses livres préférés, _Gueule de loup, coeur d'homme_ [2]. Son esprit est totalement ailleurs, et pour cause; elle attends avec impatience la lettre de Harry.

Les deux sorciers ont en effet commencés à correspondre, en grand secret de leurs familles respectives. Ça amuse beaucoup la jeune fille, surtout que son oncle ne risque pas de le découvrir, vu qu'il ne lui pose aucune question sur ce qu'elle fait. Du moment qu'il sait où elle est, il n'y a pas de problème.

Alors qu'elle tourne une énième page, un fin battement d'aile lui fait suspendre son geste. Immédiatement, la Verte et Argent tourne la tête vers sa fenêtre grande ouverte, juste à temps pour voir Níniel se poser sur son bureau, une lettre dans le bec. Elle se lève, provoquant un miaulement de la part d'Elwë, qui entrouve les yeux pour la fusiller de son regard embrumé par le sommeil. Sans s'en préoccuper d'avantage, Cerridwen se rends vers la dame blanche, qui dépose sa lettre sur la pile de manuels, avant de la regarder.

« Ton amoureux est au labo. La porte est ouverte, déclare-t-elle, en souriant malicieusement. Níniel pousse aussitôt un huhulement joyeux, secoue ses plumes puis s'envole, se dirigeant vers sa nouvelle destination. La jeune sorcière, quant à elle, se laisse tomber, non sans grâce, sur sa chaise. Elle prends la lettre et l'ouvre, surexcitée à l'idée de connaître les derniers déboires de son correspondant. À peine commence-t-elle à la lire qu'elle entends son oncle hurler;

-NÍNIEL, ESPÈCE DE FOLLE! LAISSES-MOI TRANQUILLE! »

 _Quand comprendra-t-il que sa chouette est dingue de lui?_ , soupire Cerridwen en pensée, sans s'en préoccuper d'avantage. D'aussi loin qu'elle puisses se rappeller, l'effraie des clochers a toujours agit avec le Maître des Potions comme le ferait une femme amoureuse -mais uniquement dans l'intimité familiale. Aux yeux de ceux qui ont connaissance de son existence, Níniel est la simple messagère de la Terreur des Cachots, noble et fière, qui n'apparaît que pour transmettre de mauvaises nouvelles aux Slytherins, le plus souvent des retenues.

Sans retenir un petit sourire, la jeune fille se met à lire la lettre de son correspondant. Le contenu de leurs lettres est toujours très simple; ils ne parlent que de leurs quotidiens, tout en restant très vague, peu précis. Cerridwen aurait bien aimé raconter comment son oncle avait réussi à faire fondre son premier chaudron de l'été en travaillant sur une version améliorée d'elle ne sait plus quelle potion, mais a préféré s'abstenir, pour ne pas risquer d'ennuis à Harry si jamais celui-ci échappe par inadvertance cet anecdote.

Et pourtant, malgré leurs imprécisions respectives, elle a très vite remarqué que la présence du jeune Lion n'est pas du tout appréciée chez ses tuteurs. À la façon dont il en parle, ceux-ci le traitent plus comme un elfe de maison que comme un humain -d'autant que selon lui, ils détestent la magie. Quand il lui avait dit qu'à cause d'un accident magique, dont il n'était apparemment pas l'auteur, il avait été enfermé dans sa chambre avec des barreaux à sa fenêtre et à peine nourri, elle a été scandalisée. Ce n'est que quand il lui a appris, quatre jours plus tard, que trois des Weasley étaient allés le chercher qu'elle a cessé de chercher des arguments pour convaincre le Département de la Justice Magique de faire enquête.

Mais elle a conservé sa lettre. Juste au cas où ça recommencerait.

De cette lettre, toutefois, il ne se dégage que du bonheur à l'état pur; visiblement, son correspondant adore être chez les Weasley, qui appellent leur maison le Burrow -ce qui leur va très bien[3]-, à profiter de la bonne nourriture de la matriarche et à chasser les gnomes -entre autres choses. Soudain, une phrase attire d'avantage son attention;

" _On ira sur Diagon Alley mercredi prochain, vu que Hermione y va ce jour-là._ "

 _C'est pas vrai!_ , se lamente-t-elle, en cachant son visage dans ses bras, sous le regard perplexe d'Elwë, qui se demande ce qui se passe chez sa maîtresse. _Pas la Je-sais-tout!_

Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû ne pas accepter l'offre de Draco...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Les dates sont fixées d'après le roman et l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter.  
[2] Récit autobiographique et déchirant d'un sorcier luttant contre la lycanthropie. Publié en 1975 par les Éditions Dumalley Fils [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[3] Burrow signifie « terrier » en anglais. Or, un terrier est là où vivent les lapins, qui ont pour réputation d'avoir de nombreuses et grosses portées...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** J'essaies d'allonger les chapitres, car en faire des courts, c'est vraiment déprimant, pour moi. Et je crois que pour vous, c'est la même chose.  
Pour ce qui est du contenu de ce chapitre, c'est un peu comme ça que je vois Severus (quoique c'est aussi ma vision de ma vie); il fait la distinction entre sa vie "publique", donc son image de professeur partial et acariâtre, et sa vie "privée", qu'il garde jalousement secret et dont on ne sait rien. Du coup, quand j'ai lu que Pettigrew était, dans le six, une sorte d'assistant pour lui, j'ai eu pitié de Snape. Être obligé de jouer un rôle dans sa propre maison, c'est horrible! Et pour avoir fait du théâtre, je peux vous assurer que c'est pénible! Le fait que ce soit aussi ce sale rat qui soit là me dérange aussi...  
Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, je vous rassure, je l'adore! Seulement, vu leurs caractères respectifs, il m'a parut évidemment qu'entre Cerri et elle, il y aurait des frictions. Je ne sais pas par contre si ça va s'améliorer avec le temps ou si ça va finir comme Draco et Harry, soit une relation cordiale mais pas très proche.  
Bref. Je vous dit à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de commenter!


	2. Moi le magicien

**Titre :** Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire, purisme, angoisse.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen fait sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, mais celle-ci sera bien différente de la précédente, car l'Héritier de Slytherin fait soudainement parler de lui. Sauf qu'il ne le fait que pour une raison; purifier le collège sorcier des Mudbloods...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Draco Malfoy || Lucius Malfoy || Gilderoy Lockhart || Harry Potter || Ginny Weasley || Ron Weasley || Hermione Granger || Arthur Weasley || Rubeus Hagrid. Mention de Monsieur Burgin.  
 **M/A :** Second chapitre! Il est un peu plus littéraire que le précédent, mais c'est très normal, n'est-ce pas? Ce chapitre a été relativement facile à écrire, j'ai pratiquement pas planté en l'écrivant! Sans doute parce que j'avais un peu d'aide, grâce au livre...  
D'ailleurs, ma partenaire et moi, on se marrent tellement, sur l'heure du dîner (la seule heure qu'on possède pour parler, vu qu'on est dans deux niveaux différents - note : j'ai écrit ceci durant l'année scolaire)! Voyez-vous, moi je suis une Potterhead, alors qu'elle, c'est une Filmmaker. Elle connaît les films par coeur, alors que moi, je me rappelles de chaque évènement dans les livres. C'est plutôt rigolo. Par exemple, elle savait même pas que Peeves existait, vu qu'il n'apparaît pas dans les films!  
Bref! Je remercies Eragon896, Mileminia, Zeugma412, durzo-blitz, Clara144, severine32, Mana-mallow, Karozthor the Necromangus, 9616portos et Moshi-san pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté ce volume (et Clara144 pour le premier tome), et vous souhaites une belle lecture! On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Flourish et Blotts = Fleury et Bott.**  
 **Knockturn Alley = Allée des Embrumes.**  
 **Burgin et Burkes = Barjow et Beurk.**  
 **Squib = Cracmol.**  
 **Daily Prophet = Gazette du Sorcier.**  
 **Gryffindor = Gryffondor.**  
 **Ravenclaw = Serdaigle.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin**  
 **Chapitre deux : « Moi le magicien »**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _19 août 1992_

Extérieurement, rien ne laisse croire que Cerridwen est énervée. Son visage n'exprime rien du tout, comme toujours. Elle fixe la foule, surtout composée de sorcières d'âge moyen qui se pressent pour rentrer chez Flourish et Blotts afin de faire autographier leurs livres par Lockhart -qui, par hasard, donne une scéance de dédicaces à la célèbre librairie aujourd'hui. Tout juste derrière elle se tient son oncle, qui sans le paraître jette un regard parmi les badauds, cherchant tout comme elle les deux retardataires.

Car voilà au moins dix minutes qu'ils attendent Malfoy père et fils devant la boutique. Ils s'y sont donnés rendez-vous car le Lord avait un rendez-vous du côté de Knockturn Alley. Or, Severus refuse catégoriquement que sa nièce y mettes un pied -connaissant bien la faune de ce coin perdu du quartier magique londonien, l'ex-Death Eater sait parfaitement quels genres de risques celle-ci encourt. Et bien qu'elle les connaisses, ça n'empêche pas la jeune sorcière d'envier son cousin.

Après tout, ce n'est pas sur Diagon Alley qu'on risque de trouver quelque chose d'un tant soit peu intéressant - lorsque « intéressant » rime avec « Magie Noire », bien sûr.

Au bout d'un moment, la Slytherin finit par apercevoir deux chevelures d'un blond platine pratiquement uniques dans le monde sorcier fendre la foule. Elle n'a pas besoin de voir les visages de Lucius et Draco pour les reconnaître.

 _Un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard, hein?_ , se moque-t-elle en pensée, sachant que le dire à voix haute lui faudrait une remontrance au sujet d'une hypothétique insolence. À la place, elle se contente de lancer un regard lourd de sens à Draco, qui détourne rapidement les yeux.

Tandis que son oncle et Lucius échangent quelques politesses, le plus âgé[1] essuyant au passage quelques moqueries polies de son cadet, Cerridwen se fait entraîner par son cousin à l'intérieur de la boutique, qui est déjà pleine à craquer de sorcières attendant avec excitation le romancier. Une fois à l'écart, le futur Lord lui lâche le bras et s'appuie à une des bibliothèques, tandis que Cerridwen se mets à fureter dans le rayonnage, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Tu étais en retard, finit-elle par déclarer.

-Père m'a emmené à la boutique de Quidditch, explique Draco, après qu'il ait été vendre des trucs chez Burgin et Burkes.

-Burgin et Burkes? , répète-t-elle, impressionnée. La boutique de Magie Noire?

-Oh oui! , approuve-t-il, en affichant une mine ravie et orgueilleuse. Tu aurais adoré voir ce que ce vieux Squib avait! Il y avait une main putréfiée qui, quand on y mets une bougie, permets à son propriétaire de voir dans l'obscurité complète! »

 _Un truc de voleur, ça._

« Il y avait aussi un collier d'opales bleues qui aurait tué les dix-neuf personnes qui l'ont portés, des cordes de pendu, des objets de torture tâchés de sang, un jeu de cartes de tarot maudit... Tu aurais adoré, ajoute-t-il dans un soupir. Elle ne réponds rien, d'une part car elle n'en n'a pas envie et de l'autre parce qu'elle ne voit pas ce qu'elle pourrait répondre à la vérité. À la place, la Vert et Argent lui demande à quoi ressemble Knockturn Alley, après un petit silence. Avec plaisir, Draco se met à lui décrire l'horrible quartier malfamé, quand une grosse voix lui coupe la parole, aboyant;

-Dégagez! C'est pour le _Daily Prophet_!

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour marcher sur les gens! , réplique celle très connue du sixième fils Weasley. Curieux, les deux jeunes sorciers tournent la tête dans leur direction. La première chose que Cerridwen aperçoit, c'est Gilderoy Lockhart. Un bel homme, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu myosotis qu'elle imagine plus sur une demoiselle de son âge, assorti au petit chapeau pointu posé de travers sur ses cheveux blonds ondulés. Elle a à peine le temps de chercher Harry, qui se tient sans doute avec les Weasley dans les premiers rangs, que le romancier se lève d'un bond et hurle;

-Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas Harry Potter! »

Elle entendit un grognement venant de son cousin, alors qu'une vague de chuchotements fébriles traverse la foule. Lockhart se précipite vers le Gryffindor et l'entraîne vers sa table, tout en étant applaudis par les femmes présentes dans la librairie. Même d'aussi loin, Cerridwen voit parfaitement que son correspondant rougit comme une pivoine. Sous le flash du photographe, Harry serre la main du célèbre romancier, qui lui murmure quelque chose. Quand il finit par la lui lâcher, le Gryffindor tente de retourner vers la matrone Weasley, mais l'auteur à succès lui passe un bras à travers les épaules, pour le retenir près de lui.

« Espèce de m'as-tu-vu..., grince Draco, qui ne lâche pas l'attrapeur des Rouges et Or des yeux. Sa cousine se retient de justesse de rouler des yeux, devant son comportement gamin.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, commence Lockhart d'une voix forte après avoir obtenu le silence, voilà un moment extraordinaire! Un moment idéal pour vous annoncer quelque chose que je gardais secret jusqu'à présent! »

 _Il va le dire maintenant?_ , s'étonne-t-elle.

« Lorsque le jeune Harry Potter est entré chez Flourish et Blotts aujourd'hui, il voulait simplement acheter mon autobiographie -que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui offrir gratuitement... »

 _Je crois pas que c'était son but premier, moi..._ , se dit la brune, alors que la foule applaudit avec force et que l'Héritier Malfoy n'a qu'un reniflement dédaigneux.

« ... mais il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'il aurait plus que mon livre _Moi le Magicien_ , continue l'ex-Ravenclaw[2] en donnant une bourrade au Lion aux yeux verts si forte que ses lunettes glissent jusqu'au bout de son nez. En effet, lui et ses camarades de classe vont avoir le vrai magicien en chair et en os. Eh oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir et la fierté de vous annoncer qu'à partir de la rentrée de septembre, c'est moi qui assurerai les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, à l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts! »

Cerridwen a beau le savoir depuis une semaine, elle est incapable de ne pas être choquée par cette annonce. Morgane, ils vont vraiment avoir un type pareil en cours? Tandis que Harry reçoit toute la collection des livres de Lockhart, sous les énièmes applaudissements de la foule, la Vert et Argent jette un regard à Draco.

De l'extérieur, il paraît étranger à la scène, mais elle voit bien, dans les yeux orageux, qu'il est furieux. _Presque jaloux_ , se dit-elle, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il l'est. Ils observent ensuite le Garçon-qui-a-survécu tituber vers un coin libre non loin d'eux, rejoignant la cadette des Weasley, qui tient au bras un chaudron, dans lequel il laisse tomber les livres.

Brusquement, Draco se décolle de la bibliothèque et va les rejoindre. Intriguée, la jeune Snape le suit, se demandant ce qu'il va encore créer comme problème.

« Ç'a dû te faire plaisir, Potter? , lance-t-il, faisant se redresser Harry vers eux. Discrètement, il jette un regard vers Cerridwen, qui le salue d'un faible geste de la tête.

-Le _célèbre_ Harry Potter, siffle le blond, méprisant à souhait. Il ne peut même pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la une des journaux.

-Laisses-le tranquille, ce n'était pas de sa faute, réplique la petite rouquine, ajoutant à ça un joli regard assassin.

-Alors, Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petite-amie? , s'amuse Draco, faisant fortement rougir la jeune Weasley. Au même moment, l'un de ses frères, accompagné de la Je-sais-tout, arrive, tous deux les bras chargés des livres de Lockhart.

-Ah, c'est vous, commente le roux Lion, en les dévisageant d'un air hautain qui ne va pas le moins du monde. Vous devez être surpris de voir Harry ici, non?

-Il va également à Hogwarts, réponds Cerridwen, ignorant le ton arrogant du Gryffindor.

-En revanche, ce qui me surprends le plus, c'est de te voir dans une boutique, Weasley, retourne Draco. J'imagine que tes parents n'auront plus rien à manger pendant un mois après t'avoir acheté tous ces bouquins. »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, le visage du rouquin prends une teinte écarlate, puis il balance ses livres neufs dans le chaudron de sa soeur et s'avance vers Draco. Harry et son amie le saisisent par sa veste, l'empêchant de lui sauter dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, son père, accompagné des jumeaux, arrive.

« Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Viens, on sort, c'est la folie ici.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley, fait soudain la voix de Lucius, qui vient les rejoindre. Il pose une main sur l'une des épaules de Draco, lui ordonnant silencieusement de se déplacer. Ce que son fils fait aussitôt.

-Lucius, le salue froidement le père de famille.

-Beaucoup de travail au ministère, à ce qu'on dit... Toutes ces perquisitions... J'espère qu'ils vous paient vos heures supplémentaires, au moins? , lance de manière hasardeuse le Lord, en lançant un regard vers le chaudron débordant de livres neufs de la benjamine. Il plonge ensuite une main dans le fouillis, pour en sortir un exemplaire usagé du livre de métamorphose pour débutants.

-Apparemment pas, soupire-t-il, pourtant satisfait. À quoi bon déshonorer la fonction de sorcier si on ne vous paie même pas bien pour ça?

-Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce que doit être l'honneur d'un sorcier, Malfoy, réponds le père Weasley, encore plus écarlate que ses deux plus jeunes.

-Ça ne fait aucun doute, commente Lucius, en coulant un regard vers un couple qui fixe la scène avec appréhension, tandis que son fils glisse à l'oreille de sa cousine un « Moldus » très significatif, lui faisant alors comprendre qu'il s'agit des parents de Granger. Vous fréquentez de drôles de gens, Weasley... Je ne pensais pas que votre famille puisses tomber encore plus bas... »

Aussitôt, Weasley père se jette sur le Lord, plaquant ainsi Lucius contre l'étagère derrière eux et faisant tomber autant les livres sur celle-ci que le chaudron de la petite rousse. Les jumeaux se mettent à encourager leur père, alors que sa femme se mets à hurler. Surpris, Cerridwen et Draco ont reculés de quelques pas, le Slytherin lui prenant par réflexe la main pour la rassurer -les grimoires, en tombant, ont produit un grondement digne du tonnerre, la faisant sursauter. Ils ne sont pas les seuls à reculer; les sorciers derrière eux le font aussi, faisant tomber des étagères. Le commis tente de les calmer et de stopper en même temps les deux hommes, en train de se battre à la moldue.

« Allons, allons, Messieurs, ça suffit! », gronde alors une grosse voix bourrue, derrière eux. Draco tire la brune vers lui, au moment où le garde-chasse du collège entre dans la boutique, pour séparer Arthur et Lucius. Le premier avait la lèvre fendue, le second un oeil au beurre noir qui tranchait fortement sur son visage pâle.

D'un geste rageur, il balance le manuel de métamorphose usagé dans le chaudron de la petite Weasley, puis repousse le demi-géant et se dirige vers la sortie. Il fait signe à son fils et à Cerridwen de le suivre; Draco s'en va aussitôt, mais la brune salue d'abords Harry avant de rejoindre les Malfoy et son oncle, qui s'était entre-temps procuré les deux livres d'enchantements demandés et les livres de Lockharts manquants et qui s'occupait maintenant de soigner le cocard de Lucius.

« Il fallait vraiment que tu ailles te battre contre Weasley? , grogne-t-il. Il est deux fois plus gros que toi!

-C'est un grimoire qui m'est tombé sur l'oeil, réplique le Lord, en grimaçant sous le sortilège de soin lancé sur lui.

-Bien sûr... », ironise Severus, alors que dans son dos, sa nièce et son filleul ricanent. Qu'on le veuilles ou non, voir le fier Lucius Malfoy dans cet état est rare -et même Draco sait en profiter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Lucius est né en 1954 et Severus en 1960.  
[2] Gilderoy Lockhart était effectivement à Ravenclaw.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** J'aime bien ce chapitre, sincèrement. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas dire s'il y en aura d'autres, mais je l'aime bien. Il est assez léger, je trouves, et très rigolo. Je regrettes qu'on ne voit pas la bagarre, dans le film. Ça aurait été cool, je trouves. D'ailleurs, saviez-vous que pour le film, les réalisateurs ont réutilisés les décors de la boutique d'Ollivander pour faire celle de Flourish et Blotts? C'est franchement sympathique! Ce genre de petits détails est amusant!  
Ah, j'oubliais; pour l'avertissement de langage vulgaire, on s'entends que vu l'âge de nos héros, c'est surtout des « mudblood »? Mais vu que c'est tout de même vulgaire, je me suis dit que ça valait mieux. Idiot, je sais. Peut-être que plus tard, j'en mettrais d'autres. On verra bien... Quant à l'angoisse, c'est simplement car notre Cerri' adorée va subir un très gros stress, et vous savez lequel...  
Bref! J'espères qu'à vous aussi, ce petit chapitre vous a plût et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!


	3. Comment rater le train selon Gryffindor

**Titre :** Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire, purisme, angoisse.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen fait sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, mais celle-ci sera bien différente de la précédente, car l'Héritier de Slytherin fait soudainement parler de lui. Sauf qu'il ne le fait que pour une raison; purifier le collège sorcier des Mudbloods...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Daphne Greengrass || Draco Malfoy || Pansy Parkinson || Vincent Crabbe || Gregory Goyle || Minerva McGonagall || Hermione Granger || Sorting Hat || Blaise Zabini || Albus Dumbledore || Molly Weasley. Mention de Harry Potter || Ron Weasley || Fred Weasley || George Weasley || Percy Weasley || Colin Creevey || Luna Lovegood || Xenophilius Lovegood || Ginny Weasley || Gilderoy Lockhart || Arthur Weasley.  
 **M/A :** En écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis demandé ce que la Trace faisait, exactement. Je suis donc allé sur Wiki Harry Potter, et j'y ai trouvé ceci;  
« [...] _La Trace a toutefois des limites car elle ne permet pas de détecter celui qui a réellement pratiqué la magie. Ainsi, elle se révèle inefficace pour des jeunes sorciers qui sont à proximité de sorciers adultes ou d'autres êtres magiques._ »  
Vous vous rendez compte des possibilités que ça donne, cette info?! Je vais tellement me marrer! Et puis, ça explique pourquoi Harry a reçu l'avertissement du Ministère, pour l'affaire Dobby! Comme il était le seul sorcier habitant au 4 Privet Drive, et que la présence de Dobby était inconnue de tous, personne ne pouvait dire si c'était lui ou pas qui a lancé le sort!  
Et ceux qui me disent que je suis une retardée mentale, sachez que je ne m'étais JAMAIS posée la question avant. J'ai un milliard de trucs à penser, moi! Pour cette fic, pour mes histoires personnelles ou pour ma vie en général! Cherchez des insultes polies pour faire chier mes frères aussi brillants que des Gryffindors, c'est très compliqué! Et évitez leurs baffes aussi, tiens...  
Ceux qui sont pro-Lions, ne le prenez pas mal. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de mal, avec eux. Et je peux pas utiliser Hufflepuff, car je les aime beaucoup. Sauf Diggory. 'Me tape sur les nerfs, avec son air innocent et débile de la vie...  
Bref. Je remercies Zeugma412 pour avoir commenté.  
Sur ce long interlude inutile, on se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Hogwarts Express = Poudlard Express.**  
 **Daphne Greengrass = Daphné Greengrass.**  
 **Hogsmeade = Pré-au-lard.**  
 **Thestral = Sombral.**  
 **Sorting Hat = Choixpeau magique.**  
 **Hufflepuff = Poufsouffle.**  
 **Creevey = Crivey.**  
 **Le Quibbler = Le Chicaneur.**  
 **Howler = Beuglante.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin**  
 **Chapitre trois : Comment rater le train selon Gryffindor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1er septembre 1992_

« Cerridwen!

-J'arrives! », réponds distraitement la jeune fille, sans jeter un regard derrière elle, occupée à remplir son très vieux sac de denim de livres, aussi bien sorciers que moldus, pour le voyage en train. Bien installé dans son panier de voyage, Elwë la regarde s'affairer à ces derniers préparatifs de la rentrée, assez ennuyé. Ignorant l'apathie de son familier, Cerridwen fait le tour de la pièce du regard, espérant n'avoir rien oublié. Elle ignore si elle va revenir à Spinner's End pour les vacances d'hiver, alors mieux vaut tout emmener.

Une fois sûre d'elle, elle referme son sac, puis sa malle. Après avoir glissé son sac sur son épaule et pris le panier de son chat, elle lance sans la moindre hésitation un _Locomotor Barda_ , qui soulève sa lourde malle aux armes de sa maison.

Une chance tout de même que la Trace soit inactive en présence d'un sorcier majeur et sur les baguettes de ceux-ci, sinon elle aurait reçue un grand nombre d'avertissements du ministère, depuis le début de l'été.

Elle quitte sa chambre, son bagage la suivant, comme porté par un valet invisible. La jeune sorcière referme machinalement la porte, puis descends l'escalier, rejoignant son oncle au salon.

Severus, en la voyant arriver dans la petite pièce avec sa grosse valise flottant derrière elle, ne dit rien. D'une part car c'est très normal dans les familles sorcières, et de l'autre car il est tout aussi normal qu'une Slytherin utilise les lois et les règlements à son avantage. Et qu'il soit un profeseur est un détail qu'il préfère mettre de côté.

La malle est tranquillement posée sur le sol, à côté de la Terreur des Cachots, qui en saisit aussitôt les poignées. La jeune fille va tranquillement se placer à côté de lui, puis il place sa main libre sur son épaule et, la seconde d'après, ils transplanent en direction du quai 9¾.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ça ne fait que quelques minutes que le train est parti que la porte de son compartiment s'ouvre. Intérieurement, Cerridwen soupire; Draco l'a retrouvé. Pourtant, elle ne lui jette aucun regard, continuant de lire son livre. À côté d'elle, libéré de son panier pour le voyage, Elwë continue de dormir, ronflant rauquement.

« Enfin tranquille! »

 _Ça, c'est pas Draco..._ , réalise-t-elle. Elle lève les yeux, pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agit en vérité de Daphne Greengrass, l'une de ses camarades de dortoir. Comme la plupart des filles de bonne famille, ses cheveux châtains sont tenus longs et coiffés -même si les siens sont cette fois tressés. Un sourire satisfait éclaire son visage pâle, alors qu'elle fixe la porte qu'elle vient de refermer. Visiblement, elle ne l'a pas remarqué. Cerridwen attends donc quelques secondes, le temps que l'Héritière Greengrass réalise qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un dans le compartiment où elle vient d'entrer.

« Oh, bonjour Cerridwen, fait-elle, en la regardant, légèrement gênée.

-Bonjour, réponds la Vert et Argent. Que puis-je pour toi?

-Rien. Je voulais juste échapper à Pansy.

-Tu n'es pas amie avec elle?[1], s'étonne la brune.

-Si, mais parfois, elle est très lourde... Et comme elle est toujours avec Draco... »

Elle s'arrête, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Oui...? , encourage Cerridwen.

-Je préfère ne rien dire sur lui, vu que vous êtes amis..., s'explique Daphne.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je passe mon temps avec lui que nous sommes amis. C'est simplement car je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, rectifie-t-elle. La seconde Slytherin cligne des yeux, puis va s'asseoir sur le banc en face de la nièce du Maître des Potions.

-Si je comprends bien, ça ne te dérange pas si je restes avec toi le temps du voyage?

-Tout à fait.

-On se fait une Bataille Explosive? », propose sa compagne de train, en sortant d'elle ne sait où un paquet des cartes en question. Acceptant l'offre, Cerridwen range son livre dans son sac, se disant que ce voyage risque de ne pas être aussi ennuyant que prévu.

Les deux jeunes sorcières font donc quelques batailles, discutant parfois entre elles de choses anodines. Elles ne sont interrompus qu'une fois, par la vendeuse de friandises, à qui Daphne achète des Dragées surprises. À un moment, la Slytherin est convaincu d'avoir entraperçue la Je-Sais-Tout des Lions, mais par chance, elle repart presque aussitôt, sans entrer dans leur compartiment.

Lorsque la nuit commence à tomber, leur indiquant que le Hogwart Express arrive bientôt à Hogsmeade, Daphne prends congé de sa camarade de dortoir, pour rejoindre son propre compartiment afin d'enfiler sa robe d'école. Une fois la brune partit, Cerridwen fait de même, puis fait entrer Elwë dans son panier, sans se presser.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le train s'arrête, et la voix du contrôleur résonne dans les wagons, demandant aux élèves de laisser leurs malles et leurs animaux dans le train et qu'ils seront emmenés à leurs dortoirs dans la soirée. Elle flatte une dernier fois son familier à robe gris, ramasse son sac puis descends rejoindre les autres élèves.

« Cerridwen! Tu étais où? , s'écrie Draco, à l'instant où elle arrive au quai.

-Dans le train. », réponds la Serpent, de son habituel ton inflexible. Derrière lui, Pansy ricane, alors que Vincent et Gregory sourient, un peu mal à l'aise. La Cour des Serpents, comme on les surnomme, une fois leurs petites crises de rire terminées, se mettent à suivre leurs aînés, afin de prendre les calèches qui les conduiront à Hogwarts, la tradition étant que seul les premières années puissent prendre les bateaux.

En arrivant à l'endroit où se trouve les calèches, Cerridwen s'arrête, choquée.

 _Qu'est-ce... c'est que ÇA?!_

Devant elle, tirant les diligences du collège, se trouve les chevaux les plus squelettiques et les plus terrifiants qu'elle a jamais vu. En fait, il n'y a même pas de peau, entre les os et le pelage noir. Dôtée d'une tête de dragon et d'immenses ailes de chauve-souris, toutefois repliées contre son corps maigre, la créature attends paisiblement, pratiquement sans bouger.

« Cerridwen? Ça va? , s'inquiète Draco, voyant sa cousine prendre un teint anormalement blafard, même pour elle.

-Draco... tu les vois? , demande-t-elle.

-Voit quoi? , s'écrie Pansy, se mêlant comme toujours des conversations entre les cousins.

-Thestrals, croasse soudain Vincent.

-Des thestrals? , répète l'Héritière Parkinson.

-Seul ceux qui ont vu la mort et l'ont compris peuvent les voir. », explique-t-il, en haussant vaguement les épaules. À cette explication, Cerridwen ouvre grand les yeux. Elle n'a jamais vu quelqu'un mourir, alors pourquoi les voient-elle? Elle se rappelle ensuite que sa baguette contient un de leurs crins. Machinalement, elle porte sa baguette à ses yeux, la fixant sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce serait à cause de ça qu'elle peut voir les thestrals? _Peut-être_ , se dit-elle, pourtant peu sûre de son explication. Ça lui semble peu logique.

Tout en gardant ses distances avec ces sinistres créatures magiques, la jeune Snape grimpe à bord d'une des calèches, son cousin se plaçant volontairement entre elle et le thestral. Une fois qu'ils sont tous à bord, la diligence s'ébranles et commence à se diriger vers le château. Au moment où ils traversent la Forêt Interdite, elle le voit resserrer autour de lui sa cape d'école, comme pour se rassurer. Visiblement, il lui reste quelques séquelles de sa retenue dans la forêt... Bizarrement, ça la satisfait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivent à Hogwarts. En voyant le célèbre collège sorcier, Cerridwen pousse malgré elle un soupir de joie. La voilà de retour à Hogwarts!

La calèche s'arrête devant les Grandes Portes. Les Slytherins en descendent et se dirigent vers le Grand Hall, comme les autres élèves. Ils sont accueillis par McGonagall, qui doit sûrement attendre les premières années. En passant devant la directrice-adjointe, Cerridwen la salue d'un geste de la tête, tandis que la Cour l'ignore superbement. Au moment où ils s'éloignent, Granger entre en furie dans le hall d'entrée, se dirigeant vers l'ancienne Lionne.

« Professeur McGonagall!

-Que se passe-t-il, miss Granger? , demande la directrice des Rouge et Or.

-Harry et Ron ne sont pas là! Ils n'étaient pas dans le train!

-Le balafré et la belette ne sont pas là? , répète Draco.

-Visiblement. », confirme la brune, pas vraiment rassurée. Les Weasley sont connus pour arriver parfois en retard, mais pas à ce point. D'autant plus qu'elle sait que les jumeaux et leur frère aîné sont présents, vu qu'ils les ont croisés, sur le quai.

Ils rentrent dans la Grande Salle, déjà très bruyante, et vont s'asseoir à la table de leur Maison, dont le niveau sonore est très raisonnable, selon Cerridwen. Celle-ci lève momentanément les yeux vers la table des professeurs, pour y voir son oncle, qui surveille les moindres faits et gestes de ses élèves. En retournant son attention vers ses camarades, elle croise les yeux bruns de Daphne, qui hoche la tête, en guise de salut. Elle fait de même, puis se mets à écouter Draco, qui bavasse toujours comme une pie.

Après plusieurs minutes, McGonagall arrive, les premières années à ses talons. Aussitôt, le silence s'installe; tous observent avec solennité les jeunes sorciers, qui semblent tous émerveillés par la Grande Salle.

 _J'avais le même air idiot, l'air dernier?_ , se demande la Vert et Argent, en voyant les mines médusées des premières années, qui lèvent les yeux vers le plafond magique. Comme l'an dernier, la directrice de la maison des Chevaliers les mets en rang, puis emmène le tabouret et le Sorting Hat, qui se mets à pousser la chansonette. Toutefois, Cerridwen remarque quelque chose semble avoir interpellé son oncle, car celui-ci se lève et quitte la Grande Salle par la porte derrière la table des enseignants.

« Où va le professeur Snape? , souffle Pansy, qui semble aussi l'avoir remarqué.

-Aucune idée, réponds Draco, assis en face d'elle. Cerridwen, tu le sais?

-Pas le moins du monde, déclare-t-elle, aussi curieuse qu'eux. Une fois la chanson du Sorting Hat terminé, toute la salle applaudit, puis McGonagall commence à appeler les nouveaux élèves. Vincent Addams, Ravenclaw; Sabrina Amber, Slytherin; Laura Bertrand, Hufflepuff; Andrews Barnaby, Gryffindor; Kenneth Carmichael, Ravenclaw; Colin Creevey, Gryffindor... Et ça continue pendant un long moment. Les noms défilent, jusqu'à ce qu'un nom sort du lot;

-Luna Lovegood!

-Tiens, la fille de Xeno! , s'amuse Blaise, lorsqu'une petite fille s'approche en sautillant du Sorting Hat.

-Le propriétaire du _Quibbler_? , demande Daphne.

-RAVENCLAW!

-Absolument. », assure Draco, moqueur, en suivant du regard la jeune Lovegood, qui va s'asseoir à la table des Aigles, toujours en sautillant. Cerridwen fait de même, souriant légèrement et ce malgré elle. Les Lovegood sont les sorciers les plus excentriques qui soient, mais ça les rends assez sympathiques.

Au même moment, le professeur Snape revient, se dirigeant aussitôt vers sa collègue écossaise. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille -quelque chose qui semble irriter la sorcière, qui le remercie d'un geste de la tête. Le directeur des Slytherin repart tout aussi vite, alors que McGonagall reprends sa répartition.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit, tu penses? , souffle le blond.

-Aucune idée, réponds Cerridwen, qui commence à comprendre pourquoi ses aînés se plaignent de la Répartition. C'est long et ennuyant, au point que la seule chose à faire est de papoter comme de vieilles sorcières sur Diagon Alley.

-Ginevra Weasley! , appelle finalement McGonagall.

-Encore une? , soupire Blaise.

-La benjamine, présente l'Héritier Malfoy, alors que la petite rousse s'avance vers le Sorting Hat. On dépose l'artefact magique sur la tête, et celui-ci reste silencieux une ou deux secondes avant de s'écrier;

-GRYFFINDOR! »

Dernière vague d'applaudissements, particulièrement sonore chez les Rouge et Or, alors que McGonagall reprends le Sorting Hat et son tabouret et quitte la Grande Salle, puis le silence revient. Dumbledore se lève, pour ouvrir le banquet de rentrée;

« Je n'ai que quelques mots à vous dire avant que vous ne commenciez ce repas; bon appétit! »

Et aussitôt, les plats d'or, jusqu'ici vides, se remplissent de nourriture, sur les yeux effarés des nouveaux élèves, alors que leurs camarades plus âgés, habitués à cette scène, commencent à se servir, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. À peine le banquet commence-t-il que Dumbledore se lève et quitte à son tour la Grande Salle, surprenant aussi bien les élèves que les professeurs.

« Où va-t-il? , questionne Pansy.

-Comme si on le savait! », réplique sèchement Draco, en s'attaquant à des côtelettes d'agneaux. Sa cousine, elle, a une petite idée sur la question. Elle regarde en direction de la table des Lions, pour s'apercevoir que, comme le disait la Je-Sais-Tout, il manque deux personnes parmi les élèves de la maison des Chevaliers. En l'occurence, Weasley sixième du nom et Harry. Il ne faut pas être Merlin pour comprendre que le départ des professeurs concernent les deux absents.

Ce n'est qu'après une quinzaine de minutes que les professeurs Dumbledore et Snape, celui-ci semblant d'ailleurs de fort mauvaise humeur - plus que d'habitude, en tout cas - ne reviennent à leurs places. Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est au tour de McGonagall, visiblement toujours aussi irritée que durant la Répartition, de refaire son apparition. Si leurs retours provoquent quelques rumeurs, elles se perdent facilement dans le brouhaha de la Grande Salle.

À la fin du banquet, le directeur se lève, faisant taire les centaines d'élèves, qui tournent tous la tête vers le vieux mage.

« Bienvenue à tous, pour une nouvelle année à Hogwarts! Avant que vous n'alliez retrouver vos dortoirs, j'aurais quelques petits messages à vous faire. Tout d'abords, je souhaites remercier monsieur Gilderoy Lockhart [il désigne de la main l'auteur à succés, assis non loin de lui et qui reçoit de nombreux applaudissements de la part des élèves, surtout féminins], qui a accepté de prendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. »

 _Il a accepté simplement parce que ça fait beau sur son C.V._ , pense la brune, en observant le sorcier en robe bleue-verte, alors que Dumbledore fait ses messages habituels, soit que la Forêt Interdite porte bien son nom, qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs de l'école et que les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch se feront durant la seconde semaine de cours.

« Tu va faire les sélections, cette année? , demande Blaise à Draco, lorsqu'ils finissent par quitter la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les cachots, où se trouve la salle commune de Slytherin. En réponse, le blond n'a qu'un ricanement, indiquant ce qu'il en pense.

-Vous savez ce que Potty[2] et la belette ont fait? , s'inscrute soudain Pansy, comme à l'habitude.

-Non, quoi?

-Ils sont venus en voiture volante! »

 _Les idiots!_

« Sans rire? Et comment tu sais ça, toi?

-Une femme ne révèle jamais ses secrets. », se moque Pansy, en entrant dans la salle commune à la suite de la préfète -son collègue masculin étant chargé de s'occuper des premières années. La Cour des Serpents, tout comme Blaise, Daphne et Cerridwen, s'empressent de la suivre, trop fatigués pour tenter de faire les malins.

Ce qui serait risqué, vu l'air mauvais qu'affichait leur directeur de maison à leur sortie de la Grande Salle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _2 septembre 1992_

Le lendemain matin, les deuxièmes années de Slytherin eurent la confirmation que Pansy avait eu raison, en recevant leurs exemplaires du _Daily Prophet_ , au petit-déjeuner. L'affaire de la voiture volante fait les gros titres du journal sorcier, et rien qu'à voir le sourire de son cousin, Cerridwen sait très bien que ça va le tenir occupé pendant des jours.

C'est alors que...

« ... VOLER LA VOITURE! ÇA NE M'AURAIT PAS ÉTONNÉE QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDÉ DANS QUEL ÉTAT D'INQUIÉTUDE ON ÉTAIT, TON PÈRE ET MOI QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU! »

Les hurlements, provoqués sans nul doute par une femme à la voix magiquement amplifiée, secouent les murs de la Grande Salle et fait trembler les assiettes et les verres. La Vert et Argent, qui tente en vain de se boucher les oreilles, tourne la tête vers l'origine du boucan infernal, qui se révèle provenir de la table des Gryffindors. Le cadet Weasley est tassé sur son banc, au point que seul le haut de son front écarlate est visible. En tentant de se concentrer, Cerridwen aperçoit l'enveloppe rouge caractéristique des Howlers.

 _Pauvre lui..._

« ... REÇU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR! J'AI CRU QUE TON PÈRE ALLAIT MOURRIR DE HONTE! ON NE T'A PAS ÉLEVÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME ÇA! HARRY ET TOI, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER! », continue la Howler de la matrone Weasley. En entendant son nom, Harry se crispe et tente de ne plus regarder la lettre magique, que la brune a de plus en plus envie de faire taire d'un bon _Evanesco_.

« ... ABSOLUMENT INDIGNÉE! TON PÈRE RISQUE UNE ENQUÊTE DU MINISTÈRE! C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ET SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, TU REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON! »

Cerridwen met un temps à remarquer que le silence est de retour. Les hurlements de la Howler la font trembler de manière incontrôlée; Merlin qu'elle déteste entendre des cris! Pourquoi, ça, c'est la question... Une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'est Draco. Le plus lentement possible, la Slytherin se décrispe, puis retire ses mains de sur ses oreilles.

 _Ça commence bien la journée..._ , pense-t-elle, en respirant profondément, ignorant par l'habitude les regards inquiets de la Cour des Serpents. _Vivement la suite..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Selon JKR, Daphne fait parti du gang de Pansy.  
[2] Dans l'argot anglophone (ou britannique), _potty_ signifie _dingue, cinglé_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Sincèrement, je hais ce chapitre. J'ai mis deux putains de mois à l'écrire! Il ne me plaisait pas du tout. Et j'avais aucune inspiration pour la chanson, dont je l'ai occulté. Désolé pour ceux qui voulaient connaître mes talents en ce qui a trait la poésie! J'ai d'autres fléreurs à fouetter, comme on dit.  
Une chance quand même que ma partenaire me poussait dans le dos pour que je le termine et commence le quatrième chapitre... Et que j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour écrire mon roman. Parce que les deux parlent de sorcellerie, et donc quand j'ai de l'inspiration pour celui-ci, ben j'en ai pour cette saga. Je suis géniale, non?  
Pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre, j'ai écouté un film, _Doux novembre_ (en France _Sweet November_. Dites, c'est quoi votre trip de garder les noms anglophones des films, quand on peut les traduire? Et pourquoi, quand je cherches un film, j'suis obligé de chercher la version VF du titre?). C'était moyen, et je sais pas dans quelle ville ça se passe. Et dedans, y'avait un drag queen (MADOOOOO LAMOTTEEEEE!). Juste pour savoir qui c'est, j'ai cliqué sur son nom. Et vous savez c'est qui? Le même acteur qui fait... LUCIUS MALFOY! J'ai éclaté de rire, en lisant ça! Je pourrais jamais regarder Lucius sans me souvenir de ça, maintenant...  
Ce sont de petites choses qui font mon bonheur...  
Bref, sur ce message de fin laaaaargement bizarre, je vous dis à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de commenter! C'est très important!  
... J'sais pas pourquoi, mais là, j'ai envie de me taper les trois films du _Hobbit_. Juste pour pouvoir baver sur Thorin Écu-de-Chêne (pour une fois que je trouve qu'un barbu est attirant!) et imaginer une fin heureuse entre lui et Bilbon Sacquet. Ils sont trop mignons, ensembles!


	4. lecon silencieuse

**Titre :** Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire, purisme, angoisse.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen fait sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, mais celle-ci sera bien différente de la précédente, car l'Héritier de Slytherin fait soudainement parler de lui. Sauf qu'il ne le fait que pour une raison; purifier le collège sorcier des Mudbloods...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Gilderoy Lockhart || Seamus Finnigan || Marcus Flint || Draco Malfoy || Lucian Bole || Adrian Pucey || Blaise Zabini || Elisabeth Murdoch || Millicent Bulstrode || Poppy Pomfrey. Mention de Neville Longbottom || Hermione Granger || Daphne Greengrass || Quirinus Quirrell || Lucius Malfoy || Harry Potter || Oliver Wood || Ron Weasley || Narcissa Malfoy.  
 **M/A :** Bon matin tout le monde! Juste pour information, sachez que je ne suis pas à la maison et que ce n'est pas moi qui a publié ce chapitre. Mon père a réussi à nous embaucher, mes frères et moi, à son travail, dans une imprimerie. Et nos horaires vont de seize heures à minuit (ou pour vous, de vingt-et-une heures à six heures), du coup je suis dans l'incapacité totale de publier. Par chance, ma mère a accepté de le faire à ma place. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive...  
Sinon, pour ce qui est des anecdotes habituels... Mon amie et moi, on a fait un test concernant les qualités de chaque Maison, juste pour savoir dans laquelle on irait. Et j'ai toutes les qualités de Ravenclaw! Et mon amie est un Chapeauflou, vu qu'elle a à la fois les qualités de Hufflepuff et de Slytherin... Mais comme elle n'est pas du tout du type reptilien, elle a décidé d'aller chez les Jaune et Noir. Depuis, je l'appelle "blairelle" et elle "corbeau". C'est marrant parce que personne ne comprends de quoi on parle!  
... On n'a vraiment pas de vie, on sait.  
Sur ce, je remercies Karozthor the Necromangus, Zeugma, Casey Jun, Yngvildr the Voracious, Nahys, MissAerin et Quelqu'un de curieux pour avois mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté (et Casey Jun et Quelqu'un de curieux pour le premier volume), et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Longbottom = Londubat.**  
 **Witch Weekly = Sorcière-Hebdo.**  
 **Niffler = Niffleur.**  
 **Pensieve = Pensine.**  
 **Oliver Wood = Olivier Dubois.**  
 **Mudblood = Sang-de-bourbe.**  
 **Poppy Pomfrey = Pompom Pomfresh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin**  
 **Chapitre quatre : Leçon silencieuse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _3 septembre 1992_

Cerridwen ne sait plus quoi penser de son nouveau professeur de DCFM. Avant que les cours ne commencent, elle se disait que malgré tout, il connaissait suffisamment sa matière pour être capable de l'enseigner. Ses romans, même s'il dit que ça lui est véritablement arrivé, doivent sûrement contenir un semblant de vérité.

Mais là, elle en doute très franchement.

Lorsque leur cours, en commun avec les Gryffindors, avait commencé, Lockhart avait aussitôt attrapé l'un des livres de Longbottom - _Promenades avec les loup-garous_ , lui semblait-il[1] -, pour montrer à tous sa photo sur la couverture. Il s'était ensuite présenté, nommant tous ses titres comme sur une carte de Chocogrenouille et tentant de faire un peu d'humour -qui n'avait fait rire personne, heureusement. Il leur avait ensuite fait passer un test, soi-disant pour voir s'ils avaient bien compris le contenu de ses bouquins. Or, en lisant les questions, Cerridwen n'avait trouvé que des questions du genre " _quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart?_ " ou encore " _quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal?_ ".

Après avoir lu toutes les questions, la Slytherin décide, après une bonne minute de réflexion, de ne rien écrire.

Trente minutes plus tard, le romancier ramasse les copies et les corrige rapidement du regard, grondant légèrement les élèves devant leurs mauvaises réponses. En arrivant à la copie de Granger, toutefois, il n'a que des points à donner, vu qu'elle a cinquante-quatre bonnes réponses -la totalité du questionnaire, en fait. Et tout aussi soudainement, en regardant la copie en dessous, il fronce les sourcils. Celle-ci est pratiquement vierge; les seules traces d'encre sont celles indiquant le nom d'un élève.

« Qui est miss Cerridwen Snape? , demande l'auteur à succès. Tous se tournent vers la Vert et Argent, assise bien sagement à côté de Daphne.

-C'est moi, indique la brune, sans s'émotionner et intérieurement ravie qu'il ait remarqué son test non fait.

-Tu ne serais pas parente avec Severus Snape, par hasard?

-En effet.

-Oh... Puis-je pour quelle raison tu m'a remis un questionnaire incomplet? , fait Lockhart, secrètement étonné que Severus, qui est loin d'être un bel homme, puisses avoir une aussi jolie fille.

-Nous sommes dans un cours de DCFM, monsieur. Connaître le prénom de vos soeurs[2] ne m'aidera pas à survivre face au Spectre de la Mort, réponds doucement Cerridwen. Et je n'envisages pas d'être journaliste pour le _Witch Weekly_. »

Dans la salle de classe, on entendrait un doxy voler. Les garçons, tant Slytherins que Gryffindors, se retiennent de rire. Les filles, par contre, semblent prêtes à lui sauter à la gorge, outrées par sa réponse insolente. Quant au professeur, il est à la fois stupéfait et sans voix.

 _C'est bien la fille de Severus_ , pense-t-il.

« Bref! , coupe-t-il, en se dirigeant vers son bureau, où il dépose les parchemins. Maintenant, au travail! »

Il prends une cage couverte d'un drap, comme les Moldus le font pour des oiseaux, et la dépose sur son secrétaire.

« Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les créatures les plus répugnantes qui soient connues dans le monde des sorciers! Vous aurez peut-être dans cette classe les plus belles peurs de votre vie. Mais sachez que rien de fâcheux ne peut vous arriver tant que vous êtes en ma présence. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de garder votre calme, déclame-t-il, attisant la curiosité de Cerridwen, qui fixe attentivement la cage drapée. Le silence est total; tous ont les yeux dirigés vers leur professeur, qui vient de saisir un pan du drap cachant la cage.

-Je vous demande de ne pas crier, ça pourrait les énerver. », ordonne Lockhart d'une voix grave, avant de retirer d'un geste vif et maîtrisé le tissu. À l'intérieur de la cage se trouve de petites créatures d'un bleu électrique, aux têtes pointues et aux voix si aïgues que la comparaison avec des perruches se faisait très aisément. À l'instant où leur cage avait été débarassée du drap, les bestioles s'étaient mises à piailler, à faire des grimaces impossibles pour un visage humain aux élèves devant eux, à s'agiter et à tapper sur les barreaux. Cerridwen mets quelques secondes à reconnaître les petits êtres.

 _Des... lutins de Cornouailles? Sans rire?_

« Eh oui, en effet, ce sont des lutins de Cornouailles fraîchement capturés! , présente solennellement le professeur, extrêmement fier de lui., lorsqu'un rire résonne dans la salle de classe. Tous se tournent vers Seamus Finnigan.

-Oui? Vous avez quelque chose à dire? , questionne en souriant le romancier-sorcier.

-Ils ne sont... ils ne sont pas très dangereux, s'explique en bégayant de rire le Lion irlandais.

-N'en soyez pas si sûrs! , siffle Lockhart, soudain irrité, en pointant du doigt comme un instituteur moldu. Ce sont parfois de petites pestes parfaitement diaboliques! »

 _Comme toutes les créatures du Petit Peuple_ [3], songe sarcastiquement la Serpent.

« Maintenant, on va voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller avec eux. », annonce le célèbre écrivain, d'une voix forte qui énerve d'avantage les lutin de Cornouailles et en portant une main au loquet fermant la cage. Comprenant ce qui va se passer, Cerridwen saisit ses affaires, heureusement toujours dans son sac, et Daphne par la manche de sa robe, pour l'entraîner sous leur bureau.

À l'instant où leur professeur ouvre la cage, la jeune sorcière a l'impression que les portes de l'Enfer se sont ouvertes dans la salle de classe. En à peine une seconde, les lutins fusent dans la pièce comme des fusées; deux saisissent un des élèves - Longbottom, peut-être - par les oreilles et vont l'accrocher au lustre; deux autres brisent les carreaux d'une fenêtre avant de s'enfuir dans la brèche; et les autres mettent tout le local de DCFM en pagaille, comme un Niffler dans une maison. Cerridwen serre avec force son sac entre ses bras, pour empêcher les lutins de s'en emparer et de le lancer par les fenêtres brisées comme celui de Draco.

« Allons, allons, attrapez-les! Vite, voyons, attrapez-les, ce ne sont que des lutins! , leur crie Lockhart. Voyant qu'aucun de ses élèves, pour la grande partie cachés sous les tables, ne fait quoique ce soit pour saisir les lutins, il remonte ses manches, prends sa baguette et hurle;

- _Peskipiksi Pesternomi_! »

 _C'est sensé faire quoi, ça?_ , cingle en pensée la brune. Et comme elle le pense, le sortilège ne provoque rien du tout, si ce n'est peut-être l'énervement des lutins de Cornouailles, dont l'un d'eux vient d'arracher des mains du scribouillard, pour la lancer par la fenêtre. Lockhart perds alors tout son courage et se réfugie sous son bureau, juste à temps pour éviter Longbottom et le lustre, qui vont s'écraser au sol.

Après ce qui lui semble être une éternité, la cloche du collège finit par sonner. Immédiatement, Cerridwen sort de sous la table et, sans se soucier des autres, se précipite vers la sortie, tout comme la quasi-totalité de la classe Slytherin-Gryffindor.

 _C'était pire qu'avec Quirrell!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _4 septembre 1992_

« Severus! »

En entendant la voix de son nouveau - et déjà maudit - collègue, le Maître des Potions s'arrête, pratiquement au millieu d'un couloir. Il tourne la tête, fixant rageusement le romancier à deux balles se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui et se rapprochant. Depuis le début des cours, Gilderoy s'amuse à faire le donneur de leçons à tous les professeurs, leur montrant presque comment faire leur travail.

« Quoi? , aboie-t-il, espérant intérieurement que le scribouillard n'a pas décidé de lui dire quoi faire, sinon il risque de se retrouver avec un poison dans sa tasse de thé.

-Je voulais te parler de ta fille, Cerridwen, annonce tout de go le jeune professeur de DCFM. Pendant quelques secondes, Severus pense à lui dévoiler son véritable lien de parenté avec elle, mais il se retient. Pas besoin qu'il le saches... dans l'immédiat, en tout cas.

-Et pourquoi?

-Vois-tu, j'ai donné à mes élèves un questionnaire sur ce qu'ils ont retenu de mes livres... »

Ah, oui. Ce fameux questionnaire, portant d'avantage sur Gilderoy Lockhart que la matière du cours.

« ... et elle n'y a pas répondu.

-Pardon? , s'étonne Severus.

-Elle n'y a pas répondu, répète Gilderoy. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a répliqué qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec mon cours et qu'elle ne voulait pas travailler au _Witch Weekly_. »

 _Bonne réponse, petite Reine._

« Et alors?

-Je n'ai pas osé lui retirer des points, vu que c'était notre premier cours, mais pourrais-tu lui dire de garder ses réflexions pour elle? Elle risque de déranger toute la classe, si elle continue ainsi...

-Je lui dirais, réponds le potionniste, mais je ne garantis rien.

-Ah? Et pourqui? , demande Gilderoy.

-Si tu ne lui poses aucune question, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'elle pense, explique sommairement la Terreur des Cachots.

-Oh... Euh, eh bien... merci... »

Severus observe, pendant un quart de seconde, l'ancien Ravenclaw s'éloigner.

« Lockhart?

-Oui? , s'arrête à son tour l'écrivain-vedette, en se retournant, surpris.

-Cerridwen est ma nièce, pas ma fille.

-Quoi? , croasse-t-il, perdant légèrement de sa superbe. Mais... vous vous ressemblez!

-Nous avons le même sang. », rappelle-t-il, moqueur, avant de s'éloigner à son tour, profondément ravi de l'expression stupéfaite qu'affichait son « collègue », qui d'ailleurs ne bouge plus le moindre muscle.

 _Et un souvenir pour ma pensieve!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _5 septembre 1992_

S'il y a bien une chose que Cerridwen aime autant que les autres, ce sont bien les fins de semaine. Surtout quand l'équipe de Quidditch des Slytherins est partie s'entraîner; bizarrement, elle ne comporte que les plus bruyants de ses camarades de Maison, cette année. Et, en plus, elle n'a pas à supporter Draco, car celui-ci s'est fait prendre dans l'équipe -sans doute à cause des Nimbus 2001 que son père a acheté pour lui garantir une place dans celle-ci. En l'apprenant, plusieurs ont grincé des dents, mais personne - et surtout pas son oncle - ne pouvaient refuser une telle générosité.

Même si ça ne plaît pas à la grande majorié des Serpents, qui auraient adorés montrer leur talent au balai durant les sélections.

Elle secoue la tête, faisant glisser quelques mèches bouclées sur ses yeux spectre. Ça ne lui sert à rien de penser au Quidditch tout de suite; il reste au moins deux mois avant le premier match de la saison. Pour oublier le sport, elle referme les yeux, se laissant bercer par le fin bavardage des rares élèves restés dans la salle commune - plusieurs ayant décidés de profiter du temps encore clément dans le parc du collège -, le crépitement des bûches dans le foyer non loin d'elle, qui malgré la saison est allumée car le refuge des Vert et Argent est tout sauf naturellement chaleureux, ainsi que par les ronronnements rauques et bienheureux d'Elwë, qui est couché sur ses pieds pour les réchauffer. Confortablement installée dans l'une des larges causeuses doublé de velours vert émeraude, Cerridwen se sent très bien.

Mentalement, elle récapitule l'horaire de son samedi, qui ne contient pratiquement rien si on oublie sa visite à son oncle, prévu vers trois heures. Une belle journée, se dit-elle, quand le mur cachant la salle commune s'ouvre, laissant entrer les sept joueurs de Quidditch, menés par un Marcus Flint enthousiaste et un Draco Malfoy tout aussi fier.

« Bonne pratique? , demande un des élèves, quelque part du côté des tables de travail -probablement un cinquième année.

-Absolument! , réponds Lucian Bole, l'un des batteurs.

-Les Nimbus de Malfoy sont incroyables! , rajoute Adrian Pucey, en flattant le manche du sien, comme s'il s'agit du plus beau des joyaux. Ils sont encore meilleurs que celui de Potter!

-Et la tête qu'a fait Wood! , s'extases Flint, en se rémémorant le souvenir en question.

-Wood? , répète Blaise, affalé sans vraiment de grâce dans l'un des fauteuils, non loin d'elle. Comme le capitaine des Gryffindors?

-Tout à fait! , confirme Draco.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là?

-Les Gryffindors devaient apparemment s'entraîner sauf qu'on avait une autorisation de Snape, raconte Flint. Ils étaient pas contents, croyez-moi! »

Quelques Slytherins ricanent.

« Laissez-moi deviner; les Lions sont repartis, parce qu'ils ont pas voulus affronter Snape?

-Pas vraiment... Les amis de Potter sont arrivés et... ça a un peu dégénéré...

-Un peu? , répète Elisabeth Murdoch, la seconde batteuse. Weasley s'est jeté un sort de Crache-Limace parce que Malfoy a été assez con pour traiter Granger de Mudblood! »

En entendant l'incident, Cerridwen rouvre les yeux et se relève sur ses coudes, fixant l'équipe de Quidditch, et en particulier leur jeune attrapeur. Ceux-ci n'ont pratiquement bougés, se tenant toujours près du mur qui ouvre la salle commune des Vert et Argent. _Il a osé dire ça?_ , gronde-t-elle, le fusillant presque du regard. Elle se fiche pas mal à qui l'injure a été lancé; c'est le fait qu'il l'ait dite qui l'a met hors d'elle.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Draco utilise ce mot. Tout l'été, il s'est plaint de Granger à ses parents, ne se lassant pas d'utiliser cette insulte raciste, et ce même devant Cerridwen et son oncle. À plusieurs reprises, Lucius l'a réprimandé à ce sujet - il a beau être puriste, _Mudblood_ est tout de même une grossiéreté et un Malfoy ne peut, après tout, pas se permettre d'être vulgaire comme un sorcier lambda.

Mais visiblement, son cousin n'a pas compris la leçon. Elle devrait peut-être s'en mêler... Un sourire vient éclairer le visage de la brune, à cette pensée.

 _Oui... c'est ce que je vais faire._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _6 septembre 1992_

Ç'a été plus facile qu'elle le supposait, trouver une bonne façon d'apprendre les bonnes manières à Draco. Cerridwen fixe la petite fiole rempli d'un liquide lilas fumant, très fière d'elle. Un peu de Goutte Baillon, et il sera incapable de parler jusqu'à ce que les effets s'estompent!

Elle a longuement réfléchi, avant d'aller fouiller dans la réserve d'ingrédients de son oncle; une potion sera plus difficile à défaire qu'un sortilège. Si elle lui lançait un _Sourdinam_ \- si, encore là, elle savait le lancer -, il ne lui aurait fallu qu'un simple _Finite Incantatem_ ou encore un _Sonorus_ pour le briser. Alors qu'une potion... c'est plus discret, et même si la Goutte Baillon est facilement détectable, on ne peut pas se risquer à lui faire avaler autre chose. Surtout que cette potion est très simple à faire; on l'apprends dès la première année à Hogwarts.

Sans danger, mais humiliante pour quelqu'un aussi bavard que l'Héritier Malfoy. _Et qui tient un langage indigne de sa famille_ , pense-t-elle, sans cacher un rictus très snapien. Au même moment, Millicent rentre dans le dortoir, pour lui dire de se dépêcher si elle veut prendre le petit-déjeuner en paix.

Réalisant l'heure, la jeune sorcière s'empresses de cacher la fiole de potion dans l'une des poches de sa fine veste d'été, puis quitte rapidement son dortoir, afin de rejoindre la Cour des Serpents dans la salle commune, où ils l'attendent.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Poppy Pomfrey a souvent vu des élèves se punir à coups de sortilèges, tous aussi cruels, humiliants et parfois rigolos les uns que les autres. Mais jamais elle n'a eu un cas comme celui-ci.

« Monsieur Malfoy, il semblerait que vous ayez bu de la Goutte Baillon, annonce-t-elle, en fixant le jeune Slytherin devant elle, assis sur l'un des lits de son infirmerie. Le garçon la dévisage, puis s'écrie quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé? , le questionne-t-elle, secrètement amusée. Elle ne devrait pas se réjouir du malheur de ses patients, mais il n'empêche que la personne qui s'est vengé du petit blond n'a pas froid aux yeux et sait quoi faire pour s'éviter des problèmes. Draco continue de gesticuler, comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un l'entendes. À croire qu'il ignore ce que fait la Goutte Baillon.

-Monsieur Malfoy, savez-vous ce qu'est la Goutte Baillon? , demande Poppy. En réponse, le Vert et Argent secoue la tête. Enfin une réponse!

-La Goutte Baillon empêche celui qui le boit de parler, explique la Médicomage. Vous aurez beau tout faire, aucun son ne sortira. Et malheureusement pour vous, l'unique chose que je peux vous conseiller, c'est d'attendre que ça passe. C'est inoffensif, ça ne devrait n'avoir aucun effet secondaire si la potion a été brassée comme il faut. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco semble outré, mais finit par tapoter son poignet, lui demandant combien de temps son calvaire allait durer.

« Entre une ou deux heures, tout au plus. », s'amuse-t-elle.

Définitivement, ça lui change des _Colovaria_ [4] et des _Redactum Cranium_ [4]!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] En fait, c'était _Randonnées avec les trolls_ [ _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ , chapitre 6, page 109].  
[2] Gilderoy Lockhart a effectivement deux soeurs plus âgées [Wiki Harry Potter].  
[3] Le Petit Peuple est un terme qui désigne les petits êtres humanoïdes issus des mythologies et du folklore, en particulier celte et nordique. On y compte les fées, les lutins, les trolls, les gnomes et les elfes [Wikipédia].  
[4] _Colovaria_ est un sortilège qui altère la couleur des cheveux, alors que _Redactum Cranium_ réduit la taille de la tête [Wiki Harry Potter].

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Pour la scène du cours de DCFM, je me souviens avoir osé aller l'écouter en VF plutôt qu'en VQ, car je voulais savoir quelle formule Lockhart utilise, par chez vous. Dans la VQ, il dit « Peskipiksi persternomi », mais vu que c'est la formule originale, je suis pas très sûre de moi. Et durant toute la vidéo, j'ai eu des p*tains de palpitations! La VF me fait peur. J'avoues cependant que la voix de Lockhart en VF est très potable -mais rien ne va valoir celle en VQ, enfin pour moi.  
... Je devrais peut-être mettre les films en VQ sur YouTube. Et demander de l'aide à mon frère, vu que j'ai pas de lecteur DVD sur mon PC...  
Bref! Au départ, ce chapitre s'appelait _Mot interdit_ , mais ma partenaire et moi, on a changés presque à la dernière minute le titre, parce qu'on avait envie d'utiliser une potion qu'on avait entre-temps découvert -celle que Cerri' utilise pour se venger.  
Dans tous les cas, j'espères que ce chapitre vous a plût et je vous dis à la prochaine! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire!


	5. L'Héritier de Slytherin

**Titre :** Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire, purisme, angoisse.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen fait sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, mais celle-ci sera bien différente de la précédente, car l'Héritier de Slytherin fait soudainement parler de lui. Sauf qu'il ne le fait que pour une raison; purifier le collège sorcier des Mudbloods...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Le Baron Sanglant || Daphne Greengrass || Miss Norris || Argus Filch || Pomona Sprout || Pansy Parkinson || Blaise Zabini || Gregory Goyle. Mention de Oliver Wood || Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête || Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore || Vincent Crabbe || Harry Potter || Ron Weasley || Hermione Granger || Poppy Pomfrey || Thetys Greengrass || Oliver Snape || Tobias Snape || Narcissa Malfoy.  
 **M/A :** Vous voulez apprendre quelque chose? Après ma page blanche pour le chapitre trois, j'ai terminé le quatrième en à peine deux jours! Je suis donc à trois chapitres écrits en une semaine! Enfin... si je termine celui-ci d'ici dimanche. Sinon... pas grave! Ça me fait juste penser que je devrais peut-être penser à m'acheter le quatrième tome.  
Dans tous les cas, je vous annonce que l'action commence dans ce chapitre! De toute façon, vu le titre du chapitre, vous vous en doutiez, non?  
Je remercies d'ailleurs Zeugma412, Karozthor the Necromangus, noor13 et mangas-addict pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Miss Noris = Miss Teigne.**  
 **Argus Filch = Argus Rusard.**  
 **Pomona Sprout = Pomona Chourave.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin**  
 **Chapitre cinq : L'Héritier de Slytherin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _24 octobre 1992_

Accoudée à une fenêtre, Cerridwen observe la pluie torrentielle tombant sur la région. Les gouttes d'eau s'échouent sur la vitre avec fracas, comme des morceaux de verre sur de la pierre, et brouille tout ce qui, en temps normal, est visible depuis cette fenêtre. Mais la jeune sorcière ne bouge pas, fixant sans bouger le mauvais temps qui dure depuis bientôt un mois.

Elle aurait pu rester avec ses camarades de promotion, dans la salle commune des Slytherins, mais elle aurait dû supporter Draco, et ça, en ce moment, c'est impossible. Car contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, son cousin n'a absolument pas compris sa leçon. Dès que les effets de la Goutte Baillon ont disparus, il a repris ses mauvaises habitudes, même si désormais il se retient d'utiliser « Mudblood » en public. Pour lui, c'était Granger la coupable -même si personne, chez les Vert et Argent, n'a vu la Lionne s'approcher de leur table au moment des faits.

Pour la première fois depuis un temps indéfini, peut-être une heure, la Serpent laisse échapper un soupir exaspéré. À chaque fois que le blond utilise « Mudblood », ce qui arrive très souvent, elle a envie de lui hurler d'arrêter, de se taire. Mais elle se retient -de peine et de misère, cependant.

 _S'il savait... Mais personne ne doit le savoir_ , songe-t-elle, déprimée -et pas à cause de la pluie.

Son regard est alors attiré par des tâches d'un rouge détrempé, qui se dirigent vers le château. Pendant quelques secondes, Cerridwen se demande ce que c'est, avant de se souvenir que l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffindors est sortie s'entraîner ce matin, malgré la température mauvaise des derniers jours. Leur capitaine est visiblement déterminé à gagner la Coupe de Quidditch, au point d'ignorer les contraintes de la météo.

« Vous semblez soucieuse, gente dame, fait la voix de basse du Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de leur maison. Surprise, Cerridwen tourne la tête, pour voir le spectre à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Oh, bon après-midi Baron, le salue-t-elle. Quel bon vent vous emmène?

-Rien, si ce n'est que je fuis Sir Nicholas, réponds dans un soupir à glacer le sang l'ancien noble. La Slytherin fronce les sourcils. Sir Nicholas?

-Vous parlez du fantôme des Gryffindors?

-En effet. Il est déterminé à organiser une soirée pour son cinq centième anniversaire de mort, confirme avec aigreur le Baron Sanglant.

-Anniversaire de mort? , répète Cerridwen. Est-ce courant, parmi les fantômes?

-Pas le moins du monde! , s'écrie le fantôme. Il ne le fait que parce que Sir Delaney-Podmore a refusé de le faire rentrer dans le club des Chasseurs sans Tête!

-Les lions sont le signe de l'orgueil, compatit-elle. Une fois qu'on oublie ses vêtements couverts de sang et ses chaînes, le Baron Sanglant se révèle être quelqu'un d'assez agréable à cotôyer, bien qu'il soit parfois aigri et très tourmenté. Et bien que les élèves sous son égide l'apprécient et n'hésitent pas à lui demander de l'aide, seul Cerridwen prends la peine de converser avec lui.

-Si j'étais vous, reprends-t-il d'une voix plus calme, je resterais loin de cette aile pendant quelques temps. Il pourrait vous inviter à cette soirée des plus inconvenantes et il sera fort regrettable de vous faire manquer le banquet de Samhuinn.

-Merci de votre attention, Baron, remercie la Vert et Argent.

-D'ailleurs... n'est-ce pas l'heure de votre rendez-vous hebomadaire avec monsieur votre oncle?

-Déjà? , s'étonne-t-elle.

-Il me semble. Me permettez-vous de vous donner un conseil?

-Lequel?

-Avant de rejoindre le Grand Hall, prenez la première porte à votre droite, indique le fantôme. Derrière se trouve un escalier qui vous emmèneras directement dans les cachots. Vous retrouverez vite votre chemin à partir de là.

-Je vous remercies de nouveau, monsieur le Baron.

-Rien n'est plus naturel que d'aider une gente dame de ma Maison. », déclare humblement le spectre. Il soulève son chapeau et la salue, puis s'éloigne. La jeune sorcière attends qu'il ait disparu de son champ de vision pour partir en sens inverse.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a hâte d'utiliser ce passage secret!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _31 octobre 1992_

Tout élève de Hogwarts qui se respecte a hâte à certains évènements spécifiques; les matchs Gryffindor/Slytherin, les vacances d'hiver... et les banquets. Dans le collège anglais, il y en a trois -celui de la rentrée, celui de fin d'année et celui de Samhuinn, ou Halloween comme disent les Nés-moldus. L'an dernier, à cause d'un troll - et pas au sens figuré -, le festin de la Fête des Morts avait été reporté, ce qui avait décu tous les élèves, et en particulier les Premières Années de l'époque.

Mais cette année, aucun troll à signaler -si on occulte les garçons, bien sûr. Même si les festivités se rapprochent d'avantage des Moldus que des sorciers, la soirée est franchement agréable. Et jamais Cerridwen n'a vu autant de friandises, pas même l'an dernier. À croire que les elfes de maison se sont surpassés pour faire oublier le Samhuinn précédent! Elle s'est amusée comme jamais, que ce soit à faire des concours de Dragées Surprises avec Vincent et Daphne (curieusement, l'Héritier des Crabbe est très chanceux), à se goinfrer de Patacitrouilles ou à rire des pitreries de Blaise avec des Couinesouris en sucre.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire autant, commente Draco, lorsqu'ils quittent la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

-Parfois il est bon de se laisser aller. », réponds la Serpent, en ramenant une boucle derrière son oreille, lorsqu'un brouhaha horrifié se fait entendre en provenance du couloir permettant aux Ravenclaws et aux Gryffindors de rejoindre leurs tours. Étonnées, les deux autres maisons, toutes deux situées dans les cachots[1], s'arrêtent un instant, avant de se précipiter vers la source du boucan de plus en plus étouffé.

Ils arrivent ainsi à un couloir sûrement désert il y a maintenant quelques minutes et qui, désormais, grouille d'élèves encerclant quelque chose. Draco lui saisit machinalement la manche de sa robe et l'entraîne vers le premier, se frayant un chemin à travers les Slytherins, les Hufflepuffs et les Aigles. Et lorsqu'ils arrivent là où il le veut, Cerridwen sent l'air quitter ses poumons.

Accroché à une torchère par la queue, aussi raide qu'une statue, se trouve Miss Norris, l'horrible chatte du concierge. Ses yeux rouges grands ouverts sont fixés sur un point invisible. Et au-dessus, en lettres brillantes et d'un rouge poisseux, est écrit;

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.  
ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ-GARDE.

« Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez-garde! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Mudbloods! , s'écrie le blond. Le silence des élèves rends sa voix plus forte, alors que son visage se fends d'un sourire arrogant. À ces paroles, Cerridwen a l'impression que son coeur cesse de battre. Et la seconde d'après, son coeur se remets à pomper, mais trop vite -elle a presque l'impression qu'il va sauter hors de sa cage thoracique. Ses doigts tremblent, et elle porte ses mains glacées et frissonnantes à sa poitrine, soudainement étouffée et nauséeuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? , ordonne la voix du concierge. _Il est si loin..._ , songe-t-elle, alors que le Squib se faufile à son tour parmi les élèves.

-Ma chatte! Ma chatte! Qu'est-il arrivé à ma chatte? », gueule Filch, les yeux presque sortis des orbites, avant de se tourner vers les trois élèves se tenant tout près de l'horrible scène. Distraitement, la Vert et Argent s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de Harry, de la Je-Sais-Tout et de Weasley sixième du nom. Le pourquoi du comment, elle s'en moque. Même quand le concierge s'avance vers le Lion aux yeux verts en l'accusant d'avoir tuer son familier et en le menaçant de mort, elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur ce qui se passe; les mots de Draco tournent dans sa tête, revenant avec plus de force à chaque fois.

 _Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Mudbloods... L'Héritier va tous nous tuer... Je vais finir comme Miss Norris..._

« Allez dans vos dortoirs! Immédiatement! , retentit la voix d'un professeur, probablement celle de Sprout. De nouveau, comme trop souvent, elle sent la main de son cousin prendre la sienne et la guider. Elle ne prête aucune attention à ce qui se passe autour d'elle; les voix de la Cour des Serpents lui viennent étouffées, entre chaque battement de coeur.

-Draco, Cerridwen a l'air bizarre... », fait Pansy.

 **Boum. Boum.**

« Elle a l'air malade. », ajoute Blaise.

 **Boum. Boum.**

« Elle doit pas avoir l'habitude de manger autant de sucre. », commente Gregory.

 **Boum. Boum.**

« Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, déclare Daphne. Madame Pomfrey va sûrement avoir un truc pour les indigestions. Vous le direz au professeur Snape, s'il vient à la salle commune. »

 **Boum. Boum. Boum.**

La main légèrement rêche du blond est remplacé par une autre, plus délicate et plus douce, qui la tire doucement, alors qu'une autre se pose sur une de ses épaules. Si Cerridwen n'était pas autant déconnecté du monde présent, elle aurait pu remarquer qu'au lieu de l'aile hospitalière du château, la Slytherin l'entraînait vers les profondeurs des cachots, vers le bureau de leur directeur de Maison. Mais son esprit est trop loin pour faire la moindre remarque, trop angoissé par celle de l'Héritier Malfoy.

Elle entends vaguement sa compagne de dortoir ouvrir une porte, puis celle-ci la force à s'asseoir -sur le plancher? Sur une chaise? Qu'importe! -, avant de se mettre à fouiller dans ce qui doit être des armoires et des tiroirs.

« Où est-ce qu'il mets ça...? , entends-t-elle marmonner. Un Maître des Potions, ça cache bien ce genre de potions dans son bureau! Ah, en voilà une! »

On lui colle le goulot d'une fiole contre les lèvres, et par réflexe Cerridwen avale la potion, manquant une seconde de s'étouffer avec. Rapidement, les effets commencent à se faire ressentir; elle sent son coeur revenir à un rythme normal, ses pensées s'apaisent et s'éclaircissent.

 _Potion calmante...?_ , identifie-t-elle vaguement, avant de relever les yeux, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle est dans le bureau de son oncle, sans trop savoir pourquoi et comment, assise à même le plancher.

« Ça va mieux? , lui demande Daphne. Surprise, la jeune sorcière se retourne, pour fixer l'Héritière Greengrass.

-Qu'est-ce...

-Tu as fait une crise de panique, raconte la Slytherin. Ma tante Thetys en fait souvent, alors j'ai l'habitude. Je t'ai emmené au bureau de Snape, car je sais que les Maîtres de Potions se stressent facilement et gardent une ou deux fioles de potion calmante avec eux.

-... Merci, souffle Cerridwen, véritablement touchée. Elle sent parfaitement sa camarade sincère, sans arrière-pensée. Et que quelqu'un ait simplement pensé à lui faire prendre ce remède est incroyable; Draco n'aurait rien remarqué, ses deux gorilles non plus, et les autres... Elle préfère ne pas y penser.

-Pas de quoi. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as paniqué autant? , demande la brune, en s'assoyant à côté d'elle. Cerridwen hésite; elle ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine, qu'elle entoure de ses bras. Doit-elle le lui dire? Les Greengrass ne sont pas aussi extrêmes que les Malfoy, ils sont assez modérés... et Daphne semble se passionner pour le monde moldu, de ce qu'elle a pût voir.

-Je ne dirais rien, je te le promets.

-J'ai des doutes, réplique-t-elle doucement.

-Et si je le jure? , continue la Serpent.

-... Pourquoi? , s'enquit Cerridwen, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Jurer, c'est invoquer la Magie; ce n'est pas comme un Serment inviolable, mais pas loin.

-Car la raison qui t'a fait paniquer est clairement un des nombreux secrets des Snape, et il est préférable de le garder si je ne veux pas être empoissonné, s'explique Daphne, très sérieuse. Cerridwen reste silencieuse quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la situation.

-Jure-le. »

Sans même le voir, la brune sait que sa camarade de dortoir sourit. Elle lui tends alors une main.

« Je jure de garder ton secret. »

Une douce vague de chaleur, identique à celle qui les ont parcourues quand elles ont trouvées leur baguette, les traverse. Aussitôt, la nièce de la Terreur des Cachots serre la main de sa désormais confidente. Elles se relâchent, plus calmes. Cerridwen ferme les yeux, respire un bon coup, puis chuchote, sans la regarder;

« Mon père... n'est pas un sorcier, avoue-t-elle.

-C'est un Squib? , demande doucement Daphne, comprenant que le sujet est délicat.

-Non plus.

-... Je suis perdue.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas sorcier?

-... Est-ce que tu es en train de dire... que ton père est un Moldu? C'est impossible! , s'écrie-t-elle. Le professeur Snape est Sang-mêlé, non? C'est ce que dit Père.

-Lui l'est, mais pas mon père, explique Cerridwen. Il n'a pas une goutte de magie dans les veines. Et il la déteste.

-... Alors... tu es une...

-Une Née-moldue, oui... »

Un lourd silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes sorcières. Cerridwen prends une seconde respiration, soudainement plus légère. Avant cette horrible soirée, personne sauf son oncle n'était au courant de son véritable Statut de Sang. Les Malfoy n'auraient jamais accepté qu'une fille de Moldus, même si elle était la nièce de leur grand ami, fréquente d'une façon ou d'une autre leur fils héritier. Et de toute façon, Severus a toujours fait croire à tout le monde que son frère avait fait ses études à Durmstrang, puis avait fui et renié le Monde Magique durant la Guerre. Personne ne savait que Oliver Snape était en fait un Moldu -le pire des Moldus, mais il avait eu un bon modèle durant son enfance en la personne de grand-père Tobias. Mieux vaut parfois vivre dans le mensonge que dans la vérité, dit-on.

Soudain, Daphne éclate de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu te rends compte que tu es la première Née-moldue à Slytherin depuis... depuis soixante ans, au moins? , s'essoufle l'Héritière Greengrass, incapable de ne pas rire.

-Si...

-Et que tu es la première Née-Moldue de l'histoire magique britannique à connaître parfaitement les préceptes de la bonne société sorcière?

-... Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai... », réalise-t-elle. Narcissa lui a bien appris comment se comporter en société, elle lui a enseigné les rouages de la mondanité... Elle lui a montré comment être une Sang-pure, au sens moderne du terme. Elles se regardent, puis se mettent à rire. Toute la tension de l'agression de l'horrible Miss Norris a disparue, remplacée par le soulagement d'avoir révélé son secret à quelqu'un.

 _Tu va devoir la garder près de toi, maintenant..._ , lui souffle alors une voix sifflante comme celle d'un serpent dans son esprit -sa partie slytherin, sûrement. Et à son grand malheur, la brune sait que cette voix a raison. Daphne a beau avoir juré, rien ne dit qu'elle ne se servira pas de cette information pour se jouer d'elle. Mieux vaut avoir des amis que des ennemis, disent les moldus. Et pour une fois, elle va les écouter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? »

En entendant la voix du Maître des Potions, les deux Vert et Argent se retournent, pour s'apercevoir qu'entre-temps, leur directeur de maison est revenu, se tenant sur le seuil de son bureau, les fixant avec un mélange d'étonnement et de colère. Dès qu'elle le voit, sa nièce se relève et se précipite vers lui, s'accrochant à ses robes épaisses de potionniste, y enfouissant même son visage. L'odeur âcreuse des ingrédients de potions se mêle à celle humide des cachots, la réconfortant mieux qu'un Philtre de Paix. Perplexe, son oncle reste quelques secondes immobiles, avant de l'enlacer, ignorant le regard amusé de Daphne.

« Que faites-vous hors du dortoir? , demande-t-il en sa direction, ce qui la surprends.

-Cerridwen a fait une crise de panique, et votre bureau m'a semblé plus approprié que l'infirmerie, explique la Deuxième Année, pas plus gênée que ça.

-Pour quelle raison? , s'inquiète Severus.

-Draco a dit que bientôt, ce sera le tour des Nés-moldus. »

Il la dévisage, et Daphne soutient sans mal le regard froid et réprobateur de l'ex-Death Eater. Ils échangent un regard, puis poliment, elle hoche légèrement la tête.

 _Oui, je suis au courant. Et je ne dirais rien_ , disent les yeux noisettes. Ce qui, étrangement, le rassure.

« Cinq points pour avoir aidé une camarade, miss Greengrass, dit la Terreur des Cachots, en repoussant doucement Cerridwen. Maintenant, retournez à la salle commune. Profitez-en, Filch est sûrement en train de pleurer son familier.

-Au fait, que lui est-il arrivé, professeur? , s'enquit Daphne.

-Elle a été pétrifié, mais par quoi, nous l'ignorons encore, réponds le Maîte des Potions. Et gardez cela pour vous; les élèves ne sont sensés le savoir.

-Si c'est un secret, alors tout Hogwarts est au courant[2], réplique calmement Cerridwen. Sa pique fait sourire Severus; sa nièce est de retour, à son plus grand bonheur. Il préfère de loin la Cerridwen silencieuse mais vivante à la fillette amorphe et quasi-traumatisée qu'il a « hérité », presque dix ans plus tôt. D'un geste de la main, il les invite à sortir, et les jeunes étudiantes obéissent aussitôt. Il ferme la porte derrière elles, les laissant sans regret seules dans les couloirs sombres des cachots.

-... Il t'aime beaucoup, je crois, déclare Daphne, en fixant d'un oeil éberlué la porte sèchement refermée.

-En effet, confirme-t-elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elles se regardent de nouveau, puis se sourient.

-Mieux vaut rejoindre les autres. On ne craint peut-être pas Filch, mais les préfèts, par contre...

-Je vous suis, chère amie. », se moque Cerridwen, en désignant d'un grand geste théâtral des bras le chemin. L'aînée des Greengrass cache son rire sous sa main, puis prends la direction indiquée par sa camarade. Celle-ci s'empresses de la suivre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] La salle commune des Hufflepuffs est situé tout juste à côté des cuisines.  
[2] C'est ce que dit Dumbledore à Harry, à la fin du premier film.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Et... j'ai réussi mon pari! Trois chapitres en une semaine! _I'm the best_! Ça rattrape mes deux mois de retard suite à ma page blanche et mon insatisfaction naturelle. Car je suis une perfectionnisme, en ce qui a trait à mes histoires. Je suis toujours en train de vérifier si les faits concordent avec ma chronologie, si j'ai pas fait de fautes de frappe (car c'est surtout ce genre de fautes que je fais. Je lis depuis l'âge de trois ans, donc les règles de français sont inscrites dans ma tête...)... Bref, vous voyez le topo?  
J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant les trames sonores ET les Let's Play de Siphano sur les jeux _American McGee's Alice_ et _Alice : Retour au Pays de la Folie_. Ce sont les jeux vidéo les plus géniaux que j'ai vu de ma vie! Ces trames sonores sont magnifiques, horrifiantes et angoissantes à souhait, et les décors sont à couper le souffle, surtout pour le Pays de la Folie! J'adore le mélange horreur/Alice au pays des merveilles. C'est pas pour rien que _Aliss_ de Patrick Sénécal (dont une pièce de théâtre va être faite en France!) est mon roman préféré, après _Geisha_ de Arthur Golden. Et que malgré ma certaine répulsion des YouTubeurs (dixit la fan du ChefOtaku...), je ne me lasses pas d'écouter les Let's Play de Siphano sur ces jeux...  
Bref! Mettons de côté Alice et revenons à Harry! Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plût? Perso', j'avais hâte de l'écrire. J'ai l'impression aussi d'avoir étiré la fin, mais bon... Ça arrive, non?  
J'espères quand même que ça vous a plu, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaires et je vous dis à la prochaine!


	6. On ne fait pas de vieux os au Quidditch

**Titre :** Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire, purisme, angoisse.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen fait sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, mais celle-ci sera bien différente de la précédente, car l'Héritier de Slytherin fait soudainement parler de lui. Sauf qu'il ne le fait que pour une raison; purifier le collège sorcier des Mudbloods...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Cuthbert Binns || Daphne Greengrass || Hermione Granger || Harry Potter || Draco Malfoy || Millicent Bulstrode || Tracey Davis || Pansy Parkinson || Seamus Finnigan || Parvati Patil || Dean Thomas || Gilderoy Lockhart || Colin Creevey || Gemma Fawley || Betsy || Marcus Flint. Mention de Miss Norris || Ron Weasley || Blaise Zabini || Vincent Crabbe || Gregory Goyle || Theodore Nott || Bathilda Bagshot || Les Fondateurs || Albus Dumbledore || Rolanda Hooch || George Weasley || Adrian Pucey || Fred Weasle || Lee Jordan || Oliver Wood || Poppy Pomfrey.  
 **M/A :** Sixième chapitre! On en est à la moitié, maintenant! C'est cool, non? Et aujourd'hui, on parle de Quidditch! Je vous avoues que pour ce tome, le titre de ce chapitre est mon préféré. Au début, il s'appelait _Match de Quidditch dangereux_ , mais j'ai soudainement eu envie de le changer, juste pour le plaisir -surtout parce que je voulais faire le jeu de mots. Et il a beaucoup plût à ma partenaire d'écriture, donc on a gardé ce changement. Ça n'arrivera plus, je vous le promets!  
D'ailleurs, vous savez quoi? J'ai commencé l'école...! Avec une semaine de retard à cause de... problèmes administratifs. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai repris le lycée (mes notes étaient trop nuls pour aller au cégep, alors pas le choix, école aux adultes)... et le mien est à Montréal! Mon horaire est top, j'ai que trois cours à suivre, je peux prendre ET le bus, ET le métro ET ma mère peut me déposer et me chercher... Bref, ma vie est géniale! Bon, je dois travailler dur, mais sinon, c'est cool!  
Je remercies également noor13, Zeugma412 et nonameforyou pour avoir mis en suivi/commenté, et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Bathilda Bagshot = Bathilda Tourdesac.**  
 **Rolanda Hooch = Renée Bibine.**  
 **Boggart = Épouvantard.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin**  
 **Chapitre six : On ne fait pas de vieux os au Quidditch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _4 novembre 1992_

L'Histoire de la Magie est, aux yeux de Cerridwen, la matière la plus ennuyante de toutes celles qu'on enseigne à Hogwarts. Retenir des dates, des évènements, des faits, des noms, rien n'est plus barbant à ses yeux. Et ce n'est pas avec le professeur Binns que cette matière sera intéressante, même si le fait qu'il soit un fantôme est en soit amusant.

 _Dommage qu'il ne s'en rends pas compte..._ , grogne-t-elle en pensée. Comme devinant sa mauvaise humeur, Elwë, caché sans vergogne sous son bureau, se frotte contre ses jambes, en ronronnant le plus silencieusement possible. Le geste de réconfort fait, durant une micro-seconde, sourire la Vert et Argent. Depuis l'attaque de Miss Norris, son propre familier ne la quitte pas. Personne, à l'exception de Daphne et de son oncle, ne sait pourquoi il agit ainsi. Et sauf pour Binns, qui ne remarque rien, pas même sa propre mort, il reste en-dehors des salles de classe, l'attendant patiemment à la fin du cours.

Très ennuyée, Cerridwen jette un regard presque endormi sur ses camarades de promotion. Comme le cours de potions et celui de DCFM, celui de Binns est en commun avec les Gryffindors. Granger écoute avec attention le monologue endormant du professeur, dont la voix monotone est pareille à celle d'un aspirateur bouché, tandis que Harry et Weasley sont presque endormis, écrivant de temps à autre des informations piochées ici et là -comme les autres Lions.

Du côté des Slytherin, ce n'est guère mieux. Blaise, Vincent et Gregory dorment littéralement, Draco a les yeux perdus dans le vide - sans doute réfléchit-il au match de samedi -, Theo lit quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec le manuel de Bathilda Bagshot, Millicent et Tracey discutent, tout comme Daphne et Pansy.

 _Trois souris aveugles_  
 _Voyez comme elles courent_  
 _Elles courraient toutes après la femme du fermier_  
 _Qui leur a coupé la queue au couteau à rôti_  
 _Avez-vous rien vu de tel dans votre vie_  
 _Comme trois souris aveugles?_ [1], chantonne dans sa tête Cerridwen, en tapant un rythme inconnu du bout de l'ongle, lorsque quelque chose d'incroyable et d'inimaginable se produit, interrompant les Slytherins dans leurs activités et réveillant les trois dormeurs. Elwë, comme devinant ce qui se passe, relève la tête, poussant au passage un miaulement de surprise.

Binns se tait. Et en jetant un coup d'oeil aux autres élèves, la jeune sorcière s'aperçoit que la Je-Sais-Tout a levé la main.

« Oui, Miss, heu...

-Granger, professeur, réponds la Lionne. J'aurais voulu vous demander si vous pouviez nous dire quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secrets. »

Aussitôt, les autres Gryffindors sortent de leurs pensées, presque choqués. Les Vert et Argent, eux, sont intéressés. Tous en ont entendus parler. La Chambre des Secrets, c'est une légende urbaine au sein de la Maison de Langue-de-Serpent. Et jusqu'à présent, personne, à la connaissance de Cerridwen du moins, n'y croirait vraiment.

« Je fais des cours sur l'histoire de la magie, cingle Binns. Je m'occupe de faits, miss Granger, pas de mythes ou de légendes. »

 _C'est fou comme il a l'air vivant, là!_

Le professeur fantôme s'éclaicit sèchement la gorge, puis reprends son explication sur les sorciers de la Sardaigle, quand la Rouge et Or secoue de nouveau sa main, l'interrompant de nouveau.

« Miss Grant?

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais les légendes ne sont-elles pas toujours fondés sur les faits? , demande-t-elle. Si elle n'avait pas autant de retenue, Cerridwen aurait éclatée de rire, en voyant l'air éberlué du vieux professeur. Visiblement, personne n'a osé lui faire la réplique, voir même l'interrompre.

-On peut en discuter, fait-il lentement, comme à contrecoeur. La légende dont vous parlez est cependant tellement extravagante, tellement ridicule... », argumente-t-il, comme pour convaincre ses élèves d'abandonner leur soudaine quête de savoir.

Intéressée d'un coup par son cours, la brune s'installe plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Et à juger par le bruit des chaises raclant le sol, elle n'est pas la seule. _Et ça semble le pertuber_ , remarque-t-elle avec satisfaction.

-Eh bien, soit..., soupire Binns, résigné. Voyons... Que pourrais-je vous dire sur la Chambre des Secrets? Comme vous le savez tous, Hogwarts a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans - la date précise n'est pas connue[2] - par les quatre plus grands mages et sorcières de l'époque. Les quatre maisons de l'école portent leurs noms : Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw et Salazar Slytherin. Ils ont bâti ce château ensemble, hors de la vue des Moldus, car en ce temps-là, les gens du peuple avaient peur de la magie et les sorciers subissaient de terribles persécutions. »

 _Pas besoin d'être au Moyen-Âge pour en subir_ , songe-t-elle.

« Pendant quelques années, continue le fantôme, les fondateurs de l'école travaillèrent ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. Ils recherchaient les jeunes gens qui montraient des dons pour la magie et ils les faisaient venir au château pour assurer leur éducation. Mais peu à peu, des désaccords apparurent. Un conflit éclata entre Slytherin et les autres. »

 _Ça pourrait pas être le contraire, pour une fois? C'est toujours la faute d'un serpent, dans les histoires..._

« Slytherin voulait qu'on se montre plus sélectif dans le choix des élèves admis à Hogwarts. Il pensait que le savoir magique devait être réservé aux familles de sorciers et à elles seules. Il ne voulait pas prendre d'élèves nés de parents moldus car il estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. »

 _Il a pas vraiment tord... Pour les Moldus, en tout cas._

« Au bout d'un moment, une grave dispute à ce sujet opposa Slytherin à Gryffindor, et Slytherin finit par quitter l'école. [Il prends une pause] Voilà ce qu'on peut dire à partir de sources historiques digne de foi. Mais ces faits authentiques ont été obscurcis par la légende hautement fantaisiste de la Chambre des Secrets. D'après cette légende, Slytherin aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans le château, une salle dont les autres ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Slytherin aurait ensuite scellé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que son authentique héritier arrive à l'école. Seul l'Héritier de Slytherin aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et d'utiliser la chose horrible qu'elle contient pour chasser de l'école ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie. »

Un long silence accompagne l'histoire du professeur d'histoire. Cerridwen déglutit, franchement mal à l'aise. Les souvenirs de sa crise de panique d'il y a une semaine lui reviennent en mémoire. Discrètement, elle glisse une main sous sa table, et instinctivement, Elwë frotte son museau froid contre les doigts de sa maîtresse, pour la rassurer.

« Bien sûr, tout cela est absurde, reprends l'enseignant. Comme vous vous en doutez, l'école a été fouillée de fond en comble par les sorciers les plus érudits pour essayer de découvrir cette prétendue Chambre des Secrets. Et la conclusion, c'est qu'elle n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'une affabulation destinée à faire peur aux naïfs.

-Monsieur, demande la Je-Sais-Tout, au grand bonheur de Cerridwen, qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par la « chose horrible » qui se trouverait dans la Chambre des Secrets?

-Ce serait une sorte de monstre que seul l'Héritier de Slytherin aurait le pouvoir de faire obéir, réponds sans préambule Binns, remplaçant le malaise par l'inquiétude chez ses élèves. Mais je puis vous l'assurer : cette chose n'existe pas. Il n'y a ni monstre, ni Chambre des Secrets.

-Mais monsieur, coupe Finnigan, si la Chambre des Secrets ne peut être ouverte que par l'Héritier de Slytherin, il est normal que personne d'autre ne soit capable de la trouver, non?

-Absurde! , siffle le spectre. Si les directeurs et directrices de Hogwarts qui se sont succédé au cours des siècles n'ont rien découvert...

-Mais, professeur, il faut sans doute connaître la magie noire pour l'ouvrir, réplique Patil.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'un sorcier ne se sert pas de la magie noire qu'il ne la connaît pas. Si des gens comme Dumbledore...

-Mais peut-être qu'il faut faire partie de la famille de Slytherin pour y arriver, et donc, Dumbledore..., continue le mûlatre des Gryffindors.

-Ça suffit. Je vous répète qu'il s'agit d'un mythe! Ça n'existe pas! , éclate le professeur décédé. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une preuve que Slytherin ait construit ne serait-ce qu'un placard à balais secret dans ce château. Je regrette de vous avoir raconté une histoire aussi stupide. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien, nous allons retourner à l'histoire, c'est-à-dire à des faits établis et vérifiables! »

 _Dommage, il était intéressant, pour une fois..._ , se morfonds en silence la jeune Snape, en s'accoudant à son bureau, tandis que Binns repartait sur ses sorciers italiens. Quelques minutes plus tard, personne n'aurait pû soupçonner un changement dans les habitudes de la classe d'Histoire de la magie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _7 novembre 1992_

Comme tous les matins précédant un match de Quidditch, la Grande Salle bouillonne d'excitation. Tous n'attendent qu'une chose, soit voir les Gryffindors et les Slytherins se battre sur leurs balais. C'est le match de l'année, raison pour laquelle c'est également le premier de la saison.

Assise à côté de Draco, Cerridwen se demande toutefois si ça en vaudra amplement la peine, de se déplacer jusqu'au stade; son cousin semble si angoissé, si tendu, qu'il lui semble presque risqué de le faire monter sur un balai. _Le stress d'avant-match, sans doute_ , se dit-elle, tandis que Pansy encourage le blond à avaler quelque chose.

« Tu dois manger quelque chose, Draco! , chouine-t-elle, en secouant le bras crispé du jeune attrapeur, qui fixe son assiette vide avec insistance. C'est mauvais pour la santé, faire du Quidditch l'estomac vide!

-C'est mauvais aussi, recevoir un Cognard en plein ventre. », commente moqueusement Cerridwen, en lisant le _Daily Prophet_ du jour, Elwë assis à côté d'elle, la tête posé sur sa cuisse. Pansy la fusille du regard, mais ne réplique rien, autant parce que Draco est encore plus blanc que jamais que parce que tout le monde, du moins à Slytherin, sait qu'elle déteste le Quidditch. Elle retourne son attention vers le blond, continuant de l'encourager.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerridwen soupire. Pour la énième fois au moins depuis qu'elle a quitté le château pour rejoindre le stade de Quidditch, comme tout le monde. Daphne, à ses côtés, ignore ce nouveau soupir; personne ne pourrait après tout convaincre la jeune héritière des Snape d'aimer le sport favori des sorciers. Aussi se contente-t-elle de parier avec Millicent et Tracey sur le résultat du match. Bien évidemment, toutes sont pour la victoire de leur Maison, aussi gagent-elles sur le score final du match.

Après ce qui lui semble être une éternité, les deux équipes, respectivement en vert et en rouge, entrent dans le stade, acclamées par leurs supporters, chaque camp comptant suffisamment de partisans pour qu'aucune clameur ne soit plus forte que l'autre. Après les salutations entre les capitaines de chaque équipe et les mises en garde de madame Hooch, les balles sont libérées et les joueurs s'élancent dans le ciel.

Un peu distraitement, la Slytherin suit des yeux Draco, qui s'était glissé sous Potter pour se vanter et - sans nul doute - se moquer de lui. Au même moment, un Cognard fonce vers le Lion aux yeux verts, qui l'évite de justesse. L'un des jumeaux Weasley s'empresse de lancer la balle hargneuse en direction de Pucey...

... quand soudain, le Cognard dévie de sa trajectoire pour retourner vers l'attrapeur en rouge et ocre. Cerridwen fronce les sourcils et, malgré elle, un soupçon de doute s'installes en elle. Un Cognard ne fait pas ce genre de choses, normalement... non? Voyant le boulet magique revenir vers lui, Harry descends en piqué, tandis que les batteurs de son équipe tentent de tout faire pour éloigner la balle ensorcelée de son équipier. Ce qui ne fonctionne pas, car le Cognard continue de le suivre comme un lévrier chassant un renard.

Des gouttes de pluie lui tombent alors sur le nez. En levant les yeux, la Slytherin remarque les nuages lourds et gris, prêts à déverser leurs contenus. Elle se lance un sortilège d'Imperméabilité, tandis que le commentateur annonce le présent score, qui est de soixante à zéro pour les Vert et Argent.

« Les Nimbus de Malfoy sont vraiment incroyables! Même celui de Potter ne les bats pas! , s'excites Millicent.

-Il ne manque plus que Draco attrape le Vif d'Or et à nous la victoire! , rajoute sa meilleure amie.

-Ça pourrait être plus facile que vous le pensez, commente la brune.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi? , s'étonne Daphne.

-Parce que Potter est poursuivi par un Cognard décidé à lui arracher la tête. »

Les trois sorcières la fixent, choquées, et se concentrent sur le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, qui est encadré par les jumeaux Weasley. Jusqu'ici, elles n'avaient vu que le combat entre leurs poursuiveurs et ceux des Lions. Et maintenant, elles-même blêmissent.

« Morgane, mais pourquoi personne ne fait rien?! , souffle la seule Sang-mêlée de leur promotion.

-Parce que tout le monde fait comme vous. »

Au même instant, Hooch siffle un temps d'arrêt. Les quatre Slytherins ne peuvent s'empêcher d'avoir un soupir de soulagement, en l'entendant. Les joueurs en rouge et ocre s'empressent de rejoindre leur capitaine, sous les moqueries des supporters de l'équipe adverse et les membres de celle-ci. Ils discutent un long moment; la pluie s'accentue, poussant les autres élèves à se lancer des sorts d'Imperméabilité.

Lorsque l'arbitre siffle de nouveau et que les joueurs remontent sur leurs balais, une chape de plomb envahit Cerridwen. Ils ne vont rien faire, pour ce Cognard? Ils vont le laisser s'acharner sur Harry? _C'est bien des Gryffindors_ , pense-telle. _L'honneur à tout prix!_

Elle observe les acrobaties aériennes du Survivant, qui fait tout pour échapper à son poursuivant ensorcelé, alors qu'autour d'elle, les élèves rient et se moquent de lui. Ne voient-ils pas le danger qu'il encourt? Elle resserre sa cape autour d'elle.

 _Il va finir à l'infirmerie, c'est sûr!_ , se dit-elle, ignorant par mécanisme les quolibets de ses camarades. Et, alors qu'il évite pour la énième fois le Cognard, Draco s'approche du Gryffindor, pour lui lancer sans nul doute un insulte ou une moquerie. Un éclat doré, entre les gouttes d'eau, attire alors son attention. Cerridwen aperçoit alors le Vif d'Or, tout juste au-dessus de l'oreille de son cousin, qui est trop occupé à ridiculiser son Némésis pour le remarquer.

Némésis qui ne bouge pas.

Qui ne voit pas le Cognard foncer vers lui...

 **VLAM!**

Le choc est violent, et tout le monde, dans le stade, l'entends. Mais si les spectacteurs réalisent ce qui se passe enfin avec l'attrapeur des Lions, Cerridwen ne le remarque pas. Elle est trop concentrée sur ce qui se passe pour voir les expressions choquées de ses camarades de classe.

Le Cognard tente ensuite de frapper l'attrapeur blessé au visage, mais Harry l'évite, autant que peut le faire quelqu'un avec un bras invalide, avant de... foncer vers Draco.

Draco qui, tel le lâche qu'il est, s'enfuit à toute vitesse, laissant la chance au brun de saisir le Vif d'or avec sa main valide. Mais comme seules ses jambes le retiennent à son Nimbus, à peine referme-t-il ses doigts malhabiles autour de la balle dorée qu'il fait un terrifiant plongeon. Tous - Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors et professeurs - se mettent à hurler, en le voyant tomber vers le sol. Glacée, Cerridwen serre la rembarde entre ses doigts, fixant la scène surréaliste.

Il s'effondre, la boue revolant au passage autour de lui. Il roule sur un ou deux mètres, puis s'immobilise. Une horrible image s'impose à l'esprit de la Vert et Argent, alors que madame Hooch siffle la fin du match; celle d'une poupée brisée à cause de la colère d'une petite fille. Dès que le sifflement strident cesse de résonner dans l'air automnal, elle et ses amies se précipitent vers l'attrapeur des Lions, autour de qui il se forme déjà un petit attroupement.

Sans vraiment se faire remarquer, Cerridwen se faufile vers le jeune homme. Étendu sur la terre boueuse, visiblement sans connaissance, le petit Gryffindor serre de toutes ses forces la petite balle ailée, qui tente de s'échapper. Elle fronce le nez, en remarquant le bras tordu du brun. _Il est cassé,_ pense-t-elle.

Un mouvement de foule lui fait relever la tête; elle aperçoit ainsi Lockhart, qui fends l'attroupement de Gryffindors, pour s'approcher de Harry. Au moment où il se penche vers lui, le jeune sorcier reprends conscience, ouvrant presque violemment ses grands yeux émeraude. Ceux-ci se posent sur le professeur de DCFM.

« Oh non, pas vous..., gémit-il.

-Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. », claironne l'écrivain, toujours en train de sourire.

 _Pas sûr de ça, moi..._

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Je vais soigner ton bras, ajoute Lockhart.

-Non! Je préfère le garder comme ça! , réplique le petit attrapeur, en tentant de se relever, sans toutefois réussir, quand un déclic d'appareil photo se fait entendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de photos maintenant, Colin! , crache-t-il vers le Lionceau blond, qui s'est glissé vers le premier rang pour prendre autant de photographies qu'il le voulait. En le regardant, la Slytherin remarque que les jumeaux tentent de faire rentrer le Cognard furieux dans sa boîte, non loin d'eux.

-Reste allongé Harry, fait l'auteur à succés, à l'attention de l'invalide. C'est un sortilège très simple que j'ai souvent utilisé. »

Harry argumente, disant qu'il préfère à l'infirmerie, ce que la brune ne peut qu'approuver. Au vu de leur premier cours de DCFM, elle-même doute des talents du romancier à lancer des sorts, autant de soin que de base. Le capitaine des Gryffindors approuve son joueur-étoile -non sans féliciter au passage celui-ci pour son jeu. Mais le professeur n'écoute pas ses élèves, retroussant plutôt ses manches et saisissant sa baguette, qu'il pointe vers le bras cassé.

« _Brackium Emendo_! »

 _Au moins, il connaît le sort_ , pense-t-elle, alors qu'une lueur bleutée sort du bout de la baguette. Par mesure de sécurité, Lockhart appuie légèrement sur le bras. Son doigt s'enfonce dans la peau, comme s'il est de caoutchouc. Les élèves poussent des cris dégoûtés, alors que le photographe amateur des Rouge et Or prends plusieurs photos du bras désossé.

« Oui, en effet, grimace le romancier, ne pouvant nier son nouvel échec, c'est une chose qui peut se produire de temps en temps. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que les os ne sont plus cassés.

-Cassés? , coupe la jeune Snape, attirant pour la première fois l'attention sur elle et faisant rouvrir les yeux au Lion blessé. Il n'a plus aucun os, vous voulez dire!

-Quoi? , croasse Harry, en baissant les yeux vers son bras amorphe. À la vue du membre flasque, il manque de s'évanouir; par mesure de sécurité, elle s'avance et lui donne de petites gifles -pas le moins du monde fortes, mais assez pour le garder conscient. Une fois sûre qu'il ne tournera pas de l'oeil, elle le laisse aux soins de ses amis, qui décident de l'emmener voir Pomfrey. Alors que Granger et Weasley VI entraînent Harry hors du stade, suivi de près par les autres joueurs en rouge et ocre, Cerridwen tourne ses yeux d'un bleu irréel vers son professeur, qui frissonne. S'il n'y avait pas eu la ressemblance physique, il n'aurait eu plus aucun doute sur le lien de parenté entre le Maître des Potions et la jeune Slytherin.

-Et vous vous dites aventurier? , siffle-t-elle. Un véritable aventurier aurait réussi ce sort! »

Et dans un tournoiement de cape plutôt snapien, elle lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne, Daphne, Tracey et Millicent à sa suite, trop impressionnées par le sang-froid de leur camarade pour dire quoi que ce soit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Une forêt. Sombre, froide. De grands arbres verts. De la pluie -beaucoup de pluie. Et un chant -son chant. Triste, doux, mélancolique. Elle se déplace, dans son chaud nid caché par des ronces. Ses vieilles plumes d'un vert presque noir craquent, sous son poids. Elle se recroqueville, continuant de chanter la pluie..._

« TOUT LE MONDE DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE! »

Cerridwen, son coeur battant à toute chamade dans sa poitrine, se redresse violemment dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés par le choc et l'incompréhension. À côté d'elle, Elwë miaule, aussi surpris qu'elle d'être soudain sorti de ses rêves félinesques. En regardant autour d'elle, la jeune sorcière aperçoit d'abords les autres filles, qui sont aussi perdues et échevelées qu'elle, tout comme leurs familiers. Puis, elle remarque la préfète de leur Maison.

« Keskiya? , marmonne Tracey, à moitié réveillée.

-Tout le monde dans la salle commune! Ordre de Snape! », réponds hâtivement Gemma, avant de partir réveiller les autres filles. Comprenant que quelque chose cloche, Cerridwen saisit son chat et sort à toute vitesse de son dortoir, comme les autres. Dans tout le couloir des filles, d'autres étudiantes de divers niveaux sortent, toutes en robes de nuit et en pyjama. Pressées par Gemma, elles mettent de côté leur gêne pour se rendre dans la salle commune.

Les garçons, pas plus habillés qu'elles, ne mettent que peu de temps à les rejoindre. Presque aussitôt, Draco va se mettre à côté de sa cousine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? , s'inquiète-t-il.

-Aucune idée. », avoue-t-elle, en tentant de cacher son visage dans la fourrure d'Elwë, qui renifle l'air autour d'eux, essayant d'ignorer les regards surpris des autres Slytherins. Il faut dire que son pyjama rose en flanelle ne correspond pas vraiment aux canons gothiques attribués _de facto_ à la famille Snape... Par chance, personne ne pose de question, tous étant trop occupés à se demander ce qui se passe.

Après quelques minutes, leur directeur de Maison arrive, dans le même état que ses protégés. Soit il n'était pas de garde, soit la raison de ce réveil nocturne s'est passé après ses patrouilles, comprends sa nièce. Il passe à travers la masse d'élèves perplexes mais silencieux, les observant l'un après l'autre, comme s'il tentait de voir des absents. Le silence est total, dans la salle commune; tous fixent le Maître des Potions, n'osant pas posé de questions sur le pourquoi du comment.

« Betsy! , appelle-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter des Premières Années qui avaient commencés à se rendormir. Aussitôt, une elfe de maison, vêtue d'un torchon de vaiselle aux armes de Hogwarts, apparaît à côté de lui. Personne n'y réagit particulièrement; après tout, une grande partie, si ce n'est la totalité, des Vert et Argent viennent de familles employant des elfes de maison.

-Oui, professeur Snape, monsieur? , demande la petite créature.

-Va dire à Albus qu'aucun Slytherin ne manque, ordonne le sévère professeur.

-Bien, professeur, monsieur. »

Tout aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue, l'elfe de maison transplane.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce qui se passe? , demande d'une voix mal maîtrisée le préfet. L'ex-Death Eater le regarde, puis réponds;

-Un élève a été attaqué.

-De quelle Maison? , continue Gemma.

-Gryffindor.

-En quoi ça nous concerne? , s'écrie Marcus, s'attirant les regards de ses camarades de Maison.

-Ça nous concerne, monsieur Flint, parce que nous sommes les principaux suspects dans ces attaques, réplique froidement Severus. Dois-je vous rappeler que la Chambre des Secrets est apparement une création de notre Fondateur? »

Le Sixième Année n'ose pas répondre. Personne, dans la salle commune, ne tente de le faire. Même les plus jeunes comprennent ce qui se passe. Parce que quelqu'un utilise le mythe de la Chambre pour s'en prendre à des élèves, c'est forcément un Slytherin.

Cerridwen resserre sa prise sur son familier, une boule dans la gorge. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser; certes, il y a des extrémistes, parmi les élèves de Langue-de-Serpent, mais qui, parmi ceux-ci, serait capable de pétrifier quelqu'un? De plus, c'est indéniablement de la Magie Noire, sauf qu'encore là, peu d'élèves, même parmi les terminaux, que ce soit chez les Vert et Argent que dans les autres Maisons, la pratiquent ou en connaissent les bases. La Magie Noire fascine, elle le sait très bien, mais il faut aussi avoir bien du cran pour oser en faire. Même son oncle, pourtant courageux et qui connaît plus que ses principes, ne l'utilise pas.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle a peur.

Pas d'un boggart. Mais d'un boursouf.

 _Et c'est ça, le plus effrayant..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Comptine anglaise, publiée en Angleterre dans un recueil de poèmes en 1609.  
[2] Hogwarts fut fondé en 993, selon les dires de JKR.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Ça me faire rire, de faire détester l'histoire à Cerri', alors que c'est ma matière préférée! Enfin, celle moldue; celle des sorciers, je sais pas, surtout qu'elle me paraît assez raciste. De ce qu'on voit, dans le roman en tout cas, on ne parle que des guerres des gobelins ou des conventions sur la « gestion », si je peux me permettre, des créatures magiques comme les loup-garous. Je pense que je m'ennuierais facilement. Sauf peut-être pour le truc de l'Inquisition; ça, c'est vachement passionnant, mine de rien!  
Pour la comptine, je me suis inspirée d'une séquence assez particulière du jeu " _Alice : Madness Returns_ "; à un moment, dans le dernier niveau, on trouve des bocaux de formol, et dedans se trouve ou des morceaux de corps, ou des animaux venant de contes et de comptines anglaises de l'ère victorienne ou avant. Et dans l'un d'eux, on voit trois souris avec des cannes et des lunettes d'aveugles... comme dans la comptine " _Three Blind Mice_ "! Je trouvais ça plutôt mignon, et j'ai pas pû m'empêcher de l'y glisser... Vous m'pardonnez?  
En tout cas, j'espères que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je vous dis à la prochaine!


	7. Serpensortia

**Titre :** Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire, purisme, angoisse.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen fait sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, mais celle-ci sera bien différente de la précédente, car l'Héritier de Slytherin fait soudainement parler de lui. Sauf qu'il ne le fait que pour une raison; purifier le collège sorcier des Mudbloods...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Harry Potter || Percy Weasley || Draco Malfoy || Gregory Goyle || Vincent Crabbe || Gilderoy Lockhart || Daphne Greengrass || Hannah Abbott || Justin Finch-Fletchey || Peeves || Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête || Pansy Parkinson. Mention de Ron Weasley || Hermione Granger || Minerva McGonagall || Filius Flitwick || Lucius Malfoy || Lavender Brown || Padma Patil || Millicent Bulstrode || Seamus Finnigan || Ernie Macmillan || S. Fawcett || Terry Boot || Lord Voldemort.  
 **M/A :** Septième chapitre! La fin approche, mine de rien! D'ici... cinq chapitres, ce tome sera terminé! Pas que j'ai hâte, mais mes deux mois de page blanche m'ont profondément agacées, alors j'ai bien hâte de voir laisser découvrir la fin!  
En plus, j'ai retrouvé un « poster » de _Harry Potter_ , sur mon profil Pinterest, que j'avais presque oublié! En gros, ça dit « Philtre d'amour n'égale pas consentement / Contraindre sous la magie est illégal / Combiné avec l'utilisation d'un philtre d'amour, c'est un viol ». L'idée était tellement géniale que j'ai pas pû m'empêcher de rire! Pas que le sujet est rigolo, loin de là, mais le fait de faire ce genre d'affiches avec le monde potterien... ça, c'est cool! Je vais me la faire imprimer et la coller quelque part dans ma chambre, ça sera trop cool! En plus, ça ressemble vraiment à une affiche de prévention! Le type qui l'a inventé est un putain de génie, j'vous l'dis! Et le pire, c'est que si tu y réfléchis, c'est très logique...  
Bref! Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture, et je remercies Zeugma412 pour avoir commenté. On se revoit en bas!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Lavender Brown = Lavande Brown.**  
 **Abbott = Abbot.**  
 **Tarantallegra = Tarentallegra (sortilège de Danse Endiablée).**  
 **S. Fawcett = J. Faucett.**  
 **Parseltongue = Fourchelang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin**  
 **Chapitre sept : Serpensortia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _8 novembre 1992_

Cerridwen se promène dans les allées de la bibliothèque, son chat gris toujours sur les talons. Tout en promenant ses yeux fantomatiques sur les couvertures de vieux cuir couvrant les rayons, elle repense à la nuit dernière. Sitôt le départ de son oncle, les préfets avaient reconduits les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, mais personne ne s'était vraiment rendormi, se demandant plutôt qui était la nouvelle victime. Mais celles de Deuxième Année ont dû rapidement abandonnées, faute de connaître le Statut de Sang de leurs confrères Rouge et Or.

Brusquement, elle s'arrête, si soudainement que Elwë lui rentre dedans et retombe sur ses pattes arrières.

 _Ils ont sûrement envoyé la victime à l'infirmerie_ , se dit-elle, les yeux légèrement plissés sous la réflexion. _Et si... j'allais y faire un tour?_

Fière de son idée, Cerridwen s'empresses de quitter la grande bibliothèque, son familier la suivant à la trace. Elle franchit à peine le seuil qu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Harry Potter, qui le bras en attelle semble chercher quelque chose -ou quelqu'un. Surpris, les deux correspondants s'arrêtent et s'observent.

« Snape, salue avec une faible froideur le Gryffindor.

-Potter, réponds Cerridwen, comprenant parfaitement la raison de cette salutation très distante. Mieux vaut s'assurer que personne ne les voit être plus que polis ensembles. Dans un même mouvement, ils regardent chacun de leur côté, avant de se regarder. Le brun lui offre un léger sourire.

-Comment va ton bras? , lui demande-t-elle, en lorgnant le bras emmailloté.

-Tout va bien, soupire le petit attrapeur, en le levant légèrement.

-Un peu raide? , présume-t-elle. Il se contente d'hocher la tête. Un très court silence s'installes, puis elle lui demande, sans préambule;

-Qui a été attaqué, hier soir?

-Tu es au courant? , s'étonne Harry.

-Le professeur Snape nous a tous réveillé pour voir si quelqu'un manquait, avoue-t-elle sans honte. Pourquoi devrait-elle cacher un détail si anodin, après tout?

-Et puis?

-Tous étaient en train de dormir. Qui est-ce?

-Creevey.

-Le photographe? , fait la jeune Snape, incapable de retenir sa surprise. De nouveau, un hochement de tête positif. Mais au même moment, le préfet de Gryffindor, Percy Weasley, sort de la bibliothèque, coupant aussitôt leur conversation. C'est un garçon élancé et anguleux, à l'air arrogant et aux cheveux roux weasleyien.

-Salut, Harry, s'exclame-t-il d'un air joyeux, en apercevant son jeune camarade de Maison. Très joli coup, hier, vraiment remarquable. Gryffindor prend la tête de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Grâce à toi, nous avons cinquante points d'avance.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron et Hermione? , demande Harry.

-Non. [Il perds alors son air heureux pour un autre, plus sérieux] J'espère que Ron n'est pas encore dans les toilettes pour filles... »

 _Qu'est-ce que Weasley ferait dans des toilettes pour filles?_ , s'interroge la Slytherin, alors que le Rouge et Or a un rire gauche, voir forcé. Ils gardent le silence jusqu'à ce que le préfet ait disparu au bout du couloir. Rapidement, le petit attrapeur prends congé de Cerridwen, puis prends une direction opposée, sous le regard perdu de la jeune sorcière.

 _J'ai manqué quelque chose ou quoi?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _7 décembre 1992_

Contrairement à l'année dernière, ce fût durant le cours de Sortilèges que McGonagall vient faire son annuel tour des classes pour savoir qui resterait au château durant les vacances d'hiver. Et contrairement à l'année dernière, Cerridwen ne s'y inscrit pas; son oncle lui avait annoncé, durant la fin de semaine précédente, qu'ils retourneraient chez eux. À son plus grand bonheur, d'ailleurs.

Et elle avait visiblement oublié de le dire à Draco, car celui-ci avait mis son nom sur la liste.

« Pourquoi tu t'es inscris? , lui demande-t-elle, lorsqu'il revient s'asseoir à côté d'elle, fier comme l'un des paons blancs de son père.

-Pour fêter Yule avec toi! , lui réponds-t-il, comme si c'est l'évidence-même.

-Draco...

-Quoi?

-Je retourne à Spinner's End. »

Court silence. Elle doit se retenir de ne pas rire, devant l'air éberlué de son cousin.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant!

-Tu ne me l'a pas demandé. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _10 décembre 1992_

Draco lance des yeux de poissons. Sur Harry et Weasley. Encore. Dans un geste tout ce qu'il y a de naturel, Cerridwen saisit d'une main experte le bocal désormais rempli à moitié et le déplace à côté d'elle, récoltant un regard outré de la part du blond, qui retourne à ses morceaux de foie de chauve-souris[1].

Affairés à brasser une potion d'Enflure, les élèves tentent tant bien que mal de se concentrer, malgré les commentaires très désagréables de Snape, même s'ils sont surtout dirigés vers les Gryffindors, comme bien souvent. Des chaudrons d'étain s'échappent des fumées nauséabondes qui font froncer le nez de bien des Deuxièmes Années. Très concentrée sur sa potion, Cerridwen ignore les ricanements de la Cour des Serpents, face aux critiques intimidantes du Maître des Potions. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle n'en n'avait pas prise l'habitude.

BOUM!

L'explosion est si soudaine qu'elle pousse un cri de surprise -suivi rapidement d'un hurlement de douleur quand des gouttes de potion atterrissent sur sa main, la faisant rapidement grossir jusqu'à la table d'une assiette. Elle n'est pas la seule à être touchée; Draco en a lui aussi reçu, mais au nez. Gregory en a eu dans les yeux, tout comme Vincent et d'autres élèves autour d'eux. Ceux y ayant échappé sont tellement perplexes que Snape, tout aussi surpris, arrive à peine à les calmer.

« Silence! SILENCE! , finit-il par hurler, les calmant un tant soit peu. Ceux qui ont reçu de la potion, venez tout de suite prendre un antidote. Et quand je saurai qui a fait ça... », menace-t-il ensuite, exceptionnellement sans regarder quelqu'un en particulier. Rapidement, Cerridwen, Draco et les autres « victimes » de l'explosion s'approchent. À chacun d'eux, il passe une petite ampoule rempli d'une potion claire, que la Vert et Argent reconnaît comme un Philtre Dégonflant.

Une fois leurs bras, jambes, oreilles et autres morceaux de corps revenus à leur taille normale, le directeur des Slytherins s'approche du chaudron de Gregory, duquel provient l'explosion. Il en sort rapidement les restes d'un pétard mouillé du Dr Flibuste, à la surprise générale. Elle avait plutôt cru que le garde-du-corps de son cousin avait raté sa potion, comme souvent.

« Si jamais je découvre qui a lancé ce pétard, siffle son oncle, vous pouvez être absolument sûr que cette personne sera renvoyée de l'école. »

 _Pourquoi il fixe Harry comme ça?_ , se demande-t-elle, en remarquant l'échange de regards entre le professeur et l'élève. _Comme si c'était son genre, de faire ce genre de blagues!_

Mais bizarrement, elle a l'impression de se voiler la face...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _17 décembre 1992_

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Hogwarts, Cerridwen ne se fait pas prier pour participer à une quelconque activité scolaire. Et pour cause : il s'agit d'un cours de Duel.

Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule que ça intéresses. De ce qu'elle a pût entendre, durant la journée, tous les élèves ont l'intention d'y aller, autant les Premières Années que les Septièmes Années. Même les Cinquièmes ont préféré mettre de côté leurs devoirs et leurs études pour y assister!

L'annonce avait été épinglée sur le tableau d'affichage du hall d'entrée, parfaitement visible -notamment à cause des divers attroupements de collégiens s'étendant autour à n'importe quelle heure. Il avait fallu peu de temps pour que tout Hogwarts soit au courant des cours de Duel, dont le premier aurait lieu le soir-même à vingt heures. La journée durant, les jeunes sorciers ont fait hypothèse sur hypothèse, se demandant qui s'occuperait de ces leçons inattendues de Duel.

La grande majorité suppose que ce serait Flitwick, ancien champion de combats magiques dans sa jeunesse -selon les rumeurs, bien sûr. Et elle-même l'espère.

Ce sont donc des Slytherins contenus mais tout aussi excités que les autres qui se rendent à la Grande Salle, après le dîner. Celle-ci, entre-temps, a légèrement changé; les longues tables ont été enlevées et entreposées ailleurs, laissant toute la place à une estrade dorée. Tout autour d'elle s'étendent les quelques trois cent étudiants du collège sorcier[2], baguette à la main et prêts à se dépenser. En attendant, tout le monde discute de tout et de n'importe quoi. Cerridwen, Daphne et les autres Deuxième Année Vert et Argent se glissent entre leurs camarades, rejoignant sans problème le devant de l'attroupement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Lockhart - au grand bonheur de plusieurs filles et au grand malheur de la gente masculine - monte sur l'estrade, habillé comme une caricature de nobles duelistes; gilet bleu ciel doublé, cape pourpre posé de travers sur l'épaule, pantalon de sport olive, gant de cuir beige... Autant Cerridwen le trouve élégant, autant elle le trouve ridicule. Derrière leur professeur de Défense suit son oncle, toujours sombrement vêtu mais sans sa cape. Sans le moindre doute, elle constaste que ça ne lui fait aucun plaisir d'être là -pourquoi, ça, elle se le demande.

« Approchez-vous, approchez-vous! , encourage-t-il, en agitant la main pour obtenir le silence, tout en montant sur l'estrade de Duel. Tout le monde me voit? Tout le monde t'entends? »

 _On ne peut que vous voir et vous entendre, professeur_ , pense la Slytherin.

« Le professeur Dumbledore, continue Lockhart, m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de Duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour plus amples détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres. »

Il dénoue théâtralement sa cape, puis la lance dans l'assistance. Comme des lionnes sur une pièce de viande, plusieurs filles tentent de l'attraper, mais c'est une Gryffindor, que Cerridwen ne reconnaît pas, qui s'en saisit. _Ce n'est qu'une cape, bon sang!_ , renifle-t-elle en roulant des yeux, devant le comportement puérile de la Rouge et Or.

« Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Snape. »

 _Assistant?_ , répète la nièce de ce dernier, qui monte alors à son tour sur l'estrade. _Plutôt le contraire, oui!_

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui-même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration en guise de préambule. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre Maître des Potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurais fini avec lui. Aucun danger! »

 _Pour celui de Défense, par contre, j'en doute..._ , songe Cerridwen, un faible rictus moqueur aux lèvres. La même pensée doit traverser l'esprit de Snape, car le même sourire mauvais apparaît sur son visage.

Les deux professeurs se placent alors face à face, puis se saluérent. Alors que le directeur des Serpents se contente d'un hochement de tête plutôt sec, le romancier à succès, lui, fait des gestes si extravagants que tous les élèves de la Maison Slytherin ont une grimace de déplaisir. Ils s'éloignent, allant chacun à une extrémité de l'estrade, puis se mettent en garde.

« Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position de combat réglementaire, explique Lockhart. Lorsque nous aurons compté jusqu'à trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer l'autre.

-Arrête de blablater, bouffon, grogne Draco.

-Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui connaît la procédure, lui réponds sur le même ton sa cousine, qui a quant à elle apprécié l'explication. Son oncle ne lui a pas enseigné les notions de base des Duels magiques, contrairement à Lucius. Tout ce qu'elle sait de ceux-ci, c'est ce qu'ils montrent dans les romans sorciers, mais même là, tout n'est pas expliqué.

-Un..., commence à compter Lockhart. Deux... Trois...

- _Expelliarmus_! »

Le sortilège, d'un rouge aveuglant, jaillit de la baguette du Maître des Potions, pour aller frapper à la poitrine le célèbre Sang-mêlé[3], qui est soulevé de terre et va, très durement, toucher le mur derrière lui. Lorsque Lockhart glisse sur le plancher, quelques Slytherins, dont la Cour et Cerridwen, applaudissent. La brune a beau avoir mal pour son professeur de Défense, elle n'a aucune difficulté à féliciter son oncle pour son sort.

Lockhart se relève, souffrant visiblement de sa rencontre avec le mur de pierre. Tout en remontant sur l'estrade, il s'écrie, un peu nerveux;

« Et voilà, excellente démonstration! Il s'agit là d'un sortilège de Désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette -ah, merci beaucoup, miss Brown, s'interrompt-il pour reprendre celle-ci des mains de la Lionne, surexcitée à l'idée d'avoir aidé le romancier, avant de se tourner vers son collègue. C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Snape, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. »

 _Pourtant tu as eu l'air si surpris, alors?_

« Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, ajoute-t-il, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette démonstration serait très instructive. »

 _Mais bien sûr..._ , raille-t-elle en pensée, alors que son oncle fusille des yeux l'ex-Ravenclaw, qui prend sans doute peur devant ce regard, car il se retourne vers les élèves toujours attentifs et annonce que c'est maintenant au tour de ceux-ci de se battre en Duels, et qu'ils formeront eux-même les équipes. Ils descendent de l'estrade, puis vont dans la foule, créant ici et là divers duos.

C'est ainsi que Daphne se retrouve avec Padma Patil de Ravenclaw, et Cerridwen avec Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff. Blonde aux yeux bruns, la Vert et Argent lui trouve un air assez intimidée. Par qui ou par quoi, ça, elle l'ignore. _Peut-être parce qu'elle doit lancer un sort inconnu_ , se dit-elle, vu qu'elle-même ne sait vraiment pas comment l'exécuter.

En jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, la nièce de la Terreur des Cachots s'aperçoit que Draco a été mis avec Harry - qui a été assez fou pour les mettre ensembles? -, et que Millicent affronte la Je-Sais-Tout. Quant au Weasley de leur promotion, il a été mis avec Finnigan.

« Mettez-vous face à face! , ordonne Lockhart, retournant l'attention de Cerridwen sur sa partenaire de Duel. Et n'oubliez pas de saluer! »

D'un léger geste de la tête, qui n'est pas sans rappeller celui qu'a fait Severus Snape, la jeune sorcière salue Abbott, qui fait de même bien qu'en tremblant.

« Attention, levez vos baguettes! [Les deux jeunes filles se mettent en garde] À trois, jetez un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire, je dis bien pour **désarmer**. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident. »

 _Et je fais comment, pour désarmer? J'ai jamais appris ce sort, moi!_

« Un... »

L'image de son oncle lançant le sort lui revient soudain en mémoire.

« Deux... »

Elle se remémore, sans le moidre mal, la prononciation et le mouvement.

« Trois...

- _Expelliarmus_! », lance aussitôt Cerridwen. Un faible rayon d'un rouge plus clair qu'aveuglant sort de sa baguette, frappant presque doucement la main d'Abbott, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, lâche la sienne. Surprise d'avoir réussi, la brune cligne des yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ça marche du premier coup. Sans savoir pourquoi, la Vert et Argent se tourne vers ses professeurs.

Elle constate cependant que ceux-ci ont d'autres fléreurs à s'occuper. En effet, une grande partie des élèves ont ignoré la demande de Lockhart, pour plutôt s'amuser à se lancer sortilège sur sortilège, dans le désordre le plus complet. Une fumée verdâtre flotte au-dessus de l'estrade; Longbottom et son partenaire, également un Hufflepuff, sont au sol, essayant de retrouver leurs souffles. Weasley sixième du nom aide le sien à reprendre son équilibre, tout en s'excusant à cause de sa baguette défectueuse, tandis que Granger et Millicent ont abandonnées leurs baguettes pour plutôt se battre à la moldue -et étonnament, c'est la Slytherin qui semble sur le point de l'emporter.

Quant à son cousin et Harry... Le premier est plié en deux tant il rit - sortilège de Chatouillis à coup sûr - et le second a des jambes tremblantes - _Tarantallegra_ à n'en point douté. Et les autres ne sont pas dans un meilleur état, loin de là. Gilderoy Lockhart tente tant bien que mal de ramener le calme, mais ce sont finalement les nombreux _Finite Incantatem_ du Maître des Potions qui firent cesser le capharnaüm. Sitôt délivré du sort, le Gryffindor aux yeux verts court délivrer Granger de Millicent, mais ne réussit qu'avec l'aide de Cerridwen -la jeune Bulstrode étant deux fois plus massive que l'efflanqué Lion.

« Hou, là, là! Levez-vous Macmillan... Attention Miss Fawcett... Appuyez bien fort, Boot, ça va cesser de saigner dans un instant... Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts, hésite le professeur de Défense, qui reçoit un regard noir de la part de la jeune Snape, ainsi qu'une oeillade moqueuse de son collègue Slytherin. Prenons deux volontaires, Longbottom et Finch-Fletchey, par exemple...

-Très mauvaise idée, professeur Lockhart, interrompt le directeur des Serpents. Longbottom sème la désolation chaque fois qu'il essaye de jeter le moindre sort. Il ne resterait plus grand-chose de Finch-Fletchey après ça! Pourquoi pas Malfoy et Potter? , ajoute-t-il rapidement.

-Excellente idée! »

 _Pas du tout!_ , se scandalise la brune, alors que les deux Némésis s'avancent vers l'estrade. Est-elle la seule à savoir que mettre l'un devant l'autre durant un duel va se finir en catastrophe? Nerveuse, elle observe les deux professeurs prodiguer des conseils à leurs « protégés » -même si Lockhart, comme toujours, ne fait que se rendre ridicule. Une fois les deux sorciers prêts, ils montent sur l'estrade, se saluent froidement et se mettent en garde.

« Un... Deux... Trois... Allez-y!

- _Serpensortia_! , formule aussitôt Draco. Une petite explosion blanche éclate, avant qu'un long et gros serpent noir ne jaillisses de sa baguette, sifflant et prêt à enfoncer ses crocs venimeux dans n'importe qui. Cerridwen recule immédiatement, tout comme les autres élèves, qui crient d'horreur devant la soudain apparition du reptile.

-Il est complètement malade! , chuchote en panique Daphne, revenue tout naturellement aux côtés de son amie. Celle-ci ne fait qu'hocher la tête, le regard fixé sur le serpent.

-Ne bougez pas Potter, fait alors Snape, d'un ton si calme qu'il irrite sa nièce. Je vais vous en débarrasser...

-Je m'en occupes! », coupe Lockhart, en pointant sa baguette sur le gros serpent. Une nouvelle explosion résonne, mais plutôt que de disparaître, l'allégorie de Slytherin est projeté dans les airs et retombe un peu plus loin, près de Longbottom et son partenaire de Duel. Furieux de son imprévu vol plané, le serpent se met à siffler encore plus, cette fois en direction du Hufflepuff. Il montre les crocs, prêt à mordre l'élève pétrifié de peur.

C'est alors que Harry, sans que personne ne s'y attendes et n'ait le temps de le retenir, se précipite vers Finch-Fletchey et le reptile.

« _Sia has sieth_! »

Le sifflement résonne dans la Grande Salle silencieuse. Un frisson parcourt la colonne vertébrale de la brune, en entendant ces sons aigres, menaçants et fascinants à la fois. Pendant un instant, elle se demande ce qu'il dit, avant de voir avec stupeur le serpent retomber au sol, aussi docile qu'un chien ramené à l'ordre par son maître.

Du Parseltongue. Harry Potter a parlé en Parseltongue.

Comme Salazar Slytherin. Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle aurait aimé trembler, afficher une quelconque émotion, mais rien - absolument rien - n'apparaît sur son visage éternellement triste. Même ses yeux ne montrent pas la frayeur que lui procure les sons reptiliens produits par le Rouge et Or. Elle le fixe, impassible, tandis que le petit brun, sans sembler remarquer le silence terrifié de la Grande Salle, redresse la tête et sourit innocemment à Finch-Fletchey.

Qui, lui, ne sourit pas.

« À quoi tu joues? , s'écrie-t-il, aussi furieux que apeuré, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, quittant sans regarder derrière lui l'immense réfectoire. Le Gryffindor le suit des yeux, complètement perdu. Il tourne alors la tête autour de lui, cherchant implicitement une réponse. Mais personne n'ose lui en donner une, tant ils sont sidérés par ce qui vient de se passer. La seule personne qui fait un geste, c'est le directeur des Vert et Argent, qui fait disparaître le reptile d'un geste de baguette. Le jeune sorcier et le professeur échangent un regard, avant que les deux amis du petit attrapeur ne le sortent à son tour de la Grande Salle.

-Il est foutu. », lâche Daphne, lorsqu'ils ne sont plus à portée de vue. Et à son grand malheur, son amie ne peut que confirmer ses dires.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _18 décembre 1992_

Installée au fond de la classe, aux côtés de Draco, Cerridwen écoute attentivement le professeur Flitwick, qui explique pourquoi certains sont classés « mauvais sorts » et d'autres « malédictions ». Le cours de Sortilèges est définitivement son préféré -d'autant que dans celui-ci, elle est parmi les premières de classe, frôlant de près les notes bien sûr parfaites de Miss Granger.

De sa jolie plume blanche, la jeune sorcière retranscrit les dires du demi-gobelin, ne levant que rarement les yeux. À ses pieds, caché par les hauts pupitres rappelant les estrades des universités moldues, Elwë dort paisiblement, ses faibles ronflements masqués aussi bien par le bruissement des plumes que du monologue - fort intéressant - de Flitwick.

« ATTAQUE! ATTAQUE! NOUVELLE ATTAQUE! , hurle soudain la voix criarde et vulgaire de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du collège, faisant sursauter la Slytherin, qui lâche sa plume. L'instrument d'écriture retombe sur les pages crème du carnet, et déjà de grosses gouttes d'encre noire les maculent. En temps normal, son cousin aurait déjà essuyé les tâches d'encre, mais il est occupé, comme tout le monde, à écouter les piaillements de Peeves.

-AUCUN VIVANT, AUCUN FANTÔME N'EST À L'ABRI! SAUVE QUI PEUT! ATTAAAAAQUE! »

Aussitôt, les élèves et leur professeur se précipitent vers la porte de la salle de classe, qui s'ouvre en claquant contre le mur de pierre, faisant sursauter et crisper, comme toujours, la nièce du Maître des Potions, qui une fois le boucan terminé, réussit à se glisser hors du local pour voir ce qui se passe.

La plus étrange scène qui soit se dévoile alors à elle. Dans les airs flotte Peeves - horrible apparition si haute en couleur qu'il lui donne la nausée -, qui continue de crier au loup-garou en tournant presque sur lui-même, les mains en porte-voix. En dessous de lui, complètement éberlué, se trouve - _encore_! , soupire-t-elle mentalement - Harry Potter, lui-même aux côtés d'un amas de fumée ombrageuse et d'un élève étendu sur le dos, figé comme s'il avait croisé le regard d'une Gorgone. Elle mets quelques secondes à reconnaître le Hufflepuff d'hier - celui qui avait manqué d'être mordu par le serpent de Draco - et... ce tas de fumée noire, ce ne serait pas... Sir Nicholas?

Le chaos régne partout; les enseignants hurlent pour ramener le calme, les élèves étant si dispersés et choqués qu'ils courrent partout comme des poules sans tête. Sentant Elwë se frotter contre ses jambes autant pour la rassurer que pour ne pas être écraser, Cerridwen s'empresses de le prendre dans ses bras et de se coller contre une des innombrables colonnes ioniques parsemant le couloir aussi bruyant qu'un poulailler.

Après ce qui semble à la brune être une éternité, McGonagall arrive et fait taire tous les étudiants grâce à une seule détonation, puis d'une voix autoritaire et sans appel, elle leur ordonne de retourner en classe. La jeune fille ne se fait pas prier pour obéir. Rapidement, le couloir se vide -seul les professeurs, les pétrifiés, Peeves et Harry y restent.

« Vous croyez que c'est Potter? , souffle Pansy, lorsqu'ils vont se rasseoir.

-Ça serait marrant, commente distraitement Vincent, tandis que Cerridwen fait disparaître les tâches d'encre recouvrant - par chance! - les espaces vierges de son carnet.

-En quoi ça serait marrant? , demande Draco.

-Ben, euh... que Potter soit l'Héritier. Tu penses que c'est lui?

-Comme si Potter pouvait s'attaquer à des Mudbloods! C'est leur défenseur! »

Le commentaire de Draco étonne sa cousine, qui ne laisse cependant rien paraître. Tout en flattant Elwë, couché confortablement sur ses genoux en attendant le retour de leur professeur, la jeune Snape se dit que les vacances d'hiver commencent en beauté, cette année...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Voir _Potion d'Enflure_ , sur le Wiki Harry Potter.  
[2] Il y a, selon mes calculs, une moyenne de dix élèves par Maison, soit quarante par promotion. Donc, Hogwarts accueille chaque année 280 jeunes sorciers.  
[3] Gilderoy Lockhart est en effet un Sang-mêlé [Wiki Harry Potter].

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Qu'est-ce que je suis conteeeente! J'ai enfin pû écrire le passage que je voulais écrire depuis que j'ai commencé le tome I, c'est-à-dire... LE COURS DE DUEL! La scène est juste trop cool, sincèrement, autant en VQ qu'en VO. Snape a tellement la classe, à ce moment-là... Ouais, bon, en même temps, Snape a TOUJOURS de la classe, à mes yeux, donc ça compte pas.  
D'ailleurs, je viens de réaliser un truc... Hogwarts a environ quarante élèves par années; chez nous, au primaire, on a vingt-huit élèves par classe, qui sont deux par niveau. Comme on a autant de niveau qu'à Hogwarts, ça veut dire qu'on a... (calcule rapidement) 392 élèves?  
... Il y a deux fois plus d'élèves chez les moldus que chez les sorciers? Où va le monde, je vous le jure...  
Un autre truc qui m'a fait énervé, ici, ce sont les discours de Lockhart; il parle tellement! Bon sang, que ses phrases sont longues! Pour les retranscrire, je suis obligée de tenir le livre d'une main et de taper de l'autre. Une chance que pour l'écriture sur ordinateur, je suis ambidextre, sinon bonjour les fautes d'orthographes!  
Dans tous les cas, j'espères que ce long chapitre vous a plu, car pour moi, c'est pas le cas. J'ai écrit ce chapitre pendant pratiquement deux mois, tout ça car j'ai encore subi la page blanche. Je me sens coupable comme c'est pas possible... Ça fait quatre mois que le premier tome est terminé et j'ai à peine bouclé la moitié du deuxième... je suis nulle comme pas possible!  
Bref! À la prochaine! N'oubliez pas le commentaire, surtout!


	8. Vacances d'hiver à Spinner's End

**Titre :** Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire, purisme, angoisse.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen fait sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, mais celle-ci sera bien différente de la précédente, car l'Héritier de Slytherin fait soudainement parler de lui. Sauf qu'il ne le fait que pour une raison; purifier le collège sorcier des Mudbloods...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Daphne Greengrass || Pansy Parkinson || Millicent Bulstrode || Tracey Davis || Hedwig || Harry Potter || Ron Weasley || Stan Shunpike. Mention de Eileen Snape || Lucius Malfoy || Draco Malfoy || Hermione Granger || Oliver Snape.  
 **M/A :** Bonjour! Voici le huitième chapitre! Nous approchons peu à peu de la fin de cette histoire, et j'ignores si je dois être triste ou pas. Ça fait quand même quatre mois que je le travailles... Ouais, ça fait peu, je sais, mais pour moi, c'est long! J'aurais dû commencer pendant que je publiais le premier tome... D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je fais, en ce moment; j'écris le troisième tome tout en publiant le deuxième. Comme ça, vous risquez pas d'attendre trop longtemps pour avoir la suite! Même si, au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je suis en plein examen de fin d'année.  
Je suis d'ailleurs tombé, sur YouTube, sur les scènes supprimées des films. Dites, pourquoi ils ont supprimés certaines scènes? Je trouve ça con, surtout qu'elles sont presque toutes drôles! Comme celle où tante Pétunia trouve les lettres d'Hogwarts dans les oeufs... Ça, c'est la meilleure! Et dans le livre, en plus! Oh, et la version longue du cours de potion! Superbe!  
Bref! Je remercies Zeugma412 et Soricina pour avoir commenté. On se retrouve en bas! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Owl Treat = Miamhibou.**  
 **Hedwig = Hedwige.**  
 **Polyjuice = Polynectar.**  
 **Knightbus = Magicobus.**  
 **Cokeworth = Carbone-les-Mines.**  
 **Stan Shunpike = Stan Rocade.**  
 **Obliviate = Oubliettes (sortilège d'Amnésie).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin**  
 **Chapitre huit : Vacances d'hiver à Spinner's End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _21 décembre 1992_

Assise dans le même compartiment que Daphne, Pansy, Millicent et Tracey, Cerridwen fixe avec fascination les grandes étendues de neige blanche que traverse le Hogwarts Express. Libéré de son panier, qui a été placé pour plus d'aisance dans le porte-bagage en filet au-dessus de leurs têtes, Elwë tente tant bien que mal d'échapper au comportement joueur de Dietrich, le chat de Millicent.

Les jeunes sorcières parlent de ce qu'elles ont l'intention de faire durant leurs vacances; elles ont complètement oubliées leurs retenues de noble Sang-pure - ou de Slytherin pour Tracey -, pour se comporter en digne adolescente de douze ans.

Malgré son air distrait, Cerridwen les écoute attentivement. Elle apprends ainsi que les Greengrass prévoient d'aller faire un tour en France, tandis que les Davis vont visiter le Pays de Galles. Quant aux Bulstrode et aux Parkinson, ils vont se concentrer sur leurs familles plus si nombreuses que ça et les bals de la haute-société.

« Et toi, Snape? , lui demande Millicent, d'un ton moqueur.

-Rien de particulier, réponds Cerridwen, sans lui jeter un regard.

-C'est à dire? », l'encourage Tracey. Mais la brune se contente d'hausser les épaules. Ses camarades de compartiment se jettent un regard, mais reprennent rapidement leur conversation, comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui est le cas, quand on y réfléchit comme il faut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerridwen a toujours aimé ce que les Moldus appellent le « temps des Fêtes ».

Enfant, cette période de l'année n'avait qu'une vague symbolique, pour elle; son oncle venait passer des journées complètes avec elle et ce durant plus de deux semaines, durant sa saison préférée, et ils fêtaient ensembles quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'arrivée à la maternelle, alors que les Moldus préparaient les célébrations de Noël, comme ils l'appellent, qu'elle en a compris tout le sens.

Bon, elle n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi les Moldus fêtent la naissance d'un enfant parmi des milliers d'autres, plutôt que celle de la Magye[1], mais ça, ce sont ses affaires. Dans tous les cas, elle adore le temps des Fêtes, et rien ne peut venir gâcher sa joie.

Ses yeux, ordinairement impassibles mais aujourd'hui lumineux, observent le petit salon du 70 Spinner's End, qui est sobrement décoré pour l'occasion. La nuit est tombée depuis très longtemps, bien qu'il ne soit que vingt heures.

Dans un coin repose un petit sapin - qui en est en vérité une vieille chaise métamorphosé comme chaque année -, décoré de pommes, d'oranges, de citrons, de noix, de bâtons de cannelle et de biscuits du Soleil[2], accompagné de longues guirlandes de roses, qui sont pour leur part enchantés pour conserver éternellement parfum et fraîcheur. Au sommet de l'arbre, tout enjouée, se trouve Níniel, tandis qu'Elwë fixe avec attention l'une des agrumes, avec laquelle il a bien envie de jouer.

Sur la table basse, posée entre le fauteuil et l'étroit canapé, a été posée une somptueuse couronne de houx, au centre duquel se trouve quatre bougies d'un rouge vif allumées. La cheminée brûle joyeusement, irradiant la pièce aux murs couverts de bibliothèques de ses couleurs chaudes. Depuis la cuisine, elle entends son oncle marmonner divers jurons et insultes envers les vieilles casseroles moldues de grand-mère Eileen, qui refusent de l'écouter.

Difficile de croire que la Terreur des Cachots soit incapable de se faire obéir de simples ustensiles de cuisine ensorcelés... Et pourtant, c'est une scène tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire, pour elle.

Au bout d'un moment, exaspéré par le comportement boudeur des casseroles, le Maître des Potions abandonne et va rejoindre sa nièce au salon, s'assoyant sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« Toujours aussi têtues? , se moque Cerridwen, drapée dans le plaid du canapé.

-Ma mère les a trop laissé faire ce qu'elles voulaient! , répond-t-il plutôt, sans sembler remarquer les rires dans la voix de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci tente de cacher son sourire amusé, mais n'y arrivant étrangement pas, elle préfère prendre le paquet-cadeau, emballé dans un papier glacé évidemment aux couleurs de Slytherin, et le tends à son tuteur. Celui-ci le prends et, brusquement moins énervé, le déballe, pour y trouver - sans trop de surprise - un livre.

\- " Cérémonies barbares "[3], lit-il, en le retournant pour regarder le résumé.

-J'aurais préféré t'offrir un chaudron, mais tu l'aurais deviné tout de suite. », fait-elle, recevant un regard faussement noir de la part de son oncle. Celui-ci regarde son présent un instant, puis se penche pour saisir celui caché sous le faux sapin, qu'il donne à sa nièce.

À son tour, elle le prends et le déballe, pour y trouver un pull islandais, d'un beau blanc crème et aux motifs géométriques compliqués dans des teintes harmonieuses de brun et de bleu. Jamais elle n'en n'a vu un aussi beau, et pourtant, elles en a vu plusieurs -ne serais-ce que dans sa salle commune, car bien des parents ayant été à Slytherin savent à quel point il fait froid, dans l'antre des Serpents, n'hésitant donc pas à offrir à leurs rejetons des pulls épais.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion gryffindoresque, Cerridwen se lève, cadeau dans les mains, et se précipite vers la salle de bain, située au rez-de-chaussée tout juste à côté du salon. Une fois enfermée dans la pièce d'allure glaciale, elle retire sa veste de pyjama, pour enfiler son cadeau. Elle se regarde ensuite dans le miroir; malgré le mauve prune de son pyjama et la relative grande taille du vêtement neuf, c'est bien marié.

Ravie, elle retourne au salon, où elle trouve son oncle en train de donner du Owl Treat à Níniel, qui roucoule presque de bonheur. En entendant la porte du living-room s'ouvrir, l'ex-Death Eater se retourne, la détaillant tandis que sa dame blanche lui pince doucement les doigts.

« Il te va bien, commente-t-il.

-Merci, sourit-elle, véritablement heureuse de son cadeau. Elle retourne à sa place, puis appelle Elwë. Répondant à l'appel de sa maîtresse, le chat à la robe grise grimpe sur le divan, posant ses pattes sur l'une des cuisses de Cerridwen, qui fouille dans sa poche de pantalon pour en retirer un collier vert-de-gris, auquel pends une petite clochette argentée.

-Il te plaît? , s'amuse-t-elle, en remuant le collier, faisant ainsi tinter la clochette et attirant l'attention du familier.

-Pas à moi, grince Severus, déjà énervé par la petite cloche.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui va le porter, réplique-t-elle dans un sourire, tout en mettant le collier aux couleurs de sa Maison autour du cou de son chat, qui se laisse faire sans broncher. Une fois le bijou mis, le félin se met à faire le beau, se pavanant comme l'un de ces paons albinos appartenant à Lucius Malfoy.

-Merveilleux! On a un mini-Gryffindor, maintenant! , se moque le potionniste. Outré par le commentaire, Elwë le fusille du regard, avant de sauter et de quitter le salon, sous les yeux étonnés des Snape.

-Il n'a pas aimé, relève presque inutilement Cerridwen, profitant que l'attention de son oncle soit détournée pour saisir l'un des biscuits de Soleil accroché dans le faux sapin.

-Visiblement, confirme-t-il, avant de remarquer le manège de sa nièce, qui vient de mordre la pâtisserie. Et arrête de manger les décorations! »

Surprise, la jeune sorcière le fixe, le biscuit encore dans la bouche. Elle avale sa bouchée, lui sourit, et se lève de nouveau, cette fois en direction de la cuisine. Elle revient rapidement, une boîte en fer forgé d'un jaune métallique dans les mains. La brune aux yeux spectraux soulève le couvercle, découvrant un grand nombre de biscuits de Soleil, et lui tends la boîte.

Dans un soupir faussement exaspéré, Severus en prends un.

Après tout, c'est Yule. Autant en profiter. Et puis... ce n'est pas une décoration.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _25 décembre 1992_

La neige a toujours eu un effet relaxant sur Cerridwen. Pour elle, rien n'est plus amusant que de jouer dehors, au point d'en avoir les joues rouge gryffindor et les doigts gelés. Et parfois, seulement rester dehors, à profiter de l'air froid et purifiant de l'hiver et à regarder les flocons de neige tombés, lui suffit. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, la Grande-Bretagne serait plongée dans un hiver éternel, comme dans la nouvelle de Lewis[4].

Étendue dans la neige, dans la cour, la Vert et Argent fixe le ciel d'un doux gris hivernal. Elle se repose, après s'être longuement amusé à faire une bataille de boules de neige avec un de ces sempiternels bonhommes de neige. Son visage est rossie par le froid, ses cheveux, coiffés en une simple queue-de-cheval, sont parsemés de flocons de neige.

Merlin qu'elle adore l'hiver!

Un hululement lui fait rouvrir les yeux. Ce n'est pas celui de Níniel, qu'elle pourrait reconnaître partout. Elle se redresse, regardant autour d'elle à la recherche du hibou ayant poussé ce cri. En levant la tête, la nièce de Severus aperçoit une magnifique harfang des neiges, sur une des branches du vieil orme presque déséché au fond du jardin. Elle reconnaît aussitôt Hedwig; mais que fait-elle si loin de l'Écosse?

Étonnée, Cerridwen se lève et va jusqu'à l'arbre, avant de tendre un bras à la belle chouette, qui vient aussitôt se poser sur son bras. La jeune Snape remarque alors que quelqu'un - probablement son maître - a attaché une lettre autour d'une de ses pattes. Sa curiosité piquée, elle la détache et la lit.

" _Je ne sais pas si tu fêtes Noël, mais je t'en souhaites un._  
 _Harry._ "

Elle ne peut retenir un sourire, devant l'attention de son correspondant. La Serpent glisse le message dans une des poches de son manteau, puis se tourne vers Hedwig.

« Vous pouvez aller m'attendre dans ma chambre? La fenêtre n'est pas verrouillée, elle sera facile à ouvrir. », lui demande-t-elle. En guise de réponse, la harfang des neiges s'envole vers l'une des fenêtres du premier étage. Cerridwen la regarde chercher une ou deux secondes, avant de trouver la bonne lucarne. Le voyant, la Slytherin rentre à son tour dans la maison.

Très calmement, elle retire son épais manteau noir, son long foulard de même couleur - elle ne mets celui de sa Maison qu'à Hogwarts -, sa tuque en crochet, ses gants et ses bottes, qu'elle accroche au porte-manteau vieillissant. Elle se rends ensuite à la cuisine.

Au passage, la jolie brune remarque que son oncle, à sa grande surprise, s'est assoupi sur le canapé, un livre à la main, à moitié emmitouflé dans une couverture ocreuse. Sur son ventre, ronronnant à qui mieux-mieux et visiblement tout aussi endormi, se trouve Elwë.

La scène est si surprenante, venant du vigilant Severus Snape, qu'elle s'arrête un instant pour la regarder. Puis, le plus doucement possible, elle prends le livre, saisit un parchemin traînant sur la table basse et s'en sert comme marque-page, avant de le déposer sur la petite table. Une fois ceci fait, elle va en cuisine et rempli d'eau tiède un bol peu profond, prends un morceau de Owl Treat (dont le sac est caché dans une des armoires de la cuisine car Níniel serait capable de le vider à elle seule), puis ressort.

Silencieusement, Cerridwen grimpe l'escalier et rentre dans sa chambre, pour y trouver Hedwig, posée sur son bureau. Elle dépose le bol et la gâterie à côté de la chouette qui, assoifée et affamée par son vol, ne se gêne pas pour se servir. Pendant que l'oiseau diurne reprends de l'énergie, elle s'assoit et commence à écrire un petit remerciement. Son message terminé, la Slytherin attends calmement que Hedwig termine son festin pour lui demander;

« Seriez-vous capable de retourner à Hogwarts aujourd'hui? »

Hedwig hulule, presque choquée.

« Je ne doute pas de vous, rassure la nièce du Maître des Potions. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Harry vous aime beaucoup, je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. »

Malheureusement, la harfang ne le prends pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait pensé; apparement outrée par le sous-entendu qu'elle pourrait se blesser, Hedwig tourne la tête, refusant de la regarder, mais tendit tout de même une patte, afin que la jeune sorcière y attache son message. Celle-ci s'exécute, et aussitôt Hedwig repart d'où elle vient.

Rapidement, elle ne devient qu'une tâche blanche dans un ciel gris. Cerridwen la regarde lentement disparaître, avant de refermer sa fenêtre et de redescendre, pour retourner jouer dehors.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Épuisés par leur soirée étonnament riche en évènements - le Polyjuice, leur quête de la salle commune des Slytherin, leur interrogatoire peu discret de Draco Malfoy, la transformation ratée de Hermione, pour ne nommer que ceux-là -, Harry et Ron rentrent dans leur dortoir, fourbus. Ils n'ont plus qu'une envie; se coucher et dormir jusqu'au déjeuner.

En rentrant, Harry remarque immédiatement Hedwig, qui l'attends sagement sur le perchoir installé pour elle à côté de son lit. Étonnée de la voir ici plutôt qu'à la volière, il s'approche. Il remarque alors un parchemin, enroulée autour d'une de ses pattes. Le jeune Lion le lui enlève et le déroule, pour y lire;

" _En effet, je ne fêtes pas Noël, mais je te souhaites, à toi aussi, un beau Noël._  
 _Cerridwen._ "

Un mélange étonnant d'émotions lui vient, à la lecture du petit mot. Un mélange de soulagement - d'avoir eu une réponse, sans doute - et de... joie? Peut-être. Il a beau lui parler rarement, il trouve que Cerridwen est beaucoup plus supportable et plaisante à côtoyer que son oncle.

« C'est de qui? , lui demande Ron. Son camarade aux yeux verts sursaute, en entendant sa voix, et le regarde.

-Oh... personne. », élude-t-il, en rangeant le papier parmi ses carnets de note, dispersés un peu partout sur sa commode.

Personne ne doit savoir qu'il corresponds avec une Slytherin. En particulier s'il s'agit de la nièce de la Terreur des Cachots.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _3 janvier 1993_

« Pourquoi aie-je accepté, déjà?

-Parce que je te l'ai demandé. », réponds-t-elle, sans le regarder. Severus pousse un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le grognement, mais ne dit rien d'autre, se contentant de jeter des coups d'oeil vigilants autour d'eux. Les rues autour de leur résidence ne sont pas plus sûres que Knockturn Alley, aussi préfère-t-il ne pas prendre de chance.

En temps normal, les Snape transplanent pour se rendre d'un lieu sorcier à un autre, s'évitant ainsi de se faire remarquer par leurs rares voisins, dont les commères sont toutefois aussi énervantes que celles de Londres. Sauf que cette fois, Cerridwen a demandé à son oncle de prendre le Knightbus. Il a ronchonné, argumenté même, mais rien à faire, elle n'en n'a fait qu'à sa tête et il a fini par abdiquer.

Parfois, Severus se maudit d'avoir été si souple avec elle. Même si elle lui demande rarement quelque chose. Un reste des traumatismes causés par son cinglé de frère, sans doute...

Ils finissent par sortir de Spinner's End, sans avoir heureusement croisé quelqu'un. Ce coin de Cokeworth n'est pas très peuplé, malgré les loyers très modestes. Ils arrivent ainsi sur une avenue un peu plus achalandée. Un petit marché d'alimentation, une pharmacie et quelques autres commerces de même importance s'y trouvent. Les passants les remarquent à peine, tant ils se fondent dans la masse.

Après tout, pour prendre le Knightbus dans une ville moldue, mieux vaut s'habiller comme un Moldu.

Les Snape s'arrêtent sur un coin de rue à l'écart de la foule, où se trouve un abribus couvert de givre. Une vieille Moldue y est assise, semblant attendre le bus. En la voyant, les deux sorciers s'échangent un regard, mais ne disent rien, se contentant de se placer dos à la vieillarde, lui cachant la vue sur la rue.

« Que fait-on? , lui demande Cerridwen dans un murmure, en gardant les yeux fixés sur la chaussée boueuse.

-Comme prévu. », réponds simplement le potionniste, en fouillant dans son manteau, pour en sortir discrètement sa baguette. Il la tends ensuite devant eux, sans se soucier du regard perplexe de la dame âgée derrière lui.

Il y a une violente détonation, qui fait sursauter l'étudiante malgré elle, suivi d'un crissement de freins et d'une lumière aveuglante, avant que le Knightbus - un imposant autobus à double impérial de couleur violette - ne s'arrête brusquement devant eux, sous les yeux éberlués de la vieille femme. Avant même qu'elle ne puisses se demande se qui se passe, un sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années, au visage boutonneux et aux oreilles décollées, vêtu d'un immonde uniforme violet, ne saute devant les Snape.

« Bienvenue à bord du Knightbus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Shunpike et je serai votre contrôleur pour cette tournée, déclare d'une voix monotone le jeune contrôleur.

-Eh bien, Stan, tu t'es trouvé un bel emploi! , s'amuse Cerridwen, en offrant un de ses rares sourires enjoués au sorcier, qui relève la tête.

-Hey, Cerridwen! , s'exclame-t-il, en reconnaissant la demoiselle, avant de remarquer Severus. Professeur Snape, ajoute-t-il rapidement, en le saluant de sa casquette violette.

-Monsieur Shunpike, le salue sèchement le Maître des Potions. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi sa nièce s'est prise d'amitié pour ce gringalet de Hufflepuff, qu'elle a rencontré lorsqu'elle a pris le Knightbus pour la première fois, tandis que les Shunpike faisaient leurs courses de la rentrée.

-Vu la date, j'parie que vous allez à King's Cross, suppose l'ancien Jaune et Noir.

-Exactement, confirme le professeur de Potions.

-Ça va donc coûter un gallion et cinq mornilles, et je vous offre le chocolat chaud!

-Sans façon.

-Je le prends, contredit aussitôt la brune, recevant ainsi un regard plus ou moins noir de son oncle, qui ne dit pourtant rien. Elle monte dans le bus magique, tandis que lui fourre dans la main tendue de Stan la somme demandée. Alors que l'acariâtre Chauve-souris des Cachots grimpe les trois petites marches, le contrôleur remarque la vieille Moldue, qui regarde tout sans savoir quoi penser.

-Euh, professeur... J'fais quoi, avec elle? , demande l'ex-Hufflepuff, en désignant la spectactrice perdue.

-À votre avis, Shunpike? , renifle l'ex-Death Eater, après avoir jeté un petit coup d'oeil dans la direction que lui désigne son ancien élève. Celui-ci soupire, mais s'avance vers la dame.

-Désolé m'dame, mais c'est la loi! , soupire-t-il, en sortant sa baguette magique, qu'il met entre les deux yeux de la Moldue. _Obliviate_! »

Les yeux de la femme se troublent, deviennent vitreux. Avant même qu'elle ne puisses reprendre ses esprits, Stan est remonté dans le bus, qui repart à toute vitesse et dans l'habituelle détonation digne d'un coup de canon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Ici, Cerridwen parle de la magie en temps qu'entité, aussi je privilégie l'ancienne écriture.  
[2] Recette de biscuits trouvé sur le blog _Le Grimoire de Circé_ , à la page « Yule - Le Solstice d'hiver ».  
[3] « Cérémonie barbares » (titre original : _Well-Schooled in Murder_ ) est un roman policier de Elizabeth George, publié en 1990 aux éditions Bantam Press et Presses de la Citée.  
[4] Référence à « Le Lion, la Sorcière blanche et l'Armoire Magique » (titre original : _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ ), de C.S. Lewis, publié en 1950.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Pour la façon dont les Snape fêtent Yule, j'ai fait un petit mélange entre les célébrations de Yule et du réveillon de Noël, en Angleterre. C'est franchement amusant! J'adore particulièrement comment les wiccans fêtent Yule. C'est vraiment adorable! Et ça me fait tellement bizarre, de parler de Noël alors qu'il fait plus de trente degrés dehors (toujours au moment où j'écris ceci)... De plus, dans la Wicca, comme Yule est la naissance du Dieu cornu - ou l'entité masculine principale de la Wicca, si vous préférez -, j'ai décidé qu'ici, la Magye se mourrait à Samhuinn pour renaître à Yule.  
Pour ce chapitre, mon amie et moi avons été énormèment inspirées. L'idée du collier, ça vient d'elle, tout comme l'image de Níniel posée sur le sommet du sapin. Celle de Cerri' mangeant les biscuits, par contre, c'est de moi. Et celle de Sev' dormant avec Elwë sur le divan, ça me vient d'une image Pinterest que je trouve absolument mignonne! Mais bon sur le dessin original, c'est Crookshanks (Pattenrond) plutôt que Elwë... Mais ça reste un chat! Non?  
Pour ce qui est de la scène du Knightbus... Au départ, on voulait mettre une scène semblable dans le troisième tome, mais on s'est dit, mon amie et moi, que ça serait encore plus drôle de le voir maintenant.  
Bref! Dans tous les cas, j'espères que ça vous a plû, laissez-nous des commentaires et à la semaine prochaine!


	9. Alerte aux nains à froufrous

**Titre :** Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire, purisme, angoisse.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen fait sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, mais celle-ci sera bien différente de la précédente, car l'Héritier de Slytherin fait soudainement parler de lui. Sauf qu'il ne le fait que pour une raison; purifier le collège sorcier des Mudbloods...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Mention de Cerridwen Snape || Hermione Granger || Daphne Greengrass || Gregory Goyle || Draco Malfoy || Pansy Parkinson || Tracey Davis || Gilderoy Lockhart || Millicent Bulstrode || Blaise Zabini || Harry Potter || Harry Potter || Percy Weasley || Ginny Weasley || Vincent Crabbe. Mention de Ron Weasley || Minerva McGonagall || Severus Snape || Filius Flitwick || Lucius Malfoy || Sybill Trelawney || Silvanus Kettleburn || Charity Burbage || Septima Vector || Bathsheba Babblings.  
 **M/A :** Boooooonjour! C'est le neuvième chapitre aujourd'hui! C'est le dernier chapitre que je peux dire « calme » avant la fin de l'année, qui va vraiment être difficile pour notre sorcière adorée... J'en dis pas plus, désolée!  
Pour ce chapitre, je me suis retrouvé face à quelques dilemmes. Le premier étant qu'en 1993, la St-Valentin tombe un dimanche. Or, il me semble que même les sorciers ont congé la fin de semaine, mais dans le livre, les élèves ont cours. Le second dilemme a été plus de l'ordre du choix de mots, pour décrire les... décorations de Lockhart, pour cette fête. Je voulais mettre « quétaine », mais en vérifiant sur Internet, j'ai pû confirmer ce que je pensais, soit que c'était un québécisme. Et comme la plupart de mes lecteurs sont Européens, je m'oblige à mettre un langage assez proche de ce qu'ils utilisent. Il faut s'adapter à sa clientèle, après tout!  
Je dis ça, mais j'crois sincèrement que même Mado Lamotte aurait pas voulu fêter la St-Valentin avec Lockhart...  
Bref! Je remercies Zeugma412 et Liliena pour avoir mis en suivi/commenté.  
Sur ce, bonne leture! On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Sybill Trelawney = Sibylle Trelawney.**  
 **Silvanus Kettleburn = Silvanus Brûlopot.**  
 **Crup = Croup.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin**  
 **Chapitre neuf : Alerte aux nains à froufrous**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1er février 1993_

Dès qu'elle entre dans le cachot où se déroule leurs cours de Potions, en ce premier lundi de février, Cerridwen voit Hermione Granger, assise aux côtés de Potter et de Weasley VI. À la vue de l'horripilante Gryffindor, elle sent son sang faire un tour dans ses veines; elle pince ses lèvres, tandis qu'un goût amer lui monte à la bouche.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis leur retour au château. Le soir-même, tous avaient remarqué l'absence du Cerveau du Trio d'Or, comme on surnomme déjà le petit groupe formé de Harry, Weasley et Granger. Des rumeurs n'ont pas tardées à circuler parmi la population étudiante; certaines disaient que la Je-Sais-Tout avait été la dernière victime en liste de l'Héritier - c'était d'ailleurs la préférée de Draco -, alors que d'autres supposaient qu'elle avait essayé un sortilège ou une potion quelconque, et qu'elle l'avait ratée. C'était la théorie que privilégiait la Vert et Argent.

Du moins, jusqu'à présent, car rien qu'à voir cette Née-moldue sourire de façon insouciante lui fait regretter de pas avoir abondé dans le même sens que son cousin. Salazar qu'elle la déteste!

« Tu as vu? , souffle Daphne, à son oreille, tout en lui enfonçant un discret coude pointu dans ses côtes, alors qu'elles se dirigent vers une table libre.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, réponds aigrement la jeune Snape, en détournant son attention de Granger, pour regarder devant elle.

-Vraiment? », se moque l'aînée des Greengrass, récoltant à son tour un coup de coude, ce qui les fait toutes deux sourire. Depuis la première attaque de l'Héritier, elles sont devenues assez proches -autant qu'on peut l'être d'une Snape, en tout cas.

Et Cerridwen doit se l'avouer, avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi est très agréable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _14 février 1993_

« Morgane... »

L'exclamation de Gregory résume parfaitement la scène écoeurante qui a accueilli les Slytherins, lorsqu'ils sont rentrés dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, comme plusieurs Ravenclaws.

Les murs de l'immense réfectoire sont recouverts de fleurs d'un rose immonde, tandis que des pailettes d'un bleu tout aussi enfantin tombe du ciel clair. En tendant la main, Cerridwen s'aperçoit que celles-ci sont en forme de coeur. Elle fronce le nez, devant tant de mièvrerie.

« Salazar, mais c'est quoi _**ça**_? , grince Draco, dégoûté.

-La St-Valentin, réponds sa cousine, qui n'arrive pas à cacher son mépris pour cette célébration et ces décorations des plus kitsch.

-La quoi? , répète Pansy.

-La fête des amoureux, chez les Moldus. », explique Tracey, qui en tant que Sang-mêlée connaît bien les moeurs des sans-magie. Une grimace nauséeuse apparaît sur le visage des Vert et Argent, en particulier des Sang-purs, alors qu'ils se dirigent vers leur table. Tout en essayant de ne pas regarder l'agencement de la Grande Salle, les Vert et Argent se demandent comment les professeurs, voir même le directeur, a pût permettre un tel mauvais goût. Célébrer une fête moldue ne les dérange pas totalement - uniquement les très puristes comme les Malfoy -, mais ça, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le chaudron.

Tout en écoutant Draco se plaindre des Moldus - Daphne ayant dû rester avec Pansy et les autres filles du dortoir, devoir d'Héritière oblige -, Cerridwen observe les expressions des élèves et des professeurs découvrant la décoration de la Grande Salle. À plusieurs reprises, elle doit réprimer un rire ou un sourire, devant leurs réactions -la plus notable étant celle de McGonagall, qui semble ravaler une boule de poil. Par contre, celle qui lui plait le moins est celle de Lockhart, qui affiche un air fier qui lui indique sans le moindre doute qu'il est l'investigateur de cette masquarade.

 _Vraiment aucun goût..._ , soupire-t-elle en pensée, alors que les lève-tard se précipitent vers leur table, tout en échangeant des regards perplexes à leurs amis et camarades de Maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lockhart demande le silence.

« Joyeuse St-Valentin! , s'exclame-t-il, avec un grand sourire idiot. Je voudrais commencer par remercier les quarante-six personnes qui m'ont envoyée une carte à cette occasion.

-Il y a vraiment des gens qui ont fait ça? , chuchote Millicent.

-Des Mudbloods, sans doute, grommelle Draco.

-Comme vous le voyez, continue l'auteur à succès sans remarquer les fins bavardages des étudiants, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire cette petite surprise, mais ce n'est pas fini! »

Il frappe dans ses mains, et une douzaine de nains, revêtu d'ailes dorées et tenant dans leurs mains de petites harpes. Leurs airs grognons montrent clairement qu'ils n'ont aucun plaisir à être ici. En les voyant, Cerridwen se retient autant de rire que de montrer une quelconque empathie à leur égard.

« Voici les cupidons porteurs de messages, les présente le professeur de DCFM, qui ne remarque pas les regards médusés des élèves. C'est eux qui seront chargés tout au long de cette journée de vous transmettre les messages de la St-Valentin! »

 _Pitié, on se croirait à l'école primaire..._

« Et ce n'est pas tout! »

 _Oh Circé, tuez-moi!_

« Je suis convaincu que mes collègues auront à coeur de contribuer à l'esprit de la fête! Pourquoi ne pas demander au professeur Snape de nous montrer comment préparer un philtre d'amour! Et le professeur Flitwick en sait plus que n'importe quel sorcier sur les sortilèges de Séduction, le rusé renard!

-Ça existe, ça? , s'étonne Pansy.

-Tu crois que ton oncle va vraiment le faire? », questionne à brûle-pourpoint Blaise, en se penchant vers la jolie brune aux yeux fantomatiques. Celle-ci lui jette un regard noir, qui dit très clairement « à ton avis? » -et sans doute quelque chose d'un peu plus vulgaire.

Le voyant, le mûlatre sang-pur bat aussitôt retraite. Il est, après tout, très connu que lorsqu'un Snape vous lance un tel regard, mieux vaut abandonner sur-le-champ, ne serais-ce pour ne pas finir avec de l'essence de belladone dans sa tasse de thé.

Et Blaise Zabini n'a pas du tout envie de goûter à cette saveur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quatorze.

Elle a reçu quatorze cartes de St-Valentin. Elle, Cerridwen Eileen Snape, la nièce de la Terreur des Cachots! _À croire que certains sont masochistes_ , grogne-t-elle en pensée, alors qu'elle et les autres Deuxième Année quittent le cours de Métamorphose pour aller en Botanique. Rien que dans ce cours, deux nains ont interrompus McGonagall pour lui transmettre les déclarations d'amour maladroites d'élèves inconnus -ce qui a énervé aussi bien la professeure que la receveuse.

Par chance, aucun des « Cupidons » n'a tenté de lui chanter la pomme. Sans doute à cause des regards plus que noirs que Cerridwen leur a lancé. Ç'a du mérite, tout de même, d'être de la famille du plus effrayant des enseignants de Hogwarts.

« Arrête de te morfondre, Cerri! , s'exclame Tracey, en sautillant presque comme un pinson à ses côtés. Soudain prise d'une vilaine impulsion, la jeune sorcière au regard glacé lui saisit le poignet et la rapproche d'elle, faisant couiner l'enjouée Slytherin.

-Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Cerri. Compris? , lui souffle-t-elle, d'une voix menaçante, en sortant discrètement sa baguette. Connaissant le talent de sa camarade de dortoir pour les sortilèges, la Sang-mêlée hoche rapidement la tête. Satisfaite de sa réponse, elle la relâche, et Tracey s'empresses de rejoindre sa grande amie Millicent, qui se tient légèrement à l'écart du noyau de la Cour des Serpents.

-Tu devrais pourtant t'en réjouir, relativise Daphne.

-Et pourquoi ça, Greengrass? , se moque Draco.

-Si des garçons envoient des « lettres d'amour » à Cerridwen, ça doit sûrement dire qu'elle est jolie et qu'elle commence à être populaire. », s'explique l'aînée des filles Greengrass, en prenant soin de mettre entre guillemets les mots « lettres d'amour », au grand bonheur de son amie. Les Slytherins se mettent alors à détailler leur camarade de dortoir, qui ignore superbement leurs regards.

Les huit Vert et Argent doivent se l'avouer, Daphne a raison; Cerridwen commence à être très jolie. Avec son visage mélancolique et gracieux, sa minceur naturelle et son teint diaphane, renforcée par ses boucles ébène et ses spectaculaires yeux d'un bleu fantomatique, même eux devinent facilement que la jeune sorcière deviendra une des plus belles filles du collège d'ici deux ou trois ans. Et même la réputation de son oncle ne pourra pas changer les choses.

Il y a alors un sonore bruit de déchirure. Dans un même mouvement, les Serpents se retournent, pour apercevoir Harry Potter, son sac déchiré laissant échapper tout son bardas scolaire, qui est maintenant recouvert d'une vive encre rouge, alors qu'un nain - _encore plus affreux que les autres_ , juge Cerridwen - se trouve pas très loin de lui. Apparemment, quelqu'un a offert une carte de St-Valentin au Survivant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? , s'écrie son cousin, tandis que le Lion aux yeux verts s'est accroupi pour tout ramasser, pressé de partir comme le Lapin blanc de Carroll.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chahut? , ajoute Percy Weasley, en s'avançant au devant de la petite foule d'élèves, attirés par le bruit comme des papillons de nuit par la lumière. Encore plus paniqué qu'avant, Harry tente de se relever, mais le nain est plus rapide que lui; il lui agrippe les jambes et le plaque au sol, avant de monter sur ses chevilles.

-Et maintenant, tu te tiens tranquille, ordonne le petit Être, très vaguement menaçant. Voilà ton message chanté. »

 _Un message chanté?_ , répète bêtement Cerridwen, alors que l'horrible nain se racle la gorge et se mets à chanter avec fausseté;

« Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin  
Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin  
C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi  
Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi  
Celui qui a combattu et vaincu  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues. »

Jamais Cerridwen n'a entendu un poème aussi mièvre et aussi ridicule. L'envie de rire est difficilement contenue -d'ailleurs, Draco, Blaise et Pansy ne se retiennent pas, comme de nombreux élèves, qui en pleurent même. Elle et Daphne s'échangent un regard, puis cachent pudiquement leurs sourires en coin derrière leurs mains. Du coin de l'oeil, la brune remarque les soudaines rougeurs s'étalant sur le visage de la benjamine Weasley, et il ne lui en faut pas plus pour comprendre que c'est elle qui a écrit cette déclaration d'amour très flatteuse.

Tandis que le préfet des Gryffindors tente de ramener le calme, la nièce du Maître des Potions donne un petit coup de coude à l'Héritière Greengrass, puis lui désigne du menton la fille Weasley, et les deux se remettent à ricaner. Visiblement, comme de nombreuses sorcières de sa génération, la petite rouquine souffre d'un béguin pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et pas des moindres.

Brusquement, Draco se baisse, ignorant avec dédain Percy Weasley, qui lui a ordonné de retourner en classe. En regardant en sa direction, Cerridwen s'aperçoit qu'il ramasse un vieux carnet à la reliure de cuir noir, qui semble appartenir à Potter vu qu'il est couvert d'encre rouge. Pendant qu'il le montre à Vincent et Gregory, le Gryffindor, qui s'est entre-temps relevé, le remarque à son tour.

« Rends-moi ça, ordonne-t-il, d'un ton très calme. Ce qui étonne la jeune Snape; habituellement, on se montre plus angoissé, quand quelqu'un tient une de ses affaires, surtout un carnet. Qui sait après tout ce qui y a été écrit?

-Je me demande ce que Potter a écrit là-dedans, fait justement le blond, en feuillettant sans le lire le petit livre noir.

-Rends-lui ça, Malfoy, ordonne sévèrement le préfet Rouge et Or.

-Pas avant d'avoir regardé ce qu'il y a dedans. »

Weasley commence à parler, mettant comme toujours en avant son titre de préfet, quand Harry, exaspéré, sort sa baguette et lance un sortilège de Désarmement qui frappe directement la main de Draco. Aussitôt, le cahier échappe au blond, vole une seconde dans les airs avant d'être attrapé par le plus jeune des garçons Weasley. Face à ce non-respect d'un des réglements fondamentaux de l'école, le plus âgé des rouquins monte sur ses grands thestrals, menaçant le brun avec un rapport, mais comme la plupart des élèves, Harry semble s'en ficher comme de sa première chaussette.

Cerridwen n'a pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que son cousin est en colère. Sa meilleure preuve étant que lorsque la petite Ginny passe à côté, il lui siffle avec force, de façon à ce que tout le monde dans le couloir l'entendes;

« Je crois que Potter n'a pas beaucoup apprécié ton message de la St-Valentin! »

Sans réfléchir, Cerridwen le frappe à l'arrière du crâne. La claque résonne, bien qu'elle soit peu forte. Tous la fixent, en particulier Draco, choqué par le geste.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? , s'écrie-t-il, stupéfait que la nièce de son parrain ait fait ça.

-Tu avais besoin d'une leçon, réplique impassiblement Cerridwen, qui cherche à toute vitesse une réponse à donner à son geste très gryffindoresque. On ne fait pas pleurer une femme, même si c'est une enfant. Ton père ne t'a pas appris ça? , ajoute-t-elle, en souriant faiblement, voulant piquer à vif l'orgueil de Draco. Les yeux gris du fils unique des Malfoy se plissent de colère, mais il ne fait rien; à la place, il tourne les talons et s'éloigne, ses gardes du corps et Pansy sur les talons.

-Merci. », chuchote la petite Weasley, des larmes aux yeux. Cerridwen ne réponds pas; elle préfère la saluer de la tête, puis s'éloigner, ses camarades de Maison sur les talons, en direction de leur cours de Botanique.

Aucun des cinq Slytherins l'entourant n'ose poser de question sur l'étonnante réaction de la brune. Et celle-ci apprécie le geste.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _12 avril 1993_

« Pourquoi on doit faire ça, déjà? , soupire Daphne, couchée sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune, un parchemin dans les mains. Son amie, étendue de travers sur le fauteuil voisin, relève les yeux vers elle, la regardant à l'envers.

-Pour prévoir nos horaires de l'an prochain, réponds-t-elle, en regardant de nouveau son propre parchemin. Comme tous les Deuxième Année, Cerridwen et Daphne sont occupées à choisir leurs options. Le choix est difficile à faire, car rares sont ceux qui savent déjà ce qu'ils vont faire, dans un futur rapproché. Par orgueil, la plupart des Slytherins n'osent pas demander de l'aide, que ce soit à leurs parents ou à leurs aînés. D'autres ont pris les options faciles. En ce qui concerne les deux amies, par contre, il est impossible de faire preuve de ce genre de paresse.

-Dis, tu as demandé des conseils, à ton oncle? , questionne soudain l'Héritière Greengrass.

-Version littéraire ou correcte? , dit plutôt Cerridwen, en se réinstallant d'avantage. Daphne ricane, devant la question. Elle a récemment découvert, via les rares anecdotes que lui raconte la brune, que Severus Snape ne se gêne jamais - en privé, bien sûr - pour dire les choses de façon anormalement directes... et parfois crues. Conséquence de vivre dans un quartier défavorisé moldu, selon elle.

-Correcte. J'aimerais ne pas mourir de rire.

-Selon lui, la professeure de Divination n'est qu'une charlatan qui a toujours un coup de trop dans le nez, conte-t-elle avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et celui de Soins aux Créatures magiques ne sait même pas prendre soin d'un crup...

-Vraiment?

-Il a quand même un bras et une jambe en moins[1]...

-Dis comme ça, t'a pas tord..., concède Daphne. Et les trois autres? Ils sont comment?

-Aucun commentaire. Ils doivent être compétents, eux, réfléchit à voix haute Cerridwen, en caressant la tête d'Elwë, comme toujours couché sur son ventre.

-Dans ce cas, je prends Étude des Moldus! J'ai trop envie de savoir comment ils vivent! , déclare avec enthousiasme la Sang-pur, en cochant la case associée à l'option choisie.

-Et moi, il est clair, net et précis que je ne prends pas Arithmancie, fait Cerridwen.

-Pourquoi?

-Je me suis cassé la tête avec les mathématiques au primaire, alors hors de question que je m'en tapes ici!

-Oh. Dans ce cas... Runes Anciennes? , propose l'aînée des Greengrass.

-Ça me va. Soins aux Créatures magiques? , continue la brune.

-Non merci! Les cours de Botanique me suffisent amplement! , s'exclame la Vert et Argent. Pourquoi tu veux le prendre?

-J'ai envie d'air. Et ça pourrait être marrant, s'explique neutralement la sorcière aux yeux pâles. Il y a un petit silence de réflection, puis celle-ci a une idée.

-Et si on prenait Runes Anciennes en commun? Tu pourrais alors prendre Étude des Moldus, et moi Soins aux créatures magiques.

-Excellente idée, concède Daphne. On fait comme ça. »

Elles notent leurs options, puis décident, pour se changer les idées, d'aller profiter du beau temps, qui a fait son apparition juste à temps pour les vacances pascales. Elles s'empressent donc d'aller chercher leurs capes d'école, rangent leurs parchemins de cours et quittent la salle commune, tout en bavardant avec légèreté, comme les collégiennes qu'elles sont.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Lorsqu'il est parti à sa retraite, Silvanus Kettleburn avait effectivement un bras et la moitié d'une jambe en moins, en autres choses [Wiki Harry Potter].

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Un anecdote que je dois raconter; ma grand-mère cherchait des photos de sa mère quand celle-ci était petite, et elle m'a mise à contribution. J'ai rien trouvé, sauf des photos de mon parrain (le frère de ma grand-mère), quand il était enfant.  
Il ressemblait ÉNORMÈMENT à Dudley Dursley. J'ai pas osé le dire, mais je l'ai pensé. C'est trop troublant...  
Par contre, je suis particulièrement fière de moi, car j'ai terminé ce chapitre en moins de deux jours! C'est une grande fierté pour moi, même si c'est un chapitre relativement léger. Le prochain sera plus lourd, plus angoissant, selon moi.  
Mais comme on dit, « je dis ça, mais je dis rien ».  
Dans tous les cas, j'espères qu'il va vous a plû, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire, et à la prochaine!


	10. Frôler la pétrification

**Titre :** Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire, purisme, angoisse.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen fait sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, mais celle-ci sera bien différente de la précédente, car l'Héritier de Slytherin fait soudainement parler de lui. Sauf qu'il ne le fait que pour une raison; purifier le collège sorcier des Mudbloods...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Hermione Granger || Penelope Clearwater || Minerva McGonagall || Albus Dumbledore || Septima Vector || Aurora Sinistra || Daphne Greengrass || Draco Malfoy || Gemma Fawley. Mention de Oliver Snape || Irma Pince || Vincent Crabbe || Gregory Goyle.  
 **M/A :** C'est le dixième chapitre! Encore trois et nous serons à la fin de ce tome! Qu'est-ce que je suis surexcitée! J'ai tellement ramé pour ce tome, vous pouvez pas savoir!  
Tout de même... déjà neuf chapitres d'écrits en seulement... trois/quatre mois? C'est assez fort, je trouves... Ce chapitre est aussi assez long, je trouve; en même temps, beaucoup de choses s'y passe. Et pas des plus belles, si vous désirez mon avis. Il n'a pas été facile à écrire, aussi. J'ai régulièrement boguée, surtout dans la seconde partie. Cette partie est d'ailleurs celle dans laquelle je suis pas complètement satisfaite.  
Dans tous les cas, je remercies noour et Zeugma412 pour avoir commenté, et je vous retrouve en bas pour mes autres commentaires inutiles! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Penelope Clearwater = Pénélope Deauclaire.**  
 **Mère Skower = Mère Grattesec.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin**  
 **Chapitre dix : Frôler la pétrification**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _8 mai 1993_

Cerridwen n'aime pas le Quidditch. Ça, tous les Slytherins le savent. Si elle va à leurs matchs, c'est uniquement car il ne serait pas de bon ton que la nièce de leur directeur de Maison n'y assiste pas -en particulier si elle aussi est une élève de la Maison de Salazar Slytherin. Aussi, si elle peut échapper à un match auquel sa Maison ne participe pas, elle le fera.

Aussi, en entendant Granger prétexter une soudaine recherche à la bibliothèque, lorsque les élèves sortent de la Grande Salle pour se rendre au stade, la Vert et Argent en profite aussitôt pour s'éclipser en toute discrétion. Personne ne s'en rends compte - _une chance_ , se dit-elle, en suivant à bonne distance la Gryffindor, qui est si pressée qu'elle ne remarque rien.

Elle la voit entrer dans la bibliothèque, comme elle l'avait dit à Harry et le cadet Weasley; curieuse, Cerridwen continue de la suivre. Sans manifester sa présence, elle l'a regarde aller directement à la section « Créatures magiques », fouiller dans les gros grimoires sentant l'encre et la poussière, en prendre un et le déposer vivement sur l'une des tables. Granger l'ouvre et tourne à vive allure les pages, cherchant quelque chose en particulier.

La Rouge et Or cesse alors tout geste, pour lire avec attention la page sur laquelle elle s'est arrêtée. Cachée derrière une des étagères de l'immense bibliothèque, Cerridwen l'observe, se demandant ce que la Je-Sais-Tout cherche et qui est plus important qu'un match de Quidditch auquel participe l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Soudain, Granger arrache la page.

En la voyant faire, la jolie brune ouvre grand ses yeux de spectre, avant d'avoir un sourire fort inquiétant. Oh qu'elle a hâte de le dire à madame Pince! Celle-ci n'en reviendra pas, du geste fort irrespectueux de sa plus fidèle cliente! Elle jubile d'avance, en imaginant la réaction scandalisée de la vieille bibliothécaire. Elle voit ensuite Granger se saisir d'un encrier et d'une plume, oubliée sans doute par un Ravenclaw pressé, puis écrire à tout vitesse quelque chose sur la page arrachée, avant de tout remettre à sa place et de quitter l'antre de Pince.

Cerridwen s'apprête à la suivre, quand une élève apparaît soudain dans l'entrée, la stoppant net et l'obligeant à retourner à sa cachette.

« Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? , s'exclame la fille inconnue.

-Rien du tout, Clearwater! , réponds vivement la Lionne -trop pour que ça sonne innocent, selon Cerridwen. Dis, tu aurais un miroir?

-Un miroir? Pourquoi faire? , s'étonne la Ravenclaw.

-Plus tard. Tu en a un?

-Si...

-Je peux le voir? »

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé, Granger?_ , se demande Cerridwen, alors que la préfète obéit, bien que suspicieuse. Elle sort du revers de sa cape un petit miroir, parfaitement rond, qu'elle tends à la Rouge et Or. Celle-ci le prends avec empressement, puis joue un peu avec.

La Deuxième année n'a pas le temps de voir autre chose que le reflet de la lumière sur la glace, avant que d'un coup, les deux sorcières se figent, comme si on leur avait lancé un _Petrificus Totalus_ informulé. Elles tombent alors comme des masses sur le dos, faisant craquer sourdement le plancher.

Horrifiée, Cerridwen reste figée un moment. Elle fixe la scène, n'osant même plus respirer, quand des sifflements et un son lisse, comme si quelque chose d'énorme glissait sur la pierre et le carrelage des couloirs, résonnent dans le corridor de la bibliothèque. Une nouvelle bouffée de terreur s'empare alors d'elle. Le monstre! L'Héritier de Slytherin! Ils sont là, tout proches!

 _Et s'il le savait?_ , panique-t-elle, en reculant précautionnement vers le fond de la bibliothèque, tandis que le son devient plus fort, plus proche. _Et s'il sait que je suis Née-moldue?_

Son corps tremble en entier; ses doigts sont pris de spasmes violents, ses yeux sont écarquillés par l'épouvante. Tout lui semble étouffé et à la fois plus fort que jamais. Son coeur bat à la chamade. Son dos rencontre soudain quelque chose de dur, de solide. Elle se raidit, puis d'une main tremblante, elle tâte ce qui se trouve derrière elle. Elle ne rencontre que du bois.

Du bois. Ça veut dire une porte. La porte d'un placard à balais.

 _Papa ne fouille jamais les placards._

Saisisant la chance qui lui ait donné, Cerridwen saisit hargneusement la poignée en cuivre, la tourne et la tire avec affolement. Elle rentre à l'intérieur, ignorant les boîtes de _Nettoie-Tout magique de la mère Skower_ , les balais, les sceaux et tout le fatras s'y trouvant, se lovant dans le fond du placard, en prenant nerveusement soin que la porte se referme derrière elle.

Les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux tremblants, Cerridwen ferme les yeux, sans même remarquer les miaulements d'Elwë, de l'autre côté de la porte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Les professeurs sont bien souvent les derniers à quitter la Grande Salle, le jour des matchs. Il y en a qui, bien sûr, préfèrent accompagner les élèves, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Severus. Sauf quand l'équipe de sa Maison joue, bien sûr. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas - Gryffindor contre Hufflepuff -, il choisit de quitter en même temps qu'Albus, Minerva et plusieurs autres collègues.

C'est toutefois en s'apprêtant à quitter le Grand Hall que le Maître des Potions sent quelque chose s'agripper à sa robe. Il s'arrête et baisse les yeux...

... pour y découvrir Elwë, qui mord à pleins crocs dans le tissu épais et sombre, tirant même dessus. À la vue du chat gris, Severus relève vivement la tête, cherchant du regard sa nièce. Il ne la trouve pas. Une bouffée d'angoisse lui serre soudain le coeur; Elwë n'aurait pas abandonné Cerridwen sans raison, il la suit partout, même dans les salles de cours!

Quelque chose ne va pas.

« Severus, vous allez bien? , s'inquiète Minerva, en stoppant à sa hauteur. En entendant la voix de sa collègue - et ancienne professeure, de surcroit -, la Terreur des Cachots reprends ses esprits, mais sa soudaine angoisse ne disparaît pas.

-Ne serais-ce pas le familier de votre nièce? , fait remarquer à son tour Albus, en apercevant le félin, toujours en train de mordre et de tirer la robe de sorcier de Severus. Celui-ci acquiesces de la tête, lorsqu'une horrible pensée lui traverse l'esprit. Et si... et s'il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque.. et que Cerridwen...?

-Où est-elle? », demande-t-il, d'une voix neutre qui lui semble nouée. Aussitôt, Elwë lâche sa robe, pour se mettre à courir vers le grand escalier de marbre. L'ancien Slytherin se met aussitôt à le suivre, ignorant les questions et les appels de ses collègues. Le familier et le professeur parcourent à grande vitesse les couloirs vides du château; et petit à petit, Severus s'aperçoit qu'ils s'approchent de la bibliothèque.

Après un énième tournant, le Maître des Potions arrive à l'antre de la Harpie, comme les élèves surnomment Irma Pince. Mais à peine a-t-il tourné le coin qu'il s'arrête, face au spectacle inquiétant s'y trouvant.

Sur les dalles de pierre, devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, sont étendues deux élèves. Il s'en approche, le coeur battant fort. Un simple coup d'oeil suffit à le calmer; ce n'est pas Cerridwen. Et pourtant, il ne s'en réjouit pas non plus. Au même moment, il entends des pas, dans son dos. Il se retourne, à temps pour voir Albus, Minerva et quelques autres professeurs apparaître au bout du couloir. Eux aussi comprennent rapidement ce qui se passe.

L'Héritier a encore frappé.

Le vieux directeur est le premier à le rejoindre.

« Miss Clearwater et miss Granger, les identifie-t-il rapidement, reconnaissant sans mal la préfète de Ravenclaw et le Cerveau du Trio d'Or, avant de se tourner vers les enseignants. Minerva, allez au stade. Dites aux élèves que le match est annulé jusqu'à nouvel ordre et qu'ils doivent retourner à leurs salles communes immédiatement. Septima, Aurora, transportez miss Clearwater et Granger à l'infirmerie. »

Les enseignantes obéissent sur-le-champ, toutes mues par l'angoisse et la panique bien qu'aucune n'ose le dire à voix haute. Pendant que les sorcières sortent leurs baguettes pour faire léviter les nouvelles victimes de l'Héritier, Severus cherche des yeux Elwë. Il finit par le trouver à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, l'attendant impatiemment, vu que sa queue se balance de façon trop irrégulière et rapide.

De nouveau, le professeur de Potions n'hésite pas à suivre le chat gris, qui se mets à le guider à travers les allées de la sombre bibliothèque. Rapidement, le félin s'arrête devant un placard à balais. Il s'assoit devant la porte et se mets à miauler, puis donne de petits coups de pattes. En le voyant faire, Severus comprends que sa nièce s'y est caché. Et il soupire.

Lorsque son frère est venu la déposer chez lui, dix ans plus tôt, l'ex-Death Eater a mis peu de temps à découvrir que la fillette avait déjà de profonds traumatismes. Il y en avait beaucoup, mine de rien; sa réaction presque excessive à l'époque aux bruits de toute sorte, son silence à la limite du mutisme... mais surtout sa manie de se cacher dans un placard. Dès qu'elle avait peur, elle se réfugiait dans le moindre cagibi.

Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, par contre.

Ce qu'il sait, cependant, c'est qu'il a eu toutes les peines du monde à lui faire passer cette habitude des plus troublantes. Et voilà qu'à cause de ce foutu Héritier, elle recommençait! Dès qu'il aurait l'identité de ce salaud, il lui fera subir un enfer, peu importe sa Maison!

Mais pour l'instant, son unique tâche est de faire sortir sa nièce du placard à balais - _encore une fois_ , songe-t-il avec amertume. Aussi s'approche-t-il le plus calmement possible de la porte et, dans un geste mesuré, il tend la main vers la poignée, qu'il serre et tord avant de la tirer vers lui. La porte s'ouvre sans un grincement - Irma veille à ce que sa bibliothèque soit toujours en bon état, et ce jusqu'aux placards à balais -, et lorsqu'elle est suffisamment entrouverte, Severus regarde à l'intérieur.

Entre les balais, les boîtes de potions nettoyantes et de sceaux à peine poussiéreux, il y a trouve Cerridwen, recroquevillée et le dos collé au mur du fond. Elle est complètement immobile, et c'est à peine si on l'entends respirer. Sans le vouloir, un souvenir remonte à la mémoire du directeur des Slytherins; la première fois qu'il l'a trouvé dans un placard. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier; elle avait trois ans, et il s'était énervé à cause d'un nouvel échec dans l'amélioration de la potion Volubilis. Ça lui avait fait si peur qu'elle s'était enfuie dans le placard où il entrepose ses chaudrons, et il avait mis plusieurs heures à l'en faire sortir.

Il secoue la tête, puis ouvre d'avantage la porte du sombre cagibi, sans pour autant réussir à la faire réagir.

« Cerridwen? Cerri? , l'appelle-t-il, avec une douceur inhabituelle de sa part. C'est Oncle Sev'... Oliver est parti, il est retourné à l'usine... Tu peux sortir, maintenant... »

Il répète ce genre de phrases réconfortantes pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant que la jeune sorcière ne lève ses yeux d'un bleu surnaturel vers lui. Ils sont brouillés de larmes, mais aucune n'a coulé - et il ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit s'en réjouir ou non. Il tends une main vers sa nièce, qui la prends et s'y raccroche. Il l'aide d'un coup à se relever, puis l'emmitoufle dans sa sombre et longue cape. Presque amorphe, la jeune fille réagit à peine au geste affectueux, ne semblant même pas remarquer son familier, qui se frotte contre ses jambes.

La voyant aussi passive, le Maître des Potions décide de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il entoure d'un bras ses épaules minces, et l'oblige silencieusement à le suivre. En sortant du rayon, il croise Albus, qui le fixe attentivement. Un hochement de tête suffit à tout faire comprendre.

Elle a tout vu. Et elle a survécue à l'Héritier.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dans la salle commune de Slytherin, personne ne parle. Le silence est complet. Tous les élèves sont éparpillés ici et là, plusieurs dans les canapés, fauteuils, méridiennes et autres meubles confortables sur lequel ils peuvent s'asseoir. Certains, par manque de place, sont assis à même le sol, sur les épais et coûteux tapis de laine émeraude, d'autres sont appuyés contre les murs.

Ils attendent leur directeur de Maison, qui doit leur expliquer ce qui se passe. Personne ne sait rien. Pour ce qu'ils savent, le match a été annulé pour une raison mystérieuse, et ils ont été confinés à leur salle commune.

Daphne, assise à une table, se mord la lèvre inférieure, et échange un regard avec Draco, installé plus loin, aux côtés de ses gardes du corps habituels. Eux ont remarqué l'absence de Cerridwen, ce qui n'est pas normal. Tandis que le blond fouille la foule des yeux, cherchant la fine silhouette de sa cousine ou même la pataude ossature de son familier, Daphne, elle, se ronge les sangs. Sa meilleure amie - car c'est ce qu'est Cerridwen à ses yeux - serait-elle la nouvelle victime de l'Héritier?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait se confier! Partager son inquiétude avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui! Mais le faire dévoilerait à tout le monde que celle que les aînés surnomment déjà la « princesse de Slytherin » est une Née-Moldue. Née-Moldue descendant certes d'une lignée de Sang-purs, mais Née-Moldue quand même! Et c'est tout, sauf le moment de... comment disent les sans-magie, déjà? Lâcher une bombe?

Au même moment, le mur donnant accès à la salle commune s'écarte, dévoilant Severus Snape. À la vue de la grande, mince et sombre silhouette du Maître des Potions, plusieurs soupirent de soulagement. Un mouvement attire cependant l'attention des Vert et Argent.

Ils aperçoivent alors Cerridwen, plus pâle que jamais et l'air anesthésié, sortir de derrière son oncle, qui l'avait complètement masqué. À sa suite, comme toujours, suit son fidèle familier. Sans même jeter un regard à son cousin ou à son amie la plus proche, la jeune sorcière se précipite vers le dortoir des filles.

Ce n'est que lorsque sa nièce a disparue dans les dortoirs que le directeur de la Maison Slytherin prends la parole;

« Comme vous devez vous en douter, il y a eu une nouvelle attaque. Une double attaque, même.

-Qui sont les victimes? , questionne Gemma. Ça leur sonne maintenant si naturel, de poser la question... C'en est morbide.

-Granger et Clearwater, réponds le professeur. Il y a un silence, puis un grand éclat de rire. Tous se tournent vers Malfoy.

-Je vous l'avais dit! , s'exclame-t-il, en se tournant vers Vincent et Gregory, qui même eux laissent paraître une expression perplexe, presque choquée. Je vous avais bien dit que Granger serait la prochaine!

-Malfoy! , s'indigne d'une même voix les préfets.

-Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose? , ajoute la Sixième Année.

-Ce n'est qu'une Mudblood, ce n'est pas le chaudron à boire! , réplique l'Héritier Malfoy, en jetant un regard hautain à la préfète.

-Vingt points en moins pour langage inapproprié, monsieur Malfoy. »

La voix de Snape est sifflante, cassante même. Sa phrase surprends tous ses élèves, qui se retournent pour regarder la Terreur des Cachots, cachant difficilement leurs surprises. A-t-il vraiment... retiré des points? Et pas seulement un ou cinq, mais vingt! Draco s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose, mais un regard de la part de son parrain suffit à lui faire refermer la bouche.

« Comme je le disais avant d'être vulgairement interrompu, reprends-t-il en appuyant, de façon désintéressée sur l'adverbe, il y a deux nouvelles victimes. Pour prévenir d'autres attaques, le directeur a imposé des mesures de sécurité. »

Il sort d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier un court parchemin, qu'il déroule avant d'en lire le contenu;

« À compter d'aujourd'hui, tous les élèves devront regagner leurs salles communes à six heures du soir. Passé cette heure, aucun élève ne devra quitter son dortoir. À la fin de chaque cours, un professeur vous accompagnera dans la classe suivante. Tous les entraînements et les matchs de Quidditch sont reportés à une date ultérieure et il n'y aura plus aucune activité le soir. »

À cette mention, bien des élèves poussent des grognements de déplaisir, ce que leur directeur ne relève pas.

« J'ose espérer, ajoute-t-il après un petit silence, qu'aucun de vous ne va essayer de transgresser ces nouvelles règles, car ce ne sera pas une petite perte de points qui vous attends, mais l'expulsion! »

La menace fait son effet; les Premières Années ont, malgré eux, un frisson de frayeur, alors que leurs aînés ouvrent grands les yeux. Dans le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne, être expulsé de Hogwarts est une grande honte, en particulier dans la haute-société. Il en faut beaucoup pour que la direction du collège expulse un élève, et ce n'est que rarement arrivé.

Il y a un nouveau silence, puis Severus prends poliment congé de ses élèves et quitte la salle commune. À peine le mur est-il revenu à sa place que Draco marmonne avec force;

« Comme si ça nous touchait...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Malfoy? , questionne sèchement le préfet.

-L'Héritier ne chasse que les Mudbloods! Et il n'y en a pas, à Slytherin!

-Ton langage, Malfoy! »

La dispute se poursuit, sous les yeux malaisés des Vert et Argent. La plupart d'entre eux se fichent bien des Moldus et n'ont que peu d'empathie envers les Nés-moldus, mais il n'en empêche que d'entendre ces commentaires puristes les dérangent. Exaspérée et retenant de justesse les siens, Daphne se lève et se rends aux dortoirs. Personne ne semble la remarquer -ou s'il la voit, personne ne veut s'en mêler.

En arrivant devant le dortoir des Deuxième Année, la jeune Greengrass entends Gemma crier;

« C'est à cause de gens comme toi que l'école pense que l'Héritier est un Slytherin! »

La brune attends toutefois qu'elle cesse de hurler la vérité à Draco pour entrer dans le dortoir. Elle cherche pendant une seconde sa meilleure amie, avant de remarquer que les baldaquins en soie verte du lit de Cerridwen sont fermés. Elle s'en approche et les écarte doucement, pour y trouver sa meilleure amie, couchée sur le ventre et le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. À côté d'elle se trouve Elwë, qui frotte sa grosse tête pelucheuse contre ses cheveux.

Comme à chaque fois, Daphne reste surprise du comportement presque humain du chat gris.

« Hey, Cerridwen. Ça va? , lui demande-t-elle, en s'assoyant sur le matelas. Aucune réponse. Elle soupire, mais attends. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, comprenant qu'elle ne répondra pas, Daphne décide de poser une dernière question, plus délicate cependant que la précédente.

-Tu as tout vu, c'est ça? »

Comme réponse, un simple mais faible hochement de tête. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Daphne pose une main sur le dos de la brune, et lui caresse le dos, essayant sans y croire de la réconforter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _9 mai 1993_

Le petit-déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle, commença dans un silence morbide. Personne n'ose parler, rendant l'atmosphère très sinistre. Par moment, en relevant la tête, Cerridwen croise le regard haineux des élèves d'autres Maisons -Hufflepuff comme Gryffindor. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se demande si sa place était vraiment chez les Serpents.

Elle se sent bien, parmi les Vert et Argent; sa nature calme et silencieuse est encouragée, dans cette maison. Son orgueil et sa fierté aussi, ainsi que ses valeurs traditionnalistes. Pourtant... les regards noirs des autres élèves la rendent mal à l'aise. Difficilement, elle retourne son attention vers ses _baked beans_ [1], l'estomac noué.

« Où est Dumbledore? », demande soudain Tracey. Cerridwen la regarde, avant de tourner les yeux vers la table professorale. Elle constate alors qu'en effet, le directeur n'est plus là. Son siège est vide. Son coeur se serre; c'est la première fois que le vieux mage manque le petit-déjeuner, ou n'importe quel repas, d'ailleurs. L'inquiétude revient au galop, et il lui semble encore plus impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Au même moment, McGonagall tapote de son couteau son verre, attirant l'attention des élèves sur elle. Elle se lève, et déclare, d'une voix digne;

« En raison des dernières attaques, le professeur Dumbledore a été temporairement relevé de ses fonctions. Celles-ci seront, jusqu'à son retour, prises en charge par moi-même. Les nouvelles règles seront cependant toujours appliquées. Je vous remercie. »

Elle se rassoit, laissant place à des murmures perplexes et horrifiés. Personne ne se fait d'illusion; maintenant que la seule « menace » de l'Héritier a disparue, celui-ci pourra faire autant de victimes qu'il le souhaite. Le souffle de Cerridwen, à cette annonce, se trouble; elle baisse les yeux vers son assiette, l'appétit complètement coupé.

 _Ça sera bientôt mon tour..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Haricots blancs cuits dans une sauce tomate arotimasée. C'est un plat typique du petit-déjeuner anglais.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Vous ne saurez jamais ce que j'ai découvert en descendant au sous-sol! J'ai retrouvé le jeu de Xbox _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé_! Enfin, mes frères l'ont retrouvés et ne me l'ont pas dit, alors qu'ils savent que c'est l'un des rares jeux, avec _Alice : Retour au Pays de la Folie_ , que j'aime! Et si je l'ai retrouvé, c'est seulement car je devais aller sortir le chien de sa cage et que je suis passé devant la caisse de jeux vidéos.  
Anecdote sans importance, mais que je devais dire. Ça, plus le fait que j'ai le test pour savoir dans quelle maison d'Ilvermorny j'irais. Et j'irais à Serpent Cornu. Je suis destiné à aller chez des Serpents, visiblement!  
Ce chapitre a été particulièrement long à écrire, notamment car je devais éviter de faire de la répétition et parce que j'avais très peu d'éléments sur lequel me baser. Mais comme on dit, je savais où mener mon bateau! En temps normal, ce chapitre aurait dû quitter une bonne partie du suivant, mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux de faire comme ici. Même si je le trouves plus si long que ça...  
J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plû, et si c'est le cas, laissez-moi un commentaire. Si c'est pas le cas, laissez-moi aussi un commentaire, je vais me faire un réel plaisir de vous répondre. Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine!


	11. L'attaque de trop

**Titre :** Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire, purisme, angoisse.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen fait sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, mais celle-ci sera bien différente de la précédente, car l'Héritier de Slytherin fait soudainement parler de lui. Sauf qu'il ne le fait que pour une raison; purifier le collège sorcier des Mudbloods...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape || Cerridwen Snape || Draco Malfoy || Harry Potter || Seamus Finnigan || Daphne Greengrass || Ron Weasley || Gilderoy Lockhart || Dean Thomas || Minerva McGonagall. Mention de Albus Dumbledore || Eileen Prince || Lucius Malfoy || Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort || Vincent Crabbe || Gregory Goyle || Hermione Granger || Filius Flitwick || Pomona Sprout || Cornelius Fudge || Rubeus Hagrid || Narcissa Malfoy || Irma Pince || Penelope Clearwater || Oliver Wood || Cuthbert Binns.  
 **M/A :** Bonjoooour! Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre! La fin est de plus en plus proche! Je sais, ça doit vous enrager, mais je vous promets, le tome III mettra moins de temps à arriver! Je suis en train de l'écrire! Je ne peux pas vous promettre une sortie pour le mois prochain, mais dans moins de temps que ce tome-ci! Enfin... je l'espères.  
J'y pense, comme ça... Vous avez déjà écouté la scène du boggart en Japonais? Moi, oui. En fait, j'avais besoin de savoir ce que disait Lupin à Neville, et comme je n'ai accès qu'à la VO, je l'ai cherché sur YouTube. Et je suis tombé sur celle en Japonais. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : la voix de Lupin est sublime. Je sais pas qui est son doubleur au Japon, mais sa voix est orgasmique! Juste à y penser, j'ai le coeur qui flanche!  
Dans tous les cas, j'espères que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Je remercies noour, Zeugma412 et Starky pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Gobstones = Bavboules.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin**  
 **Chapitre onze : L'attaque de trop**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _24 mai 1993_

Cela fait deux semaines que la dernière attaque a eu lieu et que Dumbledore a été renvoyé. Deux semaines de pure angoisse, pour Cerridwen. Son cousin a beau la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle a un sang inintéressant aux yeux de l'Héritier - il croit, comme tout le monde, qu'elle est une Sang-mêlée -, elle a peur. Très peur, même.

C'est pour ça qu'elle ne se plaint pas des règles imposées par la direction. Elle, qui aurait dit sans la moindre gêne que les professeurs les accompagnant de cours en cours ressemblaient à des bergers emmenant leurs moutons à un pré, ne pipe jamais un mot, soulagée intérieurement de cette décision.

Il faut dire que c'est la seule qui aurait pù la faire réagir; les matchs de Quidditch ne l'ont jamais intéressés, pas plus que les clubs, que ce soit d'échecs ou de Gobstones -et ce malgré le fait qu'elle aime bien ce jeu, comme sa grand-mère[1]. Même le Choeur de Grenouilles a été suspendu, au grand malheur de Millicent, qui s'y est inscrite.

Elle n'est pas la seule à apprécier les mesures de sécurité; une grande partie des élèves, toutes Maisons confondues, sont apaisés par celles-ci, même si quelques têtus jeunes sorciers n'apprécient que très moyennement ce traitement. Parmi eux se trouve, sans surprise, Draco, qui se comporte comme si le château lui appartenait, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Bien sûr, Cerridwen connaît la raison de ce comportement. Depuis toujours, Lucius Malfoy avait répété à son fils que la pire chose qui soit arrivé au monde magique - outre la disparation du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la présence de plus en plus importante de Nés-moldus -, c'était la nomination de Dumbledore en tant que directeur de Hogwarts. Draco l'avait entendu si souvent qu'il y croirait dur comme fer. Aussi, le renvoi temporaire du vieux mage ne pouvait que le ravir.

Et il le fait bien savoir. Que ce soit dans la salle commune ou dans les cours, il ne se lasses pas de le dire à qui veut l'entendre -ou qui ne veut pas l'entendre, d'ailleurs. Étonnamment, ses mots ne sont pas venus jusqu'aux Gryffindors.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, du moins.

« J'ai toujours su que mon père arriverait à nous débarrasser de Dumbledore, déclare-t-il à son public habituel - soit sa cousine, Vincent et Gregory -, durant le cours de Potions. Je vous ai dit qu'il a toujours pensé que Dumbledore était le pire directeur que l'école ait jamais eu. »

 _Ça fait deux semaines que tu nous le dis_ , grogne en pensée la brune, en tranchant avec une certaine violence sa cervelle de macaque.

« Peut-être qu'on va avoir un directeur digne de ce nom, maintenant, quelqu'un qui n'interdira pas qu'on ouvre la Chambre des Secrets. McGonagall ne va pas durer longtemps, elle assure l'intérim, c'est tout..., continue-t-il, sans sembler remarquer que derrière lui, Harry a tout entendu et serre son petit couteau, au point que sa main tremble. Elle le regarde, et, comme s'il avait senti ses yeux sur lui, il tourne la tête, pour l'observer à son tour. Ils s'échangent un regard, mais retournent vite à leurs tâches, lorsque Snape passe entre leurs rangées.

-Monsieur, s'exclame soudain Draco, lorsque son parrain dépasse sa table. Pourquoi ne seriez-vous candidat au poste de directeur? »

 _Pardon?_ , s'étrangle presque Cerridwen, en entendant la question. Son oncle, directeur? Lui qui déteste déjà enseigné à des jeunes se fichant complètement de sa science et allant à son cours plus qu'à reculons? Il a reçu trop de Cognards sur la tête, ou quoi?

-Allons, allons, Malfoy, tempère le Maître des Potions, que la question fait légèrement sourire. Le professeur Dumbledore a été seulement suspendu par le conseil d'administration. Je ne doute pas qu'il sera bientôt de retour parmi nous.

-Si vous étiez candidat, vous auriez sûrement le vote de mon père, ajoute le blond, dont le ton coulant fait grimacer la brune, qui tente de se reconcentrer sur sa cervelle de macaque. Je vais dire à mon père que vous êtes le meilleur professeur de l'école, monsieur. »

 _Meilleur professeur de l'école, t'exagères un peu_ , pense-t-elle, avant d'entendre ce qui ressemble à de faux vomissements. En tournant la tête, elle aperçoit Finnigan se redresser. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui attire l'attention du Lion irlandais... et le fait rosir.

« Ça m'étonne que les Mudbloods n'aient pas déjà fait leurs valises, reprends la voix de Draco, lorsqu'elle ajoute les morceaux de foie dans son chaudron, dont la potion vire peu à peu à un vert très glauque, tandis que l'organe fond, à cause de la chaleur du liquide. Je parie cinq gallions que le prochain va mourir. Dommage que ça n'ait pas été Granger... »

Elle repose violemment sa louche, se retenant de justesse de ne pas la lui lancer au visage. Par chance, la cloche sonne au même moment, sauvant la vie à l'arrogant minois de l'Héritier Malfoy, qui s'empresses de ramasser son sac.

Alors qu'elle mets un sortilège de conservation sur son chaudron - un sort bien pratique que lui a appris son oncle durant les vacances de Yule -, elle remarque que le cadet Weasley est pourpre de rage. _Visiblement_ , pense-t-elle, _je ne suis pas la seule à réagir à ses paroles._

En même temps, ça ne l'étonne pas. Depuis l'affaire du troll, l'an dernier, lui et Granger sont devenus proches, malgré une certaine désentente. En pensant à Granger, du plomb se forme, dans son estomac. Elle n'aime pas Granger, mais la voir devenir une véritable statue humaine l'a choque plus qu'elle ne le veut. Les cours lui semblent même... un peu vides. Il manque quelque chose.

Tandis qu'elle rejoint les autres élèves, qui attendent impatiemment de quitter les cachots sous la houlette de leur acariâtre professeur, qui doit emmener les Gryffindors aux serres et les Slytherins en Sortilèges, Cerridwen sent une main se glisser dans la sienne. Sans même regarder, elle sait que c'est celle de Daphne. Elle la serre une seconde, avant de la relâcher. Son amie n'insiste pas.

C'est bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous réconforte de cette façon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le cours de Sortilèges se déroule assez normalement, malgré l'atmosphère peu joyeuse. En temps normal, ce cours est d'une légèreté bienfaisante, surtout quand le sujet du jour est la pratique d'un quelconque charme, les formules permettant de discuter sans risque de se faire prendre. Mais là, aucune discussion. Personne n'en n'a l'envie.

À la fin du cours, Flitwick les emmène en DCFM. À peine sont-ils arrivés que Sprout apparait, suivi des Hufflepuff et des Gryffindor. Elle prends aussitôt en charge les Bleu et Bronze, qu'elle dirige vers la classe d'Histoire de la Magie. Les Lions et leurs Némésis millénaires entrent dans la salle de classe, attendant leur incompétent professeur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lockhart apparaît, aussi enjoué qu'un pinson -à la plus grande perplexité de ses élèves, d'avantage habitués aux expressions sombres du personnel.

« Allons, pourquoi ces mines sinistres? , s'étonne-t-il, en souriant néanmoins comme s'il participait à une pub de dentrifice moldu. Cerridwen doit se retenir, pour ne pas rouler les yeux devant l'idiotie de son professeur.

-Voyons, vous ne vous rendez pas compte que tout danger est désormais écarté? , ajoute-t-il, avec une voix qui fait hérisser de rage la Vert et Argent, tant il lui donne l'impression qu'il les considère comme des enfants à la maternelle. Le coupable n'est plus là. »

 _Le coupable?_ , se demande Cerridwen, en plissant les yeux. _Mais de quoi il parle, encore?_

« Comment ça? , interroge justement Dean Thomas, du côté des Gryffindors.

-Jeune homme, le ministre de la Magie n'aurait pas emmené Hagrid s'il n'avait pas été sûr à cent pour cent que c'était lui le coupable. », explique d'un ton suffisant Lockhart.

En entendant ça, la « princesse de Slytherin » respire profondément, cherchant à se calmer. Cet incompétent était-il seulement au courant qu'il s'agissait d'une arrestation préventive? Elle ne sait cependant pas pourquoi, et personne ne peut - ou ne veut, au choix - le lui dire, pas même son oncle. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'à cause de ses « antécédents », le garde-chasse du collège a été emmené par Fudge lui-même à Azkaban.

Azkaban. La prison des sorciers. Rien que de penser à cet endroit damné de Merlin lui-même, elle frissonne. Son oncle lui a raconté les horreurs qui s'y passe, sans jamais extrapoler. Et lorsqu'elle passait la nuit au manoir Malfoy, Narcissa les menaçait toujours, Draco et elle, de les y faire envoyé s'ils ne s'endormaient pas sur-le-champ.

Nul besoin d'ajouter qu'ils avaient alors _**toujours**_ respecter le couvre-feu...

« Oh si, il l'aurait emmené quand même, commente soudain Weasley sixième du nom, attirant sur lui l'attention du romancier à succès.

-Je me flatte d'en savoir un petit peu plus que vous sur l'arrestation de Hagrid, monsieur Weasley. », réponds celui-ci, comme si l'éclat du roux Lion n'est qu'une protestation d'enfant gâté -ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas des enfants Weasley, qui ont de la misère à avoir ne serais que des plumes neuves.

Un simple regard vers les Rouge et Or lui confirme ce qu'elle suppose; les Lions sont prêts à sortir leurs griffes. Visiblement, ils n'aiment pas du tout qu'on insulte l'un des leurs. Et elle peut bien comprendre, tant la joie du célèbre écrivain est déplacée.

Elle n'a maintenant qu'une envie; que la malédiction de son poste fasses son effet pour ne plus le revoir autrement que sur la couverture de ses romans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _28 mai 1993_

Cerridwen soupire, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux et posant ses coudes sur son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle jette un coup d'oeil à Vincent, assis en face d'elle et dormant avec une étrange discrétion, puis baisse les yeux vers son livre de cours, ouvert au chapitre consacré à l'Assemblée médiévale des sorciers d'Europe. Un nouveau soupir lui échappe, tandis qu'elle tente de se concentrer sur les longs et ennuyants paragraphes.

Pourquoi, par les Fondateurs, doivent-ils apprendre ce genre de trucs? C'est assommant, à la limite de la torture! Rien que pour ça, elle aurait aimé que les examens soient annulés. Mais McGonagall avait été claire; l'école restait ouverte tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils pourront faire leurs cours sans problèmes.

Et c'est justement pour réviser en vue des examens que Cerridwen s'est rendue à la bibliothèque. En temps normal, elle l'aurait fait dans la salle commune, mais celle-ci déborde d'animation, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Et elle sait que si elle étudie dans son dortoir, elle va finir par s'endormir -et ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle veut, même s'il s'agit du plus ennuyeux des cours du monde magique.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle a encore peur de croiser l'Héritier au détour d'un couloir. Le sachant, lorsqu'elle a annoncé à son cousin qu'elle allait étudier, il lui a « offert » les services d'un de ses gardes du corps -en l'occurence, Vincent. Et elle a accepté -c'est ce qu'elle voulait, après tout.

La jeune Snape prends une longue respiration, puis se reconcentre sur sa révision, essayant vainement de retenir les noms des grands mages et sorcières de l'ère médiévale...

... quand une main se pose sur son épaule, manquant de la faire crier et la faisant violemement sursauter. Elle se retourne, sa main posée sur sa baguette, pour découvrir les visages de Harry et Weasley VI.

« On peut te parler? , lui demande le Lion aux yeux verts.

-Tu es en train de le faire, réplique-t-elle.

-Sans ton gorille, ajoute le rouquin, en désignant du menton Vincent, toujours endormi.

-Il ne risque pas de rapporter. »

Les deux Rouge et Or s'échangent un regard, puis s'assoient de chaque côté d'elle, l'entourant efficacement. Elle ne les regarde pas, mais sa main reste tout de même posée sur sa baguette et elle sait parfaitement qu'Elwë n'est pas loin.

« On sait que c'est toi, le témoin de l'agression d'Hermione, annonce de but en blanc Harry. En entendant le nom de sa rivale, son coeur se serre et des images de Granger tombant au sol, raide tel une victime de Méduse, défilent devant ses yeux. Pourtant, elle reste de glace.

-Et alors? , dit-elle, la voix impassible.

-On veut savoir ce que tu as dit aux professeurs, ordonne Weasley.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Cesse de mentir, Snape. On sait que les professeurs t'ont posés des questions. Nous, on veut juste savoir...

-Ils m'ont en effet posé des questions, confirme-t-elle en serrant les dents, mais je n'ai rien dit!

-Comme si on pouvait croire une Slytherin, renifle le Sang-pur. À cette remarque, le sang de la brune ne fait qu'un tour; sans même réfléchir, elle attrape sa baguette et l'enfonce légèrement dans les côtes de Weasley, le faisant raidir sur sa chaise.

-Crois en ce que tu veux, Weasley, souffle-t-elle, avec juste assez de force pour que Harry l'entendes lui aussi, mais saches que je ne mens jamais. Les professeurs m'ont interrogé, m'ont demandé ce que j'avais vu, mais j'ai été incapable de leur répondre. Tu sais ce que c'est, une crise de panique? [Il secoue la tête, terrifié] Allons, Weasley, tu es plus brillant que ça, il me semble... Ou peut-être que je me suis trompé sur ton compte?

-Est-ce que tu peux nous le dire, à nous? Ce que tu as vu, encourage le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, étrangement très calme. Elle tourne la tête, pour le regarder.

-Fais ça pour Hermione. S'il te plaît. »

Elle le dévisage quelques secondes, avant de retirer sa baguette des côtes du roux, qui soupire de soulagement. La nièce de la Terreur des Cachots garde un moment le silence, puis raconte, presque dans un murmure;

« J'avais suivi Granger à la bibliothèque car j'avais trouvé cela bizarre, qu'elle n'ailles pas au match alors que tu y jouais. Je me suis cachée dans une allée, alors qu'elle allait dans la section de la magizoologie. Elle a pris un grimoire, l'a feuilleté avant d'en arracher une page. Elle allait quitter la bibliothèque quand Clearwater est arrivé. Elle lui a demandé son miroir, Clearwater l'a sorti... et elles se sont pétrifiées.

-Elle a arraché une page d'un livre? , répète Weasley, abasourdi. Cerridwen, en guise de réponse, lui lance un regard noir.

-Vous savez tout.

-Qui nous dit que c'est la vérité?

-Je la crois, déclare Harry, attirant sur lui les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami. De ce que je sais, elle n'est pas le genre de fille à mentir. Si elle dit que c'est arrivé, je la crois. Merci. », ajoute-t-il, en direction de la brune. Elle hoche doucement la tête, puis retourne à son manuel.

Elle entends leurs chaises racler faiblement le plancher vernis de la bibliothèque, et relève les yeux suffisamment à temps pour voir les deux Gryffindors s'éloigner vers la sortie.

 _Trouve le con qui a fait ça, Harry..._ , pense-t-elle. _Les cours sont ennuyeux sans cette Je-Sais-Tout de Granger..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _29 mai 1993_

Comme tous les matins, Cerridwen est assise à la table de sa Maison, écoutant distraitement son cousin bavarder sur elle ne sait trop quoi, lorsque la directrice par intérim se lève, faisant aussitôt baisser le niveau sonore de la Grande Salle.

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer, commence-t-elle, un air radieux éclairant son visage d'habitude sévère. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que des cris de joie se fassent entendre. Certains se mirent à demander avec empressement si Dumbledore revenait, et d'autres si l'Héritier avait été attrapé. Cerridwen croit même avoir entendu Wood, le capitaine des Gryffindors, demander si les matchs de Quidditch reprenaient. La professeure de Métamorphose attends donc patiemment que le calme reviennes, avant de reprendre son discours matinal;

-Le professeur Sprout vient de m'informer que les mandragores sont enfin prêtes à être coupées. Ce soir, nous serons en mesure de ranimer les élèves qui ont été pétrifiés. L'un ou l'une d'entre eux pourra peut-être nous révèler qui les a attaqués et j'ai bon espoir que cette terrible année se termine avec la capture du coupable. »

En entendant ces mots, son coeur saute de joie, dans sa poitrine. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de mettre ses mains sur sa bouche, autant pour remercier la Magye de cette nouvelle que pour retenir ses propres cris de joie. Elle voudrait hurler de soulagement, tant elle est heureuse! L'Héritier sera attrapé et sans nul doute expulsé, elle n'aura plus à craindre la moindre sortie hors de la salle commune...

 _Tout va revenir comme avant_ , pense-t-elle, sans remarquer le regard dégoûté de Draco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jamais un cours d'Histoire de la Magie ne lui a parut aussi court. Même la voix monotone de Binns ne réussit pas à allonger chaque seconde. Son monologue est certes toujours aussi soporifique, mais au moins, il ne l'atteint pas autant que d'habitude. Car Cerridwen n'attends qu'une chose, que la cloche sonne pour la dernière fois de la journée pour rejoindre les appartements de son oncle.

Cela fait deux semaines qu'elle n'ose plus y aller, tant la peur de l'Héritier était présente. Bien sûr, Severus avait parfaitement compris et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Mais maintenant que les professeurs sont sur-le-point de découvrir son identité, elle a suffisamment de courage pour y faire un petit tour, voir même prendre le thé.

Elle jette un regard à la montre de Blaise, assis à ses côtés et largement endormi. Il ne reste que deux minutes... une minute... trente secondes... vingt secondes... dix secondes... cinq... quatre... trois... deux... un...

« Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît. », fait, au lieu de la cloche, la voix amplifiée de McGonagall. Aussitôt, un semblant de nausée remonte l'estomac de la Slytherin.

Son cauchemar n'est pas fini. Loin de là, même...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Eileen Prince a été la présidente du Club de Gobstones de Hogwarts, ainsi que la capitaine de son équipe [Wiki Harry Potter].

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** En écrivant ce chapitre, un truc m'a sauté, une fois de plus, au nez. Je relisais le passage du cours de potion, et en tombant sur la question de Draco, au sujet du poste de directeur, j'ai bogué. J'ai alors réalisé que depuis le début, JKR avait prévue de faire nominer Snape à ce poste. Mon admiration envers cette femme, au sujet des messages subliminaux qu'elle glisse dans cette heptalogie, n'a fait qu'augmenter. Bordel, mais cette femme est un pur génie!  
Ça ne fait que prouver qu'une seule chose; son histoire était déjà toute tracée. Sachant que l'épilogue a été le premier chapitre qu'elle a tapée... C'est pas con.  
Pour la mention de Azkaban et de la « menace » de Narcissa... J'avoues que j'ai pas pû m'en empêché. Mais l'idée est venue comme ça, spontanément! J'aime inventer ce genre de petites choses, ça rends l'enfance de ma petite Reine encore plus réaliste, je trouves. J'en ai même une en réserve pour les Boggarts (Épouvantards)! Je vais m'amuser à l'écrire, celle-là... Et en écrivant ce passage, je me suis souvenu d'un truc tout con; mon père, pour me forcer à me coucher, m'a un soir menacé du Bonhomme Sept-Heures (le croque-mitaine du Québec). Je l'ai alors regardé droit dans les yeux et je lui ai dit que le Bonhomme Sept-Heures n'existait pas, car maman me l'avait dit. Il a fait; « et tu l'a crois?! » et j'ai répondu oui.  
C'était Cyri, ou comment tuer l'autorité de son père en deux phrases!  
Dans tous les cas, j'espères que ce chapitre vous a plû, comme toujours, je vous invite très sincèrement à commenter et je vous dis, à la semaine prochaine... pour le dernier chapitre de ce tome!


	12. Retour à la normale

**Titre :** Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Léger langage vulgaire, purisme, angoisse.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen fait sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, mais celle-ci sera bien différente de la précédente, car l'Héritier de Slytherin fait soudainement parler de lui. Sauf qu'il ne le fait que pour une raison; purifier le collège sorcier des Mudbloods...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Cerridwen Snape || Draco Malfoy || Minerva McGonagall || Albus Dumbledore || Hermione Granger || Daphne Greengrass || Pansy Parkinson || Vincent Crabbe || Gregory Goyle. Mention de Severus Snape || Gemma Fawley || Gilderoy Lockhart || Lucius Malfoy || Le Baron Sanglant || Harry Potter || Ron Weasley || Narcissa Malfoy || Fred Weasley || George Weasley.  
 **M/A :** Et... c'est le dernier chapitre! J'arrive à peine à y croire! Morgane que je suis contente! Ça fait presque cinq mois que je travailles sur ce tome! Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous présenter ce dernier chapitre!  
Sur ce petit message de début, je vous laisses! On se retrouve en bas!  
Je remercies également Zeugma412, durzo-blitz, sebferga, Lyna97 et Namiyo pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté. À tout à l'heure!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponse à Lyna97 (Guest) :** Merci pour tes compliments! Je suis ravie que mon style te plaît, surtout que je souhaite justement devenir romancière, alors ce genre de commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir.  
C'est justement ce que je voulais faire : une fiction originale mais en accord avec l'histoire d'origine.  
Tu ressembles à Cerri? Eh bien! C'est amusant! Si son comportement snapien te plaît tant, attends de voir les prochains tomes! Plus les années vont passées, plus ses piques et ses pensées seront... eh bien, acides. Quant au mystère, je ne peux rien dire, car tout sera dévoilé petit à petit, jusqu'au climax final, dans le dernier tome. Oui, je sais, c'est loin.  
Quant à l'amourette de Draco pour sa cousine... dur à dire. Peut-être, peut-être pas... Qui sait? Mais je confirme, il est très protecteur avec elle. Quant au Harry/Cerridwen, tout est sur mon profil.  
J'adore le monde d'Alice! Et Siphano est assez connu au Québec, d'autant que mes frères sont des gamers compulsifs qui aiment ses vidéos. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas : j'ai beau avoir le jeu _Madness Returns_ , j'y joue rarement voir jamais car la manette me fait mal aux mains. Et encore une fois je confirme : _Madness Returns_ est le meilleur jeu du monde!  
Pour les détails, j'y peux rien. J'adore les détails, ils nous en apprennent un max sur l'histoire! D'autant que ce jeu est très psychologique, mine de rien. Quant à mes découverts sur l'univers potterien... j'avoues que savoir que vous appréciez aussi me fait plaisir!  
Ah, toi aussi, tu aime le tome III? Et je t'ai fait aimé le II? Eh bien! Contente de le savoir! Et jusqu'à présent, en effet, le troisième tome est le plus long, avec quinze chapitres. Mais c'est pas le plus long, je t'assures!  
Merci d'avoir commenté, et j'espères que ce dernier chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.  
 **sebferga (parce que je t'ai oublié) :** Et voilà la suite! Espérons que tu l'adore autant que les autres!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin**  
 **Chapitre douze : Retour à la normale**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _30 mai 1993_

Cerridwen ne sait pas comment une soirée d'angoisse s'est transformée en véritable fête.

Elle se souvient qu'avant d'aller au lit, son oncle est venu les voir pour les informer qu'à cause de la nouvelle attaque, l'école allait fermer et que dès demain, tous devraient retourner chez eux. Évidemment, Draco n'a pas pû s'empêcher de crier à l'injustice, argumentant que seul les Mudbloods étaient visés par l'Héritier. Évidemment, Snape l'a vertement réprimandé, mais ne lui a pas retiré de points -après tout, à quoi cela servirait, vu qu'ils partent le lendemain?

Puis, durant la nuit, Gemma est venue les réveiller, comme lors de la seconde attaque, avant qu'elle et son homologue masculin n'entraînent tous les Slytherins à la Grande Salle, où se déroulait un festin de minuit.

Après plusieurs secondes d'incompréhension, Cerridwen avait appris que Harry et son roux acolyte avaient découvert l'identité de l'Héritier de Slytherin - identité qu'elle ne connaît toujours pas, d'ailleurs -, empêchant ainsi la fermeture de l'école. En l'apprenant, la joie de la jeune sorcière est telle qu'elle a mis de côté sa gêne de paraître en pyjama rose devant les membres des autres Maisons et qu'elle se joint aux festivités nocturnes. Les victimes de l'Héritier les rejoignent dès que leur état redeviennes normal, et à trois heures et demi du matin, le garde-chasse est lui aussi de retour.

Puis, vers la fin de la nuit, McGonagall annonce que les examens de fin d'année sont annulés, puis Dumbledore ajoute qu'en raison d'un problème de santé, le professeur Lockhart n'enseignera pas l'année, ce qui est applaudi autant par les professeurs que les élèves.

Une belle soirée que la mauvaise humeur de Draco n'arrive pas à gâcher, pas plus que le fait que Gryffindor remporte pour une seconde année consécutive la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _19 juin 1993_

Contrairement à l'an dernier, Cerridwen est bien heureuse de retourner à Cokeworth. Il y a eu trop d'émotions fortes pour elle, cette année. Elle aurait largement préféré une année aussi calme que l'an dernier. _Mais bon_ , se dit-elle, en suivant comme toujours la Cour des Serpents en direction d'un wagon libre, _c'est fini maintenant. Et c'est tant mieux!_

Elle jette un regard à son cousin, marchant vivement à côté d'elle. Depuis le renvoi de son père du Conseil d'Administration, Draco affiche un air aussi sombre que celui du Baron Sanglant. Il se tient anormalement tranquille, et lui aussi n'a qu'une hâte, celui de retourner dans le manoir familial.

Alors que les garçons font monter leurs lourdes malles, en plus de celles des filles, à bord du wagon choisi, la brune sent une main lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle tourne la tête, pour croiser les yeux noisettes de Hermione Granger, qui sourit de façon à montrer ses dents de castor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger? , lui demande sèchement Cerridwen.

-Je peux te parler une minute, Snape? , fait plutôt la Lionne.

-Tu le fais déjà.

-En privé. »

La Vert et Argent se tourne vers Daphne, qui observe la scène, sans trop comprendre. Les deux amies s'échangent un regard, puis la Slytherin aux yeux de spectre se tourne de nouveau vers sa Némésis officieuse et s'éloigne, avec elle sur les talons.

« Pour la deuxième fois, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu me veux? , répète-t-elle, lorsqu'elles sont suffisamment éloignés pour que son cousin et son groupe ne puissent les entendre.

-Je voulais te remercier. Pour avoir aidé Harry et Ron à trouver la Chambre des Secrets, ajoute-t-elle, en remarquant le regard perplexe de Cerridwen, qui a les bras croisés sur sa robe d'école. Sans toi, qui sait s'ils auraient pensé à regarder dans ma main...

-Ils m'ont posé des questions, et j'y ai répondu, réplique la nièce de la Terreur des Cachots. Ils ont fait le reste.

-Tu les a quand même aidé, argumente Granger.

-... Peut-être, avoue-t-elle. Et alors? Qui ne l'aurait pas fait?

-Un autre Slytherin.

-Cesse d'être manichéienne, Granger. Tous les Slytherins ne sont pas des vipères. La plupart d'entre nous sont plutôt des couleuvres. Nous mordons mais nous causons pas la mort. Tu as fini, maintenant? J'ai un train à prendre. »

Sans attendre la réponse de la Rouge et Or, Cerridwen s'éloigne, retournant vers ses camarades de Maison, qui l'attendent dans leur compartiment et sur le marche-pied du wagon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait? , demande Daphne, curieuse.

-Rien de logique. », se contente-t-elle de répondre, en haussant vaguement les épaules. Sachant que sa meilleure amie ne dira rien de plus, la jeune Greengrass ne demande plus rien et l'invite à monter dans le train, ce que Cerridwen fait aussitôt.

Elles vont rejoindre la Cour des Serpents, tous installés dans le premier compartiment du wagon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec Granger? , fait Draco, lorsqu'elles entrent dans la cabine. Il est assis près de la fenêtre, Pansy à ses côtés, alors que Vincent et Gregory partagent la banquette d'en-face.

-Elle me parlait.

-De quoi?

-Des cours qu'elle a manqué. Cette Je-Sais-Tout craint de couler même si les examens ont été annulés. », ment-elle sans honte, ni gêne, tout en prennant place à côté de l'Héritier Crabbe, tandis que Daphne s'assoit face à elle. Son cousin n'a pas besoin de connaître sa maigre implication dans la quête de vérité du Trio d'Or.

Les Slytherins se mettent alors à bavarder de choses futiles tel que leurs programmes d'été, dévient ensuite sur le Quidditch et la mode, tandis que Cerridwen, toujours aussi calme, lit un livre. Au bout d'un moment, ils sentent le train se mettre en branle, et voient peu à peu la gare de Hogsmeade s'éloigner.

« Enfin, on est partis! , soupire Pansy.

-Plus de Mudbloods jusqu'en septembre! , se réjouit également Draco, en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, dans une allure de parfait mauvais garçon.

-Peux-tu cesser de dire ça? , critique Daphne, en fronçant le nez. C'est vulgaire et déplacé!

-Mais c'est leur nom! Ils ont un sang sale, alors ce sont des Mudbloods! Il faut appeller un chat un chat, et un sorcier un sorcier!

-Et un crétin un crétin, ajoute sarcastiquement Cerridwen, sans lever la tête de son livre. Vincent et Gregory se mettent à rire, avant de remarquer le regard noir de Draco. Aussitôt, leurs rires se coupent, et ils baissent les yeux de façon à ne voir que leurs chaussures. Mais comme souvent, l'Héritier Malfoy ne réponds rien à la remarque désobligeante de sa cousine informelle, pour plutôt lui demander;

-Au fait, Cerridwen, tu as prévu quoi, pour demain?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demain? , questionne Pansy. Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune Snape maudit le blond pour sa grande gueule et son orgueil mal placé, avant de répondre;

-Mon anniversaire.

-Ton anniversaire? , répète bêtement Daphne, en clignant des yeux. Et tu ne me l'a pas dit?!

-Tu ne me l'a pas demandé.

-... Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça avec toi? , grogne l'aînée des filles Greengrass. Son amie hausse de nouveau les épaules. À quoi bon dire quelque chose si on ne nous le demande pas?

-Alors? Tu as prévu quelque chose?

-Rien. Pourquoi?

-Mère vous invite au manoir, réponds Draco. Autant pour Litha[1] que pour ton anniversaire, d'ailleurs. »

À cela, Cerridwen retient de justesse une grimace. Elle et son oncle ont beau être traditionnalistes, ils ne fêtent que les fêtes les plus populaires -en l'occurence, Yule et Samhuinn. Et encore, ils adoptent facilement la manière moldue. Les Malfoy, eux, les célèbrent toutes, sans exception. Comme toujours, au lieu de dire le fond de sa pensée, elle préfère répondre qu'elle en parlera avec son oncle. La réponse ne plaît pas vraiment à Draco, mais il ne commente pas.

Le reste du voyage se déroule relativement bien; ils ne sont interrompus dans leurs activités - Draco et ses gardes du corps jouant à la Bataille Explosive, Pansy et Daphne jasant et Cerridwen lisant - que deux fois, soit lorsque les jumeaux Weasley laissent échapper des pétards sorciers dans le train et lorsque la vendeuse de friandises fait sa tournée.

Lorsque le train fût à quelques miles[2] de King's Cross, les jeunes sorciers se changent, les garçons allant respectueusement dans le couloir pour laisser les filles enfiler leurs robes. Celles-ci laissent ensuite place à leurs confrères, puis attendent calmement que le train entre en gare.

Lorsque le Hogwarts Express commence à ralentir et que le quai 9¾ est visible, Cerridwen ne peut retenir un petit sourire de joie.

 _Enfin, je suis à la maison._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Équinoxe d'été, dans la religion wiccane.  
[2] Unité de mesure, principalement utilisée aux États-unis, au Royaume-Uni et dans divers pays du Commowealth et qui équivaut à 5 208 pieds (1 609,27 mètres).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Et... c'est fini! 100 pages Word de travail et plus de cinq mois de travail, mais c'est fini! C'était assez passable, je trouves, comme tome. L'action commence vraiment, dans celui-ci, et les prochaines années vont être encore plus _rock'n'roll_! Surtout le quatrième, qui est mon préféré. J'adore _La Coupe de Feu_ , sincèrement. Et j'ai quelques scènes du cinquième qui vont être solides sur les tripes (surtout une, qui juste y penser me fends le coeur)...  
Bref! Sur ce, j'espères vous retrouvez pour le prochain tome, soit " _Tome III - Cerridwen Snape et l'évadé d'Azkaban_ ". Laissez au passage un petit com', je vais me faire plaisir de vous répondre!  
À la prochaine!


End file.
